мaѕ qυe υn regreѕo
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: SasuSaku 'n NaruHina SaIno SuiKa: Sasuke acabo finalmente con su venganza y mato a Orochimaru. Regresa a Konoha con HEBI. XXIII: Nuestro Final: Team 7. "!EL EQUIPO SIETE ESTA DEVUELTA!"
1. I: Tan solo un motivo

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

-

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

-

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

_-_

_-_

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**I: Tan solo un motivo**

-

Una mujer the cabellos dorados y largos, sentada sonbre su escritorio... Torno su rostro a sorpresa al ver la carta que le habia acabado de llegar, especialmente de la persona que se lo mando:

Carta

-

_Tsunade-sama (Hokage)_

_Como se habra podido enterar, pude acabar con mi anciada venganza, hace poco_

_venge a mis padres, famila del clan Uchiha, asesinando a Itachi. Orochimaru,_

_todavia sigue vivo, pero no en las mejores condiciones... Sin mas que dedir, el_

_unico motivo de esta carta, es que deseo regresar a Konoha, con su permiso._

_Atte: Uchiha Sasuke_

_-_

/carta

-

Tsunade: "Esto... No es imposible" Lo dijo con un deje de ironia en su rostro, el traidor, quiriendo regresar a Konoha? Tendria que pensarlo a mente fria sobre este tema...

-

̹○• → •○

-

Un rubio oji-azul, estaba haciendo un gran escandalo por que su sensei se estaba demorando, y no aguanta nada solo para querer entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo, la peli-rosa, y el chico sin expresion... Sakura y Sai.

La peli-rosa estaba bajo el arbol, Sai esta apoyado en el mismo arbol.

"AHHHH!! ya no puedo esperar mas a -"

... Y de la nada de una pequeña cortina de humo salio su sensei peli-plateado, cubierto su ojo izquiero, y con su clasico libro _Icha-Icha paradice_.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Dijo el chico hiperactivo.

"Losiento es que me perdi por el-"

El peli-plateado se dio cuenta q algo no andava a la perfeccion que digamos... Especialmente por su querida alumna Sakura, despues de meditarlo un momento sin hacer caso al escandalo del chico mperactivo, se dio cuenta... Sasuke Uchiha su alumno conocido como el "traidor de Konoha " este mismo, ya cumplio 6 años exactamente, hoy, hoy se cumplian los 6 años, el comportamiento de Sakura la delataba, el sigue enamorada de el...

-

̹○• → •○

-

Un grupo de cuatro personas, una chica peli-roja discutiendo con uno de ellos el otro solo obserbava, y el lider, solamente ... Los ignoraba.

"Sasuke-kun" Gritaba la peli-roja "Pero como eres capas de hacernos esto" le decia indignada.

"Ahhhh, no puede ser, sigues con eso" Dijo Suigetsu con tono sarcastico solo para mosquear a su compañera de equipo.

"Que!! Como te atreves eh?!" Volvia a gritar ya molesta e indignada nuevamente, y le mando una mirada molesta a Suigetsu, este solo se limito a hacerle una sacastica sonrisa.

"Ya basta!!" Gritaba ya mosqueado el lider,

"Karin, el motivo por el cual los busque a ustedes tres, fue para formar un equipo y acabas con mi venganza!! No tenia ningun motivo o circunstancia en pensar en otras cosas!"

"Pero Sasuke-kun, tu, tu... Ademas para que quieres regresar a Konoha!!" Suigetsu y Juugo miraron son un poco de sorpresa hacia Karin, nadie se atrevio a preguntar a Sasuke el motivo de su regreso a Konoha. Pero cortaron sus pensamientos cuando el lider comenzo a hablar.

"Pues, el motivo po el cual regreso a Konoha, es porque" Todos miravan con sorpresa y con una curiosidad a Sasuke, puesto al motivo que incitava al Gran Uchiha al regresar a Konoha.

"Regresare, porque necesito... Renacer mi Clan, el Clan Uchiha" Diciendo esto con tono sin casi ninguna emocion alguna...

_Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capi. Espero que les guste.. Aunque nose, No me convence xD... Prometo que se pondra mas interesante :D Y mas largo x3  
Ya... Sin mas... Hasta el sgte capi ;D_

_... Reviews?..._

_:D_


	2. II: Cual es tu verdadero motivo!

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**II: Cual es tu verdadero motivo!!**

**-**

**-**

Todos comenzaron a mirar al ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, no se espera ese tipo de respuesta ninguno del miembro Hebi. Alguien rompio este incomodo silencio

"Que! Pero... Sasuke-kun! No puedes hacer eso!" - Grito la mosqueada peli-roja.

"Hmp..." Diciendo esto el Uchiha en todo molesto. "Solo regresare a Konoha y punto, y... Si especialemente Karin no te gusta, pues te jodes" - Lo dijo ya tan molesto mostrando su Sharingan...

-

̹○• → •○

-

"Bien Kakashi-sensei!! Que clase de mision haremos hoy!!" - Gritando el oji-azul denotando alegria en su rostro.

"No tendremos ninguna mision hoy".-

Todos del Equipo 7 notaron el cambio de alegre a serio de su sensei, poniendolos un poco preocupados, excepto Sai, que unicamente observaba los cambios de cara de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Vamos" - Ordeno...

"A donde Kakashi-sensei?" - Questiono la peli-rosa con la voz apagada. "..." No respondio. Se quedaron mirando entre ellos. Pensando en que estaria pasando con su sensei.

"Devemos ir donde la Hokage" - Contesto el sensei.

-

̹○• → •○

-

"Que me esta diciendo, Tsunade-sama" - Dijo la sorprendida Shizune.

"Asi es" - Contesto Godaime, con un tono pensativo.

"Pero, usted acaso lo permitira... Permitira... Regresar al Uchiha a Konoha?!"

"BASTA SHIZUNE!!" Dijo Godaime golpeando con fuerza su escritorio. "Pues si, lo hare..."

-

"Sasuke-kun, pero... Porque no conmigo?!" - Grito Karin hacia su lider.

Todos volvieron a verla, y preguntandose 'de que esta hablando?'.

"Que quieres decir..." Dijo el lider Uchiha.

"Que... Porque no mejor... Reconstruyes tu Clan Uchiha CONMIGO"

A Suigetsu y Juugo se quedaron en shock y mirandose entre ellos, y pensando 'Que le respondera el GRAN Uchiha?'. Una sonrisa sarcastica se formo el los lavios de Sasuke.

"Contigo?" Todos miraron espectantes al Uchiha "Porque tendria que hacerlo?!"

"Pero, tu!... Yo... A veces, en las... Noches!" - Decia la impaciente Karin.

"No te das cuenta que solo es diversion... Ademas tu te ofrecias..." - Karin se hizo la ofendida.

"QUE!! Ademas te quejas... Dime a ver... Gran Sasuke Uchiha, tu siendo el traidor de Konoha. Quien crees que te pueda aceptar para renacer tu Clan!!..."

Los espectadores que eran Juugo y Suigetsu le hacian señales a Karin para que parara de sus estupidos comentarios.

"Eso no te importa" - Dijo Sasuke tornando su rostro a uno mas molesto que de costumbre.

"Tu necesitas a alguien fuerte como yo!"

"Jajajajajajaja" Intenrrumpio Suigetsu. Todos los miraron con cara de 'que carajos le pasa a este' - "O vamos Karin, tu?! Tu crees que Sasuke querra renacer su Clan contigo! Jajajaja. La 'peli-rosa' es mas linda y obio que mas fuerte que tu, ademas Karin! Tu eres una habentada. Jajaja" - Dijo Suigetsu burlonamente.

"Suigetsu!" -ordeno Sasuke- "Como la conoces?!" - Pregunto el exaltado Uchiha.

"Quien?... A la peli-rosa. Hace algunas semanas la encontre con otro, un chico estupido y griton. Ummm Creo que la linda chica se llamaba Sakura, y el loco griton era Naruto, porque?" - Pregunto Suigetsu.

"No por nada" - Dijo serio el Uchiha.

"Ummmm" Solo pudo emitir un Suigetsu no muy convencido.

"SASUKE!!" - Grito extrañamente Karin. Todos volvieron a verla.

"SASUKE, NO ME DIGAS QUE EL VERDADERO MOTIVO POR EL QUE REGRESAS ES POR ESOS DOS DE TU EX- EQUIPO..." - Sasuke la miro con cara serio... "...NO... NO SERA QUE MAS BIEN REGRESAS POR 'ESA CIERTA PELIROSA!!"

-

_Bueno, algo corto,.. Pero sera mas largo... Espero que les aya gustado D_

Ya llegara pronto el reencuentro p  
Sin mas cuidence w

_.._

_Reviews?_

_.._


	3. III: Desicion de HEBIInesperada noticia

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**III: Desicion de HEBI. Inesperada noticia.**

-

"Aqui estan Tsunade-sama" - Dijo el peliplateado hacia la Hokage, diciendolo friamente puesto a que ya sabia que les diria a sus alumnos.

"Bien" - Comenzo Tsunade, entrelazando sus dedos, bajo su mento en una pose seria- "Tengo que darles aviso de algo importante... No estaba segura y decirles. Pero! Como ya son adolescentes bien formados... Y maduros! Bueno... No todos ..

-̹

○• → •○

-

"Bueno, hagan lo que quieran" - Dijo con fastidio, el ya ahora ultimo Uchiha.

"Esta bien mi Sasuke!!" - Dijo feliz la per.(cof cof) es decir Karin...

"Vaya zanahoria nose como te hemos aguantado, eh... Sasuke mis condolencias" - Se burlo Suigetsu hacia Karin.

"Es decir Sasuke-sama que si podremos ir con usted" - Pregunto Juugo, puesto a que eso era lo que el queria, especiamente porque se habia acostubrado a Su equipo y tampoco queria hacer daño a nadie ya que Sasuke solo puede controlarlo.

-

̹○• → •○

-

"Bien... Lo que quiero informar es..." - Tsunade dudaba... Si... Tenia un pequeño temor de algo: _Como reacionarian Naruto?... Sakura??... El pueblo recibiria a Sasuke...? Y... Que tal si Sasuke se vuelve a ir?_. Varias preguntas pasaban por su mente, hasta que un grito descontrolado y desesperante la saco de sus pensamientos.

"HEY! VIEJA!! ESTAMOS ESPERANDO" - Grito euforico el rubio ojiazul, sin esperarce la noticia.

"Bueno..." - Dijo la Hokage. Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron un poco. Algo andava mal, muy mal. Naruto le llamo 'vieja' a Tsunade, y esta no le golpeo, esto los preocupo aun mas...

-

̹○• → •○

-

"Vamonos de una jodida vez" - Hablo friamente el lider.

"HAI" - Respondieron enegicamente HEBI, talvez... Se sentian aliviados que no se ivan a separar, mas bien... Podria ser que seguirian como un grupo, aunque Juugo y Suigetsu ya tenian en mente que talvez, o solamente talvez, Sasuke permanezca con su 'ex-equipo' puesto a ellos dos tenian bien claron que solo eran como un 'Reemplazo temporal', pero eso era lo que Karin no queria admitir por ningun motivo...

En la mente del Uchiha... El solamente queria regresar a Konoha, a ese lugar llamado hogar. Corrio con suerte que la Hokage lo reciviera denuevo como ninja, aunque de hecho tenia que hacer algunas cosas, pagar con trabajos, y servicios por ser traidor, y si le revajaron a no estar condenado tras las rejas era solo porque acabo con los principales enemigos rango "S". Todos concientes que no eran todos los Akatsukis, pero... Muertos Orochimaru y Itachi, era un gran paso para la paz en Konoha...

-

̹○• → •○

-

Naruto, Sai, y Sakura estaban impacientes... Estaban en cierta manera algo preocupados, es decir... Desde cuando la Hokage no golpea a Naruto cuando este le dice 'vieja'?... Que era lo tan importante que la Hokage les tenia que decir o mas bien que era lo tan importante tan dificil de decir... Vaya que eso si no les gustaba.. Pararon sus pensamientos por un minimo sonido que se hizo presente, al parecer Tsunade ya estaba lista para decirles...

"Bien... - Comenzo- Me dejare de rodeos..- Dijo con semblante serio. Naruto Sakura y Sai la miraban inquietantes... "Su ex compañero... Conocido como 'El traidor de Konoha' ... Regresara... Hoy al anochecer..." Dijo sin mas..

-

* * *

_Wuee. Espero que les aya gustado... Aunque nose... Si aun no llega Sasuke a la aldea xDDD O  
Pero, en el sgte si llega 3!!  
__Creo que el capi esta algo corto, pero no me demore en colarlo :D  
U--!!_

.w. EL sgte lo pondre pronto tambien . Sin mas... Cuidence C:  
Aioz!!

_...  
Reviews?_


	4. IV: Sentimiento Reencuentro?

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

_-_

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**IV: Sentimiento... Reencuentro?**

- "Su ex compañero... Conocido como 'El traidor de Konoha' ...Regresara... Hoy al anochecer" - Dijo sin mas

Aun no lo podian creer, abrieron desmesuradamente ante el shock de la sorpresa que les mando la Hokage... Intentando irse de mision en mision rango "S" solamente para que el regresara, si, solamente todo fue por el, no hubo otro motivo... Solo por el, solo por un traidor, solo un hermano... Un amigo.

El oji-azul seguia en el misto estado en shock, Sasuke... Regresara... Hoy... En la noche? ... Que debia de sentir... Aunq no estaba seguro pero algo si se le noto... UNa sonrisa sincera y nostalgica...

Sai... No sabia nada de sentimientos, pero... La Hokage. Le permitio regresar al traidor?! Maldicion, es un traidor el mundo se fue de cabeza, joder! en todo casi si es asi pues, que tambien acepten a Orochimaru de vuelta a la aldea?!

... "S.-..Sasu-Sasuke-kun..." -Penso... la oji-jade- "El... El regresara?... No... Maldicion... Porque ... Sasuke.. -kun. No entiend-... Yaa... Ya entiendo... El tenia dos objetivos... y  
Uchiha ... -se entristecio por dentro- Solo por eso Sasuke-kun? No, no regresaste por nosotros?... Si es asi... Lo siento... Sasuke-kun..."

-Bien, ya que nadi comienza a h-

-Tsunade vieja!!- Grito euforico el rubio, que exalto a todos los presentes.

-Eh?- Atinaron a dar una pequeño sonido de sorpresa por el escandalo del emocionado oji-azul.

-Mmmmm- Tsunade sonrio para sus adentros, por lo menos uno ya lo acepto. Y por suerte era el, el es capas de cambiar la manera de pensar de los demas...

-De verdad... De verdad?? Sasuke-teme regresara!!- Exclamo alegre el rubio, simplemente no podia sentirse mas feliz. Esto tapoco podia ser unos de esos imaginados sueños en los que su amigo/rival de toda la vida regresaba, pero al final, solo era un sueño. Pero esta vez era diferente... Solo por el hecho... Que esto no era un sueño...

Sai aunque no lo supiera estaba algo sorprendido. Naruto lo habia perdonado acaso? No, eso si que era imposible. Siempre penso que Naruto era un simple idiota, pero si lo perdonaba, eso ya estaria mas que comprobado.

-"Naruto... Hablas enserio? Despues de todo lo que te hizo Sasuke... Despues de... Dejarte casi muerto... ... Te sientes feliz como nunca pense que algun dia lo estarias... Naruto..."- Penso Sakura.

-Asi es... Sasuke regresara... Si quieren recibirlo... Estara cerca a las 8.00 p.m.- Comento la Hokage.

-Sakura-chan! Hermanita! Sasuke regresara! ... Aunque... Si no lo ubiera hecho, pues yo lo hubiese traido de todas maneras, y si era posible, pues a rastras jajajajaja. Ahora si! No tengo ninguna promesa sin cumplir jejee- Hablaba sin parar el rubio, de verdad estaba bien feliz, nadie sabia... Donde cabia tanta alegria..

-

̹○• → •○

-

-Bien... Ya llegamos...- Dijo Sasuke. En tono serio. En frente del porton de Konoha.

-Vaya Sasuke eh. Que aldea... Me parece que sera interesante vivir aqui- Comento algo ironico Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-san, Que sientes al regresar a tu hogar?- Pregunto algu Juugo, de verdad, el queria saber que 'sentia' Sasuke al estar presente a lo llamado 'hogar', Queria saber mas que todo. 'Sasuke Uchiha en realidad tenia sentimientos?'

-Mmmmmm- Medito Sasuke- Nada- Contesto cortante... Pero en realidad si que se podria decir que esta ancioso... Al ver terminado lo que tenia que hacer...Su primer objetivo... Pues nada mas quedava, mas solo restaurar su clan, pero con quien. Con Karin... Ja! Ni loco. Como lo dijo, ella solo era para pasar noches. Emocionado. Emocionado? Si talvez si. La emocion de querer ver todo... Su aldea, sus compañeros... Senseis... Especialmente mas que todo sus compañeros de equipo: Naruto y Sakura.

_El baka y Su molestia_...

-Sasuke-kun!-

Alguien lo habia llamado. Y era una voz femenina...

* * *

-

_Disculpen la demora, el proximo capi lo pondre pronto. :D  
nOn...  
Cuidence, Aiioz!_

_Reviews?_


	5. V: HEBI & Equipo 7 Amigo

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

Nota: El equipo de Sasuke se llama ahora _"Taka"_, pero lo dejare como _"Hebi"_.

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**V: HEBI & Equipo 7 ...Amigo.**

-

Alguien lo habia llamado. Y era una voz femenina...

Si era un "_Sasuke-kun_". El Uchiha torno su rostro, pero al ver quien lo llamo sintio algo... 'Desilucion?' La portadora de esa voz era... Karin.

Sasuke:- Que quieres... - Pregunto a Karin cortantemente y un tanto... Decepcionado?. Pero... Que le estaba pasando. Porque se decepciono, penso el Uchiha. Penso o talvez, tan solo queria pensar que esa voz fuera de... _Aquella molestia_. No! Se grito mentalmente, en que rayos pensaba... Seguro seria nostalgia... Si! Eso era... Nostalgia...

Karin: -"Mi Sasuke-kun" hay 4 sombras... Ahy exactamente- Dijo.. Karin mientras señalaba a "aquellas sombras"-

Suigetsu: -Vaya vaya vaya Sasuke, no lo creo. Te van a recibir despues de ser un traidor eh.- Comento con mucha ironia.

Karin: -Como te atreves a hablar asi a "SasukITO"-

Sasuke: Karin!! -Grito el Uchiha.

Karin: Si SasukITO?- Contesto miedosamente.

Sasuke: Deja de llamarme "SasukITO" "Mi Sasuke-kun" y mas que todo... no me llames con ese maldito sufijo..-Casi le grito amargamente...

Suigetsu & Juugo se quedaron simplemente callados por unos momentos, mientras seguian viendo aquellas 4 sombras que de alguna manera les causaba curiosidad..

̹-

○• → •○

-

Naruto: Maldicion ese teme se esta demorando demasiado... Y hablando de 'demorando'. Porque Kakashi-sensei se esta demorando... -

Sakura: Ese es un tonta pregunta Naruto... -Comento un tanto cansada por la espera

Sai: ... Mmm Por cierto feita-linda... Que te dijo Tsunade-sama cuando todo salimos?

Naruto: Que la vieja te dijo algo?! Que fue Sakura-chan!! -Dijo haciendo una especie de puchero, puesto a que ni se habia enterado de que Tsunade-sama quiso hablar con Sakura.

Sakura: Ya calmate... Bueno es... Solamente que Sasuke-k... Sasuke -se corrigio- no vendria solo... Sino... Mas bien estaria acompañado por el equipo HEBI...

Naruto: -Solo atino a abrir algo los ojos... Su felicidad desbordada ahora se convirtio en Tristeza? Si pudo ser... Talvez esos _amigos_ en el equipo HEBI sean mucho mas _fuertes, utiles_ y talvez mas que todo... Mas _amigos._

Sai: -_Maldicion... Que descaro... Maldita sea..!! Ese es el Traidor de Konoha! Lo dejan regresar y !! Todavia con el otro jodido equipo! Que le pasa a la Hokage?! Acaso solo lo hace por el equipo 7?! Solo lo hace por Naruto y Sakura? Por la aldea?! No talvez lo mas seguro que por la aldea no... Porque solo el?! Solo por ser Uchiha? ... Por ser el ultimo? Solo por eso? Apostaria a lo que sea que si ubiese sido otro, ni lo mirarian a los ojos... Traidor... Lo peor.._

_Una deshonra..._

PHOOF!! _(Una nuve de humo xD)_

??: Hola chicos!- Exclamo algo animoso..

Kakashi-sensei- Exclamaron algo sorprendidos Naruto Sakura y Sai

Kakashi- Vaya que pasa que estaban tan distraidos... Acaso no se an dado cuenta que equipo estaba discutiendo?

Naruto: Etto... Nosotros?- Pregunto dudoso de la respuesta..

Kakashi: Me refiero a otro equipo...-Dijo amablemente y alzo su dedo indice... -Miren...- Alzo su dedo indice hacia unos 4 sujetos frente a al entrada de Konoha-

Naruto, Sakura & Sai alzaron sus miradas institivamente hacia donde les indicaba su sensei... Y...

Kakashi: -Con una sonrisa- Porque no van a conocer a... HEBI?

Naruto, Sakura y Sai abrieron sus ojos de par en par, por esos pequeños comentarios y mini-discuciones nisiquiera se habian percatado que el mismo HEBI ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos...

Naruto: ... - Se le iluminaron sus ojos de un brillo especial... Por fin... Por fin lo veria otravez, despues de tanto tiempo...- HEYY!! SASUKE-TEME!!-Grito hasta donde su pulmon no saba mas... y con toda alegria que se habia guardado todos estos años...

.

_SASUKE-TEME!!_

.

Juugo: Etto-... Sasuke-san... Alguien lo llama...- Pregunto con algo de miedo? Nunca ... Nunca... En ningun momento desde que conocio a Sasuke... Nadie lo habia llamado asi... Si alguien lo hacia... Era mas que seguro que ya habia confirmado mas que nada su condena de muerte...

Suigetsu: Que cara...? Quien es ese escandaloso..? "_Sasuke... Teem-- No!! Espera...- Exclamo con ironia. Quien en su santo juicio le diria asi a Sasuke, era mas que un hecho quien le dice eso a Sasuke, es un reverendo idiota que quiere morir pronto..._"

Karin: Quien diablos es ese idiota que le llama asi "Mi SasukITO"!!-Grito molesta y con algo de rabia, pero... Lo que mas ravia le daba, era que el Uchiha, no movia ni arculaba absolutamente nada...

... Nada... Y una pregunta muy o demasiado confusa se les paso a la mente de Karin Suigetsu y Juugo... "_Porque Sasuke no movia ni un dedo para aniquilar a quien le habia llamado asi?_"

Sasuke solo estaba en su mundo... "_Sasuke-teme_" Esas palabras resonaban es su cabeza. Esa voz era mas que obio, esa voz era de su Amigo Naruto... Acaso el lo habia perdonado... Despues de traicionar Konoha? Despues de haberlo dejado casi muerto? Despues de haber traicionado a su confianza y amista?... Pues si eso era asi... De alguna manera... Estaba... Feliz?... Si... Posiblemente... Naruto le perdono... _Su molestia_... Lo habra perdonado... Si eso era mas que seguro...

Sasuke comenzo a dar pasos hacia Konoha... Karin Suigetsu y juugo lo comenzaron a imitar...

Naruto comenzo a elevar una mano... Como indicando el lugar donde ellos estaban... Sai solo se limito a girar su rostro... Simplemte los miraba... Sin emocion... Kakashi cerro 'Su ojo' en muestra de alegria

Sakura... Si ella no sabia como actuar... "_Como debe de actuar_" se preguntaba. Estupida pregunta se dijo... Si... Hace años atras lloro y pidio a Naruto que le trajera a Sasuke... No se preocupaba en otras cosas mas importantes... Solo Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun... Vaya, si que era un llorona, devil y... Molesta... Ahora no, ahora no lo era...

Naruto comenzo a dar pasos con intencion de hacercarce a HEBI... Los demas lo imitaron... HEBI estaba cerca...

Frente a frente... HEBI & el Equipo 7...

- Bienvenido... Amigo...

-

* * *

_Disculpen por la demora, debi ver colado este capi hace varios dias.  
Prometo que el sgte no me demorare tanto :)_


	6. VI: Mal comienzo Mala copia Mal Uchiha

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**VI: Mal comienzo... Mala copia... Mal, Uchiha.**

-

-Bienvenido... Amigo

Eso si que sorprendio a todos... Especialmente a HEBI, hasta Sasuke se quedo algo... impactado? No se lo podian creer. Nunca... Habian escuchado de boca de nadie llamar al Uchiha... "Amigo" Como si esa palabra no existiera en el lexico del Uchiha... Esa palabra... Le hizo sentir... Bien? ... Esa palabra salida del rubio... "Amigo".

Ademas de HEBI... Sai y Sakura estaban, intanquilos... El rubio tenia un gran corazon, o realmente era idiota?

Karin: No.. No... E oido mal?... SasukITO? El ... te llamo "Amigo?... -Pregunto realmente curiosa. Para sacarce de dudas a ella y a HEBI. Puesto a que aun no se lo creian...

Sasuke comenzo a dar pasos con direccion hacia la entrada de Konoha... Se encontraba a escasos metros del 'Equipo7'.

Sakura: "Vamos Sakura... Que le vas a decir... 'Hola Sasuke-kun, Como te a ido?' No! Maldicion... Pero... Maldita sea, cada ves se acerca mas... No... No Sakura, supuestamente ya deviste ver eliminado ese 'sentiemiento' hacia el... Pero...Inner Sakura: Pues a ti q te pasa! Nos dejo tiradas en una banca te acuerdas?! Si... Pero.. InnerSakura: Vaya, entonces... Vamos! Tirate a sus brazos, como esa zorra de pelo rojo Que?...-Sakura alzo su mirada, y... Efectivamente, ahy estaba "esa zorra"... Sakura sentia como su sangre comenzaba a herbir... Como los 'viejos' tiempos... Cuando peleaba e discutia con Ino por su "Sasuke-kun".

HEBI siguio los pasos de Sasuke... momentos o segundos despues estaban frente a frente... Todos se miraban, mas que todo con direcion a HEBI los cuales eran juugo, Karin & Suigetsu...

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, al parecer no querian romper ese momento en cual se miraban las caras mutuamente, como 'conociendoce nuevamente'... Pero... Alguien prefiero romper el hielo, puesto ya que era exausto seguir manteniendo el frio silencio.

Kakashi: Bueno bueno... -Todos lo miraron- ... Sasuke...-El mencionado lo miro con indiferencia, 'como los viejos tiempos'- Necesitas ver a tsunade-sama cuanto antes...

Sasuke: Hmp... -Volvio su rostro hacia HEBI- Vamos! -Ordeno, con intencion de que HEBI lo siguiese con direccion hacia la Hokage. HEBI, se estaba preparando para irse cuando...

Naruto: HEY TEEME!!

Sasuke: Mmmmm... -Sasuke comenzo a observarlos con detenimiento esta vez.. Y..

El Uchiha comenzo observando a Kakashi. La verdad... -Comenzo a pensar y recordar-Ninguna novedad, aunq su rostro le inquietaba. queria saber que habia detras de esa jodida mascara... Y sigue con los benditos libros! No cambio nada! Siguiente... Naruto... Bueno... Si cambio... Se podria decir q creio en tamaño y fuerza, pero por desgracia estaba casi seguro que su diminuto cerebro de Naruto no habia crecido... En fin... "Amigo... Es amigo..". Siguiente... Sakura.. O... "Molestia..." "Devil".. Pero... Algo cambio... Ya no es debil... Pero hay cosas q nunca cambian... "Siempre sera Mi molestia.." ..?? Que?!... Que diablos... maldicion que digo... Supongo debe de ser la nostalgia... "Siempre sera una molestia..." Si, eso sono mejor... Y... Quien es ese al lado de Sakura? Tiene... Tiene... Es un gey.. ! Esa manera de vestir? Pero que cara...? Esperen... Esa mirada fria... Ese Gey que diablos se computa! Una copia mal formada de mi!! Mierda!-Sasuke comenzo a mirar de una manera seria e irritante a Sai...

Sai: ... Sai -Todos lo miraron fijamente y dudosamente, inclusive el Uchiha-..

Sasuke: Que?... -pregunto molesto y dudoso.

Sai: ... Mi nombre es Sai... Asi... Que tu eres el famoso Uchiha

Sasuke: Hmp... -Sonrio arrogantemente "Famoso Uchiha"

Sai: -Sai se percato de la arrogancia de Sasuke, y prefirio bajarle los humos- Famoso Uchiha.. Por ser el ultimo que queda... Y ser el traidor de Konoha...

Mal comienzo...

Sakura: -Sakura abrio sus parpados con sorpresa... Algo era obio, Sasuke Uchiha nunca permitiria que le hablaran asi... Su orgullo... Lo superaba... Y por mucho

Naruto: -Mierda!!-Penso- Sasuke-teeme te va a matar Sai-teeme!! Saii joder, acaso lo ... Hiciste a proposito?

Los mas sorprendidos... Fueron HEBI... Habian escuchado varias cosas y bien a su llegada que nucna pensaron escuchar que le dirian a Sasuke... Comenzando con el "Teeme" y terminando con "Amigo" que fue la palabra que mas les sorprendio.. Pero habia algo que de todas maneras ellos sabian... nadie debe recordar a Sasuke que es Ultimo de Su Clan...

Eso si que le dio... "El Ultimo de Su Clan.." Al parecer ese gey ya queria morir... Vaya! mladicion! Eso nadie le dice al gran UCHIHA!!

Sasuke estaba alistando sus fuertes puños... Con un solo blanco... El rostro del Gey... Y Sakura se percato de aquello...

Sai: -Que pasa Uchiha... Orgullo herido.?- Comento burlonamente..- Vamos... -

Vaya q lo estaba tentando... Que trataba de hacer... Solo provocar a Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke: ... -Molesto... Por su orgullo dañado..- MALDITO GAY!!

Sakura: BASTA! -grito..- Sai! Dejalo... Y -Dijo obserbando al uchiha-.. No le hagas caso...

Sasuke: Hmp...

Sai: Esta bien feita-linda -Dijo mostando su "sonrisa"

Esa sonrisa... bien... Suficiente!! Ese !! Ese es un maldito gey hipocrita! Y mas aun Una mala copia de Sasuke Uchiha!! Y quien demonios le otorgo llamar a su molestia "feita-LINDA"?? Eso si que lo saco de sus casillas... E inconciente...

PLUM!! _(un puñete xD)_

Si... Asi es... Sasuke golpeo fuertemente a Sai... Sin ninguna aparente razon...

Sakura: Sai!!.. Porque lo hiciciste... Uchiha?...

Sasuke: - _Uchiha?_- Penso con preocupacion para sus adentros...

-

* * *

_Aqui el capi 6.  
:) El sgte capi lo pondre mas rapido D  
Sin mas cuidence! nOn_


	7. VII: Pocas palabras Nuevo equipo!

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**VII: Pocas palabras... Nuevo equipo!**

-

"Uchiha?" ... Por una mierda... Desde cuando Ella lo llamava "Uchiha" ... Y, y, y ... Desde cuanto diantres le importa si le llama Uchiha...! Eso no le tiene q importar en lo mas minimo!

Sakura: Sai! Estas bien? -Pregunto la peli-rosa mientras iva hacia el 'herido'

Naruto: Mmmmmmm -Naruto comenzo a avanzar hacia su amigo... Puesto a que el noto un pequeño cambio en el rostro de su amigo..-

Karin: No... Entiendo... Pero que diablos esta pasando en este lugar... Mi Sasukito cambio notablemente -Murmuro con una gran duda en su voz-

Suigetsu: Si... Cambio draticamente, hasta asusta jajaja -Se burlo Suigetsu por lo bajo, puesto a que estaba muy interesado, en ese cambio en el Uchiha-

Juugo: ... Supongo que deben de ser sus "amigos"..- Dijo Juugo comentandoles su opinion, que talvez pudo ser la respuesta-

Karin: Ja! Eso suena estupido, para que mi Sasukito quiere a ese 'Rubio Idiota' esa 'Copiecita de cuarta de mi Sasukito' y a esa 'zorra' si nos tiene a nosotros -comento arrogante la peliroja-

Suigetsu: cof cof. Disculpa?!-Dijo con ironia..- Dijiste a la linda ojiverde: _Zorra_? Jajajajajaja... Jajajaja!! Juugo, oiste?! JAAJAJAJAJ...

Juugo: mMmmmm... "_Mejor me abstengo de mi comentario, puesto a que si las miradas mataran... Juugo ya estaria muerto... Y Karin estaria muerta tambien de paso, por las miradas que tambien le lanza Sasuke-_sama..." Penso con calma es mas tranquilo de HEBI

Suigetsu: Jajajaja -que se seguia riendo - Esa niña dudo que sea una zorra como tu lo dices. Ademas... Tu eres mas zorra que las tias que se venden en los Burdeles jajajajajajajajjaja

Karin: Que!! Estas loco!! No vez la cara de esa tipa!

Suigetsu: ... Si es linda... - Comento haciendose el enamorado solo por molestar a Karin-

Sakura: Bien... Sai, ya estas mejor...-Dijo mostrandole una tierna sonrisa, es posiblemente ... Sai nunca podra "utilizar"

Sai: Bien feita-linda... Muchas gracias - Le respondio "tratando" de "sonreirle" de igual manera...

Sasuke: "_Maldita sea, ese gey! Me saca de quisio, y esa sonrisa. Claro! Si a eso se le llama sonrisa! Y... Y,y desde cuando MI molestia me llama_ "Uchiha" _Donde carajo quedo su bendito _"Sasuke-kun"_... De que hablo! Si yo odiaba.. Es decir... odio ese sufijo _"kun"... -NARUTO!- Llamo a su amigo-

Naruto: ... Que pasa teeme!!-Grito con emocion-

Sasuke: No me digas teeme, baka!

Naruto: Teeme

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Teeme

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Teeme

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Teeme

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Teeme..

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Teeme?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Teeme que pasa?

Sasuke: Si yo no paraba los estupidos insultos, ... Supongo que por tu parte tu no los parabas...

Naruto: -con una gotita en la cabeza- Jejejejeje. Ah, era eso jeje.

Sasuke: ... Hump...

Naruto: ... Vaya al parecer ninguna clase de equipo mejorara tu habla -le dijo ironia- Ni el Equipo 7, ni HEBI! Vaya que eres caso perdido

Sasuke: Hmp... Ya basta... Nevesito hablar contigo... -Dijo mientras mirada a Su molestia y al "gey"-

Naruto: "mmmm... Aya... Ya entendi... Jejejeje juro que esto se me sera interesante..."Penso con emocion el rubio -Dime! De que quieres hablar...

Sasuke: Pero... Aqui no!

Naruto: ... Pues tendra que ser aqui... -Vio al uchiha negar con la cabeza- Y porque no?-Lo cuestiono, de verdad. Ayudar a descubrir sentimientos seria emocionante. Como un reto... o mas que eso...-

Sasuke: ... Vamos..!-Ordeno

Sakura: Detente!... Uchiha... - Vaya que eso si le dolia a Sakura... Llamar Uchiha a Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: ...Hump...

Sakura: ... Tienes.. Tienes que ir donde la Hokage...

Sasuke: ... Hump...

Sakura: ... Con HEBI...

Sasuke: Hmp...-Miro al rubio- Queda pendiente..

Naruto: Yo no acepte..- Observo como a Sasuke se le ponia roja la cara de colera- A menos... jejeje... Nos veamos en Ichiraku

Sasuke: Hmp..-Acepto con la cabeza- "_Ese idiota, al parecer, se dio cuenta... Maldicion! De que hablo. Si... Si no hay nada que esconder. Pero de todas maneras... Este idota me dejara en la quiebra por su Ramen..._" ... HEBI! -llamo- vamonos!-

Karin: A donde mi Sasukito!- Dijo Karin como si quisiera que todos la escucharan...-

Sakura: "_Esa zorra... Le dijo SasukITO? Acaso... Acaso es su novia? ... No... No... Eso es imposible... Acaso piensa renacer su clan con Esa?! ... Soy mucho menos que ella...?? (InnerSakura: QUE! De que carajo hablas! Nosotras valemos mucho mas que esa zorra!!) ... Si tienes razon, pero entonces... Porque es su novia... (InnerSakura: ... No!! Como crees! Pero!! QUE NOS importa! Ya lo olvidamos... Hace meses!) ..Si... _"- Trato Sakura de auto engañarce-

Sasuke: "Mierda... No se puede quedar callada! Que escandaloza!!"- ... Hmp.. Vamonos!

HEBI: Si!

Instintivamente, vuelve su rostro por fraccion de segundos hacia la peli-rosa... Ella... Estaba, imprecionada, sus ojos estaban semi-abiertos. En verdad ella penso que Karin es su novia? Y si es asi... Por su reaccion, ella sigue enamorada de el. Sin darce cuenta, una sonricita arrogante se formo en el rostro del Uchiha segundos antes de salir hacia la Torre de la Hokage.

Sai: ... Feita-linda...

Sakura: ... Eh?... -Le saco de su trance- Qu, Que pasa Sai?

Sai: -mostrando una "Sonrisa"- Quieres ir a Ichiraku, feita linda?- le pregunto por lo bajo, para que Naruto no escuchara...

Sakura: ... Si... Gracias Sai..- Tenia que ir, tenia que despejarce de sus sentimientos aunque sea por algun momento...

.

Kakashi: -Que solo observo todo, sin hacer ningun comentario- "Vaya vaya... tendria que verlo para creerlo... Y lo mas sorprendente... Naruto se olvio mas perspicaz... Supongo... Que lo peor que puede tener un Uchiha... Son los celos..

-

○• → •○

-

Tsunade: ... Mmmmm... Estas seguro Uchiha?... -Dijo con cara seria...

Sasuke: Si... "_Mierda... Ya que me queda... Ademas tengo que controlar a Juugo... Y ese estupido de Suigetsu que se las quiere dar de bueno con Mi molestia... Carajo! Que no es mi molestia... Bueno... Maldicio... Y.. No! Joder.. Karin.. Tengo que mantenerla alejada... Si sigue asi, me dara algunos problemas... Bien... Supongo que tengo motivos para 'esto'_" Finalizo en sus pensamientos el Uchiha para autoanimarce en cierta forma, por lo que habia acabado de hacer...

Tsunade: .. Bueno... Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin... Oficialmente... Son ninjas de Konoha! - Los aludidos solo acintieron con la cabeza..- Bueno... Entonces... Sasuke...! Tu y tu grupo... Seran... Un nuevo equipo, ya que no formaras... Parte del equipo 7...

**-**

* * *

_-_

_Bueno, aqui el Cap 7, -.-! Creo que no he tardado  
). Pronto el cap8!  
Sin mas cuidence!  
Aiioz! )_


	8. VIII: Solo reemplazos, nada mas Celos

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**-**

**VIII: Solo reemplasos, nada mas... Celos a flote!!**

-

Sasuke: - Solo asintio-... "Mierda" Penso con colera el Uchiha

Tsunade: ... Bien.. Sasuke... -El aludido alzo su mirada hacia Godaime- Puesto a que tu llegada fue inesperada... Tu y tu equipo viviran en un departamento por ahora... Sera por algunas semanas, hasta que logremos recontruir el Territorio Uchiha...- Termino de informar con su mano sobre sus cabellos

Sasuke: Hmp... Esta bien... -Acepto molestamente, bueno... Que ya le quedaba.. De todas maneras tuvo aceptarlo, el fue un traidor de todas maneras... Pero algo no le dejaba en paz, algo... Especialmente... Cuando lo llamo "Uchiha" ... "Mierda! Desde cuando me llama Uchiha! Si se savia el maldito 'Sasuke-kun' como el padre nuestro!! Joder!!" -

Sai: ... Que te pasa feita-linda- Pregunto algo curioso con un plato de Ramen en frente de el...- Pareces preocupada

Sakura: Eh? ... No no no te preocupes, hehehe, estoy muy bien... Es. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada... Es.. Eso es todo -Trato de mentir finjiendole un sonrisa ya que la primera vez que uso esa "falsa sonrisa" sonrisa con Sai cuando acabaron de conocerce este cayo... Supuestamente deveria de volver a caer... O no?

Sai: "Esa sonrisa... Se me hace familiar, tu primera sonrisa que me brindaste no feita-linda? Pero... No tropiezo dos veces..."- Es el verdad?

Sakura: Eh..? Etto... No, No nose de que me estas hablando, Sai... -Trato de mentir "Maldicion, mi sonrisa no funciono... No le puedo decir a Sai que Sasuke... Que yo aun"

Sai: Respondeme sinceramente -La interrumpio- Es el verdad... El Uchiha... El traidor... -Comento con colera-

Sakura: Recuerdas la primera vez que te golpie? -Comento con un poco de colera

Sai: Lose Lose, feita-linda... 'No me permitirias hablar cosas malas del Uchiha delante de ti, o sino...'

Sakura: ... Exacto...

Sai: -Coloco su mano de bajo de su rostro- Pero... No veo, que tengas la intencion de golpearme esta vez, o me equivoco ... Feita linda..

Sakura: Que te hace pensar eso?! -Pregunto algo confundida

Sai: -Cambio a su actitud seria- ... Es que ... Acaso, no es la verdad? O tu y Naruto. Son unos hipocritas?

.

Tsunade: Bien!! Que esperan!! Retirence de una vez

Suigetsu: "A eso yo le llamo un 'cariño especial'" Penso con sarcasmo y gracia lo que le hacia aquella situacion

Juugo: " Esa señora, tiene mal temperamento... Y es verdad q es vieja?... En vez de señora, le deverian decir señorita, creo..."

Karin: "Esa zorra, como se atreve a gritarnos de esa manera! Parece que no se percata que SasukITO puede matarla... Solo no lo hace porque mi Sasuke le debe respeto por ser la Hokage!!"-Penso con malicia, la unica integrante femenina del ya nuevo equipo

Sin esperar mas, el nuevo equipo salito del despacho de la Hokage...

Sai: -Cambio a su actitud seria- ... Es que ... Acaso, no es la verdad? O tu y Naruto. Son unos hipocritas?

Sakura: Mierda Sai! Deja este interogatorio quieres! Que lo que menos necesito ahora...

Sai -Solamente se la quedo mirando fijamente, y cambio su expresion... Ya no denotaba seriedad-

Sakura: Etto... Yo... Losiento mucho... Mmm... Yo no.. Yo no queria desquitarme contigo, losiento, Sai...-Se inclino en señal de disculpa

Sai: ...

Sakura: ... Emm, mejor me voy Sai, y gracias por el Ramen -Dicho esto se alistaba para irse, pero alguien le cogio del brazo-... Sai?

.

○• → •○

.

Sasuke: "Mierda! Tengo ver al baka!" penso molesto- HEBI! - Llamo, los aludidos se detuvieron al momento- Ustedes vayance adelantando. Lugo les mostrare Konoha...

Suigetsu: Are Are... Y... A donde vas Sasuke?... Acaso, es por la chica que conocimos en la tarde -pregunto con ironia y tambien, sabia que molestaria a la "Zorra del equipo"- Si, seguro... Esta muy linda... Y ademas... No es una zorra como otras que conosco pero, no quiero decir, Pero! La estoy mirando fijamente -Dicho eso mirando a Karin como si fuese lo interesante por ver-

Karin: Hey estupido apartta tu vista de mi! Que ya te entendi!! Maldita sea! Ademas esa chica! Que tu le llamas linda! Ha! Para mi esa tiene una cara de zorra! -Grito con furia y celos-

_Plaff_

Juugo y Suigetsu quedaron anonados y estaticos a lo que habian presenciado... Sabia que su lider Uchiha es o era.. Una persona de fuerte caracter y muy frio para el gusto de cualquiera... Pero nunca, nunca habia levantado la mano a ninguno de HEBI.

Karin: ...Sa-S-SasukITO...-Emitio con deje de dolor...

Juugo: Sasuke-sama...

Suigetsu: "Mierda... No, no pense que esto pasaria..."

Sasuke: ... Escuchame bien Karin...-Comenzo, y le hablo con tono molesto... Incluso, activo su Sharingan...- Escuha. que no te lo volvere a repetir... Ellos... Ellos... Ustedes solo fueron su reemplazo! Asi que!... No propases tus limites... De mi paciencia!!...- Dicho esto, solto empujando a Karin... Y salio molesto con direccion a Ichiraku Ramen...-

Juugo: -Que le extendia una mano a Karin, para que esta se levantara-

Karin: -Rechazo la ayuda de Juugo, hechando su mano de este hacia otro lado- no necesito ayuda- dijo con odio-

Suigetsu: Pues... Yoo diria que si, perrita...

Karin: Tu callate- Dijo casi gritando señalando a Suigetsu - Todo es tu culpa!

Juugo: Karin... Etto, fue tu culpa, en primer lugar usted insulto a esa chica

Suigetsu: Asi es zorrita, ademas esa linda chica, dudo q sea una zorra como dices...-Dijo con deje sarcastico

Karin: Callate maldito... Mierda... Ahora mi Sasukito esta molesto... y yo que hoy en la noche... Joder

Suigetsu: Jajaajajaja, eres una real zorra!! Hoy dia querias estar con "TU SASUKITO" jajaja. Nose como Sasuke esta contigo. Eso debe dar asco, vaya que Sasuke si se "desespera" mucho jajaajajaja

Karin: Mierda, Callate!!

Juugo: "Mmm, ya comenzaron sus peleas de siempre..."-penso con cansancio, por la misma rutina diaria de las peleas de sus compañeros

.

○• → •○

.

Sakura: ... Emm, mejor me voy Sai, y gracias por el Ramen -Dicho esto se alistaba para irse, pero alguien le cogio del brazo-... Sai? Que pasa..

Sai: Etto.. No, mas bien... Yo debo disculparme...

Sakura: -Ladeo la cabeza en forma de negacion- No, Sai, fue mi culpa. Losiento por desquitarme contigo..

Sai: -Trato de hacer una "sonrisa"- No te preocupes feita-linda..

Sakura: Bueno... Me tengo que ir...

Sai: Te acompaño, feita-linda -Dijo, "sonriendole"

Sakura: ... Esta bien, Sai -Dicho esto, respondio a la sonrisa...

.

○• → •○

.

Sasuke: Joder, baka. Me dejaras en la ruina. Porq no hablamos en otro lugar que no sea algun puesto de Ramen

Naruto: O vamos teeme! No exageres! Ademas, comere poco ramen, De veras! 'tteba...-

Sasuke: Que pasa baka -Alzo s mirada, hacia donde el ojiazul estaba viendo...- Sakura... y Sai...- Fue lo unico que murmuro..

.

○• → •○

.

En la puerta de la casa de la oji-jade

Sakura: Sai, muchas gracias...

Sai: De nada, feita-lin- "Mierda... El tarado de Naruto... Y ... el maldito traidor" Penso con una ira contenida.

Sakura: ... Que..? Que te pasa Sai..? Sai

.

.

Naruto: Sakura y Sai?... Que demonios-

Sasuke: Maldito marica- refunfuño- Fue acelerando sus pasos, acercandoce hacia la oji-jade y su "intento de copia"

Naruto: Teeme, No! Que haces?!

.

.

Sai: "Mierda ese traidor se hacerca!! Piensa Sai! Eso es"

Sakura: Sai?? Sai!? - Lo llamaba la pelirosa, ya que no obtenia respuesta por parte de este...

Sai: Sakura...

Sakura: Eh?

Sai: -Agarro las mejillas de esta... y hacerco sus labios de la peli-rosa a las de este... Uniondolos en un beso...

-

* * *

-

_Wolas! )  
No me demore mucho, no?, a que si :)  
U..! Seguramente no les guste como quedo, pero para sacarles de dudas,  
lo seguire prontoo w  
Ah, ademas... Si te _gusta_ Sai.. Pues, no leas los demas capis.. U-u Talvez termines  
odiandolo en este fic ;;! No confundirce (o.o) No odio a Sai. .. Pero... Buee  
Ya lo veran por que lo digo nnU!  
Sin mas, cuidenceee, Aiioz!!_

Reviews?...


	9. IX: Sai y Sakura! Ramen!

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**IX: Sai y Sakura?! ... "Ramen"?!**

-

Sai: -Agarro las mejillas de esta... y hacerco sus labios de la peli-rosa a las de este... Uniondolos en un beso...

Todos los presentes se quedaron atonitos, no podieron emitir palabra alguna.  
Por un lado...

El rubio, es demasiado protector con su "hermanita" simplemente, y justamente queria hablar con su "amigo/rival" sobre los sentimientos se la oji-jade, porque no queria, ni quiere verla llorar, sufrir, sollozar... Nunca mas... Y el mismo sabe... Que ella no ama a Sai, pero talvez Sai si... En fin, ese no era el caso.

Por el otro lado:...

El portador del Sharingan... No sabia que pensar, varios sentimientos que nisiquiera penso que tenia, o por lo menos que no conocia, salieron a flote... "coraje" "furia" "odio" y... Y "Celos?!"

Sai se separo del beso... Dejando a una Sakura atonita, la cual no sabia como reaccionar...

Sakura: .. Sa - No la dejo temrinar-Puesto a que Sai, le puso su dedo sobre los labios de esta..

Sai: No digas nada feita-linda...-Dicho esto desaparecio al instante, con un "Pfff"-

Sakura: No Sai!! Espera! -Simplente ya era tarde... Sai se marcho...- Mierda!!- Se quejo..-  
InnerSakura: Shannaro!! Cuando lo veamos!! Le chancaremos!! Golpearemos!! Se robo nuestor primer beso!! Waa!! - Tocandoce los labios...- Mi primer beso...- Dijo casi en susurro...- Sai me dio mi primer beso? - InnerSakura: Eh?! Estas ahy?! Hey Sakura... - Mierda- Mascullo... Y entro directamente a su casa aun con estado de shock-

.

Naruto: teeme! Teeme! -Decia el rubio mientras zamaqueava al poseedor del Sharingan...

Sasuke: -El azabache, simplemente no decia nada... Solo miraba hacial el vacio... Que es lo que acabava de ver? Sai y Su molestia besandose?!...-

Naruto: Mierda Teeme responde!! -Casi grito, puesto a que estaban aun cerca de la casa de la ojijade... -Teeme?- Emitio el rubio con algo de desconcierto... El Uchiha mostro una sonrisa arrogante... El rubio ya lo sabia, conocia muy ien a su amigo... Y algo se le cruzo por la mente "Sasuke-Teeme buscara a Sai-teeme para hablar" Penso con ironia... - Que le haras al pobre de Sai, Teeme?- "Mierda! Pero que pregunta mas estupida! Odio matara al pobre de Sai-teeme! O con suerte, solamente Sasuke-teeme le rompera unos cuantas huesos- penso con gracias el poseedor del Kyubi..

Sasuke: ... Me voy... -Dijo, y comenzo a dar sus pasos, alejandose de su amigo/rival...

Naruto: A no teeme!! Me dijiste que iremos al Ramen del Viejo! Y Ahy iremos! -Demando el rubio al Uchiha.

Sasuke: No ire...- Le respondio al rubio, y se disponia a irse... Pero denuevo esa voz lo detuvo.

Naruto: Wow... Que lastima... Y yo que te iva a contar el tipo de "relacion" que llevavan y "siguen" llevando Sai-teeme y mi hermanita- Tento al Uchiha, con ironias y sarcasmos que dentro de el ledaba cierta gracias como su amigo/rival, iva callendo poco a poco...

Sasuke: Hmp... Vamos al jodido Ramen!- Ordeno.

Naruto: Yupi yupi!! Hahahaa!! Que bien!! - "Jajajaja Sasuke-teeme cayo... Creo que utilizare esa misma tactica siempre-Penso maliciosamente el rubio mientras iva corriendo hacia el puesto de Ramen...

Sasuke: "Se volvio mas perspicaz"-Penso con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro... "Mierda Eso me traera problemas... Maldicion! Ya me estoy pareciendo al vago del Nara...- Hmp... -y con esto comenzo a seguir a su rubio amigo con direccion al Ramen Ichiraku.

-

○• → •○

-

-Waaaaa!!- grito la integrante femenina del nuevo equipo..

Suigetsu: Callate zorrita, que no me dejas escuhar este info-mercial, esta interesante- Dijo con gracia, solmante porque disfrutaba molestar al unico miembro femenino del grupo- Y mira zorrita! Esos cuchillos estan hecho con metales del Pais de la Neblina! Y mira biene con una guia de "Como aprender a cocinar" Y eso esta excelente para ti!! Especialmente de la vez que nos cocinaste! Recuerdas Juugo Jajajajajajajajaj -Comento Suigetsu y sin para de reirce, y vaya que disfrutaba molestar a la zorra de su compañera de equipo...

Juugo: "Mmm... Ahora que me acuerdo... La vez que cocino Karin... Mmm - A Juugo le pasaron como escalofrios por la espalda tan solo al recordarlo, cosas que no paso desapercibido con el sarcastico del equipo..

Suigetsu: Vaya! Asi que lo recuerdas muy bien, Juugo.! Porque esa fue la misma expresion que pusiste jajajaja -dijo mientras miraba a su compañera de equipo que desbordava colera y su cara roja de verguenza..

-

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

-

Suigetsu: Oh! No me puedo creer los que mis ojos estan presenciando!! -Exclamo con su tipica ironia acompañado de esa sonrisa caracteristica en el a la hora de molestar.

Juugo: Karin, Preparo la cena.. -afirmo el mas grande del equipo-

Sasuke: Hmp - Emitio, haciendo su prescencia...

Karin: SasuITO! - Estoy haciendo Ramen y especialmente para ti!! -Grito con alegria

Sasuke: Ramen...-Susurro de una manera fria el Uchiha "Ramen... Mierda" Penso interiormente el Poseedor del Sharingan...

Suigetsu: Que es esto?! -Pregunto con un gesto de asco mientras observava el "Ramen" sobre el plato...-

Karin: Eres retardado o que, Diente de tiburon?! Que no escuhaste que prepare Ramen?!- grito la encolerizada peliroja.

Juugo: -Quien solamente atino a hacer un gesto de asco al percivir el olor del supuesto Ramen-

Suigetsu: Por eso Zorrita... Tu dijiste que habias hecho Ramen... Y por eso te pregunto... Donde esta el Ramen?

Karin: Esta en frente de tus narices, recontra Idio

Sasuke: Basta! -... Hizo presente su vos que notaba algo de colera -Hmp...-Emitio al ver esa "cosa" en un plato.

Karin: Lo hice especialmente para ti, mi Sasukito- Dijo risueña

Sasuke cogio la cuchara que estaba en el plato... Que mierda era eso, se preguntaba varias veces... De algo estaba seguro... Esa "cosa" no era Ramen. Y porque mierda se le ocurrio cocinar Ramen?! Si que eso lo hizo molestar mas, eso le hizo recordar a "ciertas" personitas... E poseedor del Sharingan se percato que Suigetsu se estaba que aguantaba de risa... juugo estaba todavia con algo de shock y rogando para que no se comiera esa "cosa" y Karin... Solamente queria que prueve "eso".

A los 10 minutos Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban sentados en la mesa, cada uno con plato de "eso" frente a ellos...

Sasuke: "Mierda..."- Se repetia cada rato mientras sentia el dolor del habre en su estomago puesto a que no comio muy bien estoy ultimos dias...

Juugo: "Si como esto es como morir envenenado" Penso, pero... No le quedo mas que resignarce a comer "eso: puesto a que su estomago le pedia con urgencia comida.

Suigetsu: -Mirando con asco la comida preparada por la zorrita- Hey!! Zorrita!! Esta bien que me odies, pero!! Envenenar! Joder! Tampoco no exageres! no?!

Karin: Que mierda quieres decir?!-grito ofendida -Solo pruevalo dientes de tiburon!

Los tres, el Poseedor del Sharingan, el "Dientes de tiburon" y el "grandulon" de Hebi, se dispusieron a comer... Pero... Con tan solo probar primera cucharada...

Karin: Y bien! Que les parecio?! -Grito entuciasmada

Suigetsu: Ah!! Mierda!! -Grito! Y acto seguido vomito... -Mierda! Es la cosa mas asquerosa y repugnante que comi en mi vida, verdad Juugo?! -Grito- Eh?! Juugo

Sin darce cuenta... Juugo ya no estaba... "Pobre" Penso Suigetsu con gracia..

Sasuke: -Quien tenia el Sharingan activado- "Mierda!! Debo de controlarme!! Mi estomago no resistira esta porqueria!!" - Y bien termino ese pensamiento, Se iva alejando...

Karin: Sasukito!! Espera -La peliroja tenia intenciones de seguirlo..

Sasuke: Ni te atrevas, Karin! Largo! Quiero estar solo!-ordeno con aun el Sharingan...

Karin: Sasukito-Emitio mientras lo veia desaparecer por la puerta...-

Suigetsu: Jajaajajaajjaajajajajaja por Kami!! Jajajajajajaja!

Karin: De que te ries Enjendro!!

Suigetsu: De que... Envenenaste a tu Propio Sasukito Jaajajajaja- Dijo con burla, pero la burla desparecio cuando, sientio esas horribles ganas de regresar la puesta comida que habia ingerido...

Esa noche Juugo y Suigetsu estaban mal del estomago... El Poseedor del Sharingan tambien, pero, como buen Uchiha, supo ocultarlo...

-

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

-

Suigetsu: O vamos Zanahoria andante! Por lo menos agradece que al dia siguiente Sasuke estaba "desesperado"-Comento con gracia y pervertidamente...

Karin: Que?! -grito haciendoce la indignada.

Suigetsu: Jajaja! El papel de niñita inocente no te que perrita... Tus gemidos se escuharon hasta Kami-sama jajaja... Pero... No creo que eso vuelva a suceder zorrita- Comento con sorna.

Karin: Porque lo dices, enjendro! -Grito con colera y a la vez con curiosidad, puesto a que no entendia lo que le queria decir su compañero de equipo..

Suigetsu: ... Te dire... Solamente... Que tiene que ver, con la linda oji-verde que conocimos hoy dia, zorrita- Contesto con arrogancia hacia la peliroja que estaba roja de la ira... Porque ella...

_Tambien se dio cuenta..._

-

○• → •○

-

-Sai...-

Se escucho un susurro por parte de una pelirosa que estaba meditando sobre lo que paso hace algunas horas... Y acto seguido, se toco los labios... -Sasuke-kun- Emitio... -"No que digo!! Sasuke-kun ya tiene novia!! Ademas! Decidi olvidarlo, y ademas! Ya lo olvide!!"- Trato de auto-convencerce en vano la pelirosa.

Inner-Sakura: No!! Ese Sai-baka!! Nos robo nuestro primer beso! Recuerdalo!! Shanaroooo Vamos a buscarlo y darle una buena golpiza!!

Sakura: "... Pero Sai... Ah!! Maldicion Uchiha!! Porque te atreviste a regresar, cuando, cuando... Ya te habia olvidado"

Inner-Sakura: "Un momento?! Ya lo habias olvidado?!"

Sakura:" ... N-no... No lo hice, y creo que nunca lo dejare de hacer...!! Ah!! Mierda!! Basta! Que pasa conmigo! Ya no soy la misma niñita llorona a la que todos deben de proteger!! Ahora ire a buscar al Sai-baka, y cuando lo encuentre!! Lo golpeare por hacerme eso!" -penso con euforia mientras levantaba su puño

-

○• → •○

-

- Ya se que estas aqui- Dijo... El pintor...

Sai: Ya se que estas aqui... Asi que sal de tu escondite- Volvio a decir el escritor, mientras que aparecio alguien frente a el- Me devi verlo imaginado... No Uchiha? - Dijo con sorna.

Sasuke: Hmp...

Sai: Vaya que conversador... Oh! Eso me recuerda... Cuando Naruto-kun me dijo que te queria comprar un dicionario... Y ya veo a que se referia con ello- Comento con altaneria.

Sasuke: Hmp.

Sai: Que pasa... Sasuke-kun? -Dijo imitando la vos de Sakura.

Sasuke: ... -No dijo nada...

Sai: Que paso? No te gusta que usen ese sufijo, el "Kun"... Que raro... Eso me hizo recordar algo... Feita-linda, antes usaba ese sufijo... No Sasuke-kun, pero... Ahora solo te dijo Uchiha - Decia mientras lo mirava con altanerismo, ironias, y sarcasmos...

El Uchiha no decia nada... Permanecia quieto, mirando fijamente al pintor, pero de algo estaba seguro... Esa "copia mal formada" se la estaba buscando.

Sai: Y dime, Sasuke-kun...

Simplemente el aludido lo miro fijamente en señal de que prosiguiera.

Sai: Que se siente que la chica que te amo... Ya no te ame mas... -Colera- Que ya te olvido -coraje- Eso duele?-pregunto con una supuesta sonrisa arrogante- O mas bien... te dolio... Cuando en tu prescencia, le robe su primer beso? - Gota que derrabo el vaso-

No se dio cuenta como pero... El puño del Uchiha estaba en el rostro del pintor... -Aclararemos algo- Dijo el Uchiha activando su Sharingan, y con una mirada de irradiava colera, furia, impotencia... Y ... Celos.

-

* * *

_ADELANTO: _**X: Dulce venganza... Para un vengador**

- Uchiha... - Emitio

- Eh? - Pregunto confundida. -

- El Uchiha fue quien me ocasiono todo esto...

-:-

_PLAFF_

Se escucho...

El rubio puso sus ojos como plato... Al observar una escena que no penso prescensiar en su vida...  
La ojijade... Tenia su mano derecha sobre la mejilla derecha del... Azabache... Uchiha..  
Mas el pintor...se le formo _una arrogante sonrisa_.

-

* * *

-

_Si.. La primera vez que pongo un adelanto x'D! )  
Espero que les aya gustado el capi!  
Talvez sea corto. Pero no me demoro w  
Sin mas, me despido )  
Cuidence, aiioz!_

_Pd: _No _odio a Sai! ;;_

_n.n_


	10. X: Dulce venganza Para un vengador

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**X: Dulce venganza... Para un vengador**

-

- Hmp? - Fue lo unico que emitio al recien acabarce de levantar... - 9:00 a.m... Eh?!... Ese no es mi reloj... Pero.. - Observo detenidamente. - No es mi habitacion. - Concluyo. Acto seguido se rasco la cabeza en señal de duda. - Auch!- Se quejo.

- Yo que ti no haria eso...- Dijo una voz femenina.

- Feita-Linda? Eres tu? - Dijo con duda, puesto a que su vision de los hechos aun no estaba clara.

- No... Como crees, soy tu mama... - Dijo divertida... - Hahaha.

- Hmp. - Menciono.

- Por cierto, Sai. Se me habia olvidado algo. - Dijo sonriente sin ninguna pizca de preocupacion mientras se acercaba paso a paso al pintor.

- Que pa - No lo dejo terminar.

_Plaff_

- Esto es por robarme mi primer beso! - Se lo dijo con enfado. - Idiota! -

El pintor no dijo nada mas solo... _Sonrio_.

- Ya veo... Eres tan fea que nadie se atrevio a besarte...

-

○• → •○

-

- Mierda. - Gruñia por lo bajo para que nadie lo escuchara mas que el. Definitivamente este no seria su dia de suerte si "ese" le hiba con el chisme. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si "ese" le acusaba; Esta vez no saldria vivo de aquello.

- Hey!! Teme. - Grito alguien euforicamente. -

- Hmp... Dobe. -

- Que manera de saludar, teme! - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo. - Nee teme... Ya has hablado con Sakura-chan? - Pregunto picaronamente el rubio.

- Hmp!! - Emitio y acto seguido, como por inercia golpeo fuertemente un poste de luz que estaba a su costado.

- ... Teme... Que paso eh? - Pregunto seriamente el oji-azul.

- Hmp... Pues... Hmp... Ayer en la noche...

-

○• → •○

-

- Muy bien, ahora si me desquite... - Dijo una sonriente pelirosa mientras observaba a un golpeado pelinegro frente a ella... - Bien, Sai. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - A lo que esto, el rostro de la oji-jade se oscurecio. - Quien te hizo todas las heridas que tienes eh? - Pregunto severamente.

- No es la gran cosa feita-linda. - Dijo con una se sus _sonrisas_ mientras se observaba en el espejo. Su rostro con manchas moradas, efectos producidos por los golpes de _el_. Al parecer la pelirosa le habia cuidado, ya que su torso y espalda estaba mayormente cubierto por ciertas cantidades de vendas... Y aun sentia adolorido su cuerpo.

- Ja! - Solto una pequeña conrisa burlona, que al pintor no le agrado mucno. - No es la gran cosa dices? Sabes cuanto tiempo no podras hacer misiones, Sai? - Pregunto socarronamente puesto a que su _amigo_ ni lo sospechaba.

El aludido se le quedo expectante... Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Tan _"graves"_ fueron sus heridas y golpes propinados por ese _bastardo?_ - Cuanto tiempo? - Pregunto, pero esta vez, sin su _sonrisa_.

- Tres meses... Aproximadamente tres meses sin misiones, Sai. - Dijo friamente. Como actuara el _sin-emocion_ ante esta inesperada noticia. Las misiones son todo para un Ninja... Y peor... Si este es un AMBU.

"_Tres meses sin ninguna clase de misiones."_ - Pensaba exasperadamente el pintor. Como diantres haria eso... Pero, todo se lo _debia_ al bastardo. Pero eso si, de Sai nadie se burla... Ya se lo _agradecera_ al Uchiha.

- Quien fue! - Grito la ojijade sacandole de su ensimismamiento. - Dime! Porque eso si que no fue gracioso, Sai! Casi me matas de infarto cuando te encuentro cerca de bosque! En la noche! A medio morir! Quien o quienes te hicieron esto?! - Demando la pelirosa.

- ... Quieres verdaderamente que te diga quien me hizo esto? - Pregunto con sorna...

- Sai esto no es gracioso! Asi que dimelo, baka! -

Al pintor por inercia se le formo una risa socarrona que paso casi desapercibida por la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes... Yo me encargare de el..-

- No seas imprudente! Capaz ese individuo te mata. - Comento mordasmente

- Uchiha... - Emitio

- Eh? - Pregunto confundida. -

- El Uchiha fue quien me ocasiono todo esto...

-

○• → •○

-

- Que?! - Grito inesperamente el rubio. -

- Callate dobe! - Dijo amargamente. -

- Pero... Tienes suerte, Sasuke-baka. - Dijo mientras ponia sus brazon detras de su nuca. -

- Se puede saber a que diantres te refieres sobre mi _suerte_. Porque la suerte no la veo por ningun lado. - Dijo encolerizado. -

- Ah! Baka! Me refiero a que Sakura-chan no te vio cuendo le diste la paliza a Sai-baka. Ademas - Comento poniendo un aire misterioso. - No creo que Sai sea tan vil para jugar de esa manera tan sucia. -

- No lose... No confio en ese gay. - Dijo neutralmente.

- Ah! Baka! Yo conozco a Sai-saka, hemos hecho muchas misiones desde... Hmmm. Bueno...

- Si, si si! Yase! - Se quejo el azabache. - Solo dime lo que me tienes que decir.

- Bueno! Sasuke-teme! Solamente se que Sai-baka no le ira con el chisme a mi _hermanita_. Haci calmate. Ademas que de mi boca no saldra que casi matas a Sai-baka. - Intentaba de tranquilizar el rubio.

- Hmp...-

- ... Pero...- Comenzo seriamente el rubio, mas que el azabache lo miraba inexpresibamente. - Nee... Que haras si Sakura-chan se entera de lo que hiciste a Sai?

- Como si a esa _molestia_ le importara lo que hiciera con ese gay. - Dijo casi convincente en sus palabras.

- Sasuke-teme... Solo te dire algo... - El azabache lo miro algo confuso, pero mas no lo mostro. - Si Sakura-chan se entera... A parte de darte por muerto de la golpiza que te dara... Dile adios a reconquistarla.

Sasuke atino a sonreir con sorna ante el comentario de su _amigo_. Sakura, lo golpearia? Ha! Sasuke Uchiha hasta pagaria por ver que Sakura Haruno lo golpeara... Ademas... Sobre reconquistarla?! Ha!! Eso es mil veces mas fa _(facil)_

- Espera! Quien te dijo que quiero _re-_conquistar a Sakura, eh? - Dijo molesto con sus mejillas semi-sonrojadas que trato de disimular. - Yo nunca e tratado de conquistar a Sakura, baka!

- Entonces... A que se debe los buenos golpes que le _brindaste_ a Sai-baka... Eh? - Dijo zorrunamente. - Ya que... Supongo que habra sido un _regalo_ por el beso que le dio a mi _hermanita_, no?

- Mierda. - Mascullo

-

○• → •○

-

- Q-Que? Que dijiste, Sai? - Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- ... Ya te lo dije feita-linda... Uchiha fue el que golpeo ayer en la noche... - Dijo seriamente mientras observaba sus ojos jades.

- ... "_Sasuke_-kun_?... Pero porque? El no tiene ningun motivo por el cual querer perjudicar fisicamente... A menos que..._- Sai...! - Lo llamo, y este solo asistio para que prosiguiera. - Que le hicite a Uchiha para que te dejara en ese estado? - Pregunto sin titubear, mirando persistentemente. Simplemente no le cabia en la cabeza que el _Uchiha_ ataque de la nada.

- Nada. - Respondio a la pregunta de la oji-jade.

- Que? - Pregunto algo apenada puesto a que estaba en su ensimismamiento.

- No le hice nada al Uchiha como para que me quisiera golpear. - Dijo mirandola detalladamente cada movimiento de la pelirosa.

Mas solo esta se paro... Pero no dijo _nada._ Y se quedo observando al pelinegro para ver si observaba algun rastro de _mentira_, y lo que hallo fue... _Nada._ Una mirada vacia... "_Como la de Sasuke_-kun.

- Me voy... - La saco de sus pensamientos. - Gracias, feita-linda. - Se despedia con sus clasicas _sonrisas._

- A donde crees que vas, Sai! - Le pregunto preocupada.

- A buscar al Uchiha. - Dijo convencido de sus palabras.

- Aun no estas curado! Por lo tanto no vas a ninguna parte! - Grito molesta, demandando que le hiciera caso.

- No. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo... Para buscar al _Uchiha._- Tento.

_Maldita propuesta... La cual ella no lo hiba a negar..._

- Vamos.. - Dijo sin mas.

- Vas por el Uchiha, verdad? - Dijo _sonriente_.

- Solamente voy para que no se te ocurra ningun disparate... O para que no se terminen matando. - Le dijo mordazmente.

- "_Grandiosas excusas. Muy convincente, pero... A mi no me mientes... No me lo creo."_- Bien, esta bien, como quieras... Vamos...

Y acto seguido ambos fueron a buscar al _Uchiha_... Saliendo de la residencia Haruno.

-

○• → •○

-

- Ja! Son estupideces! A mi no me interesa! - Dijo casi seguro de sus palabras... Tanto asi que quien sea le creeria.

- Sabes que teeme! En todo este tiempo... Si no te conociera... Te creeria! Hahaha. - Dijo comicamente... - Pero como te conozco como la palma de mi mano! Pues... A mi no me vengas con patrañas!

- Grr - Gruño molesto, porque su _amigo._ Tenia _razon_. Por mas que no les gustara admitirlo... Eso era un _hecho_.

- Pongamonos serios, teeme. Porque... Nose... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- Hm - Sonrio arrogante... - Yo no creo en "mal presentimientos..."

-... Hola... Uchiha...

El rubio y el azabache voltearon a ver quien era el que habia _saludado_ a Uchiha...

- Sai-baka... - Comento Naruto..

- Hola... Naruto...

Esa voz femenina hizo helar al oji-azul y al oji-azabache... Esa voz sin duda era de...

- S-Sa... _Hermanita!!_ - Dijo riendo nerviosamente el rubio..

La ojijade comenzo a dar pasos hacia el rubio y azabache deteniendose en frente de los aludidos.

Alzo la mirada y encontro los del azabache... Esa mirada fria... Que no te demuestra nada...

_Plaff_

_Se escucho..._

El rubio puso sus ojos como plato... Al observar una escena que no penso prescensiar en su vida...

La ojijade... Tenia su mano derecha sobre la mejilla derecha del... Azabache... Uchiha..

Mas el pintor...se le formo _una arrogante sonrisa_.

-

* * *

_ADELANTO: _**XI: Triangulo amoroso; Lazo roto... Esperandote.**

-

- _Sasuke sera capaz de golpear a Sakura?_

- _Hizo caso omiso ami golpe? ...Acaso no le dolio?_

_El golpe si le dolio al Uchiha... Pero el da__ño no fue fisico..._

...

- Hinata...?

- Na-Naruto _-kun_?

- Tu... Tu estabas esperando por mi?

-

* * *

-  
_Wolaaas! Como que me ha gustado poner adelantos x3.._  
_Aqui el capi _X, w _no me demoro mucho, aque si? x'D  
Espero que les aya gustado Un,n!  
-w-! ... Sigo aclarando que no llevo bronca a Sai Uo.o  
Wuee, sin mas... Cuidenceee Aiioz!_

_...  
R**e**_vi_**e**wS  
..._

_**(?)**_


	11. XI: Triangulo amoroso Lazo roto Espe

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**XI: Triangulo amoroso; lazo roto. ...Esperandote.**

-

Mas el pintor... Se le formo _una arrogante sonrisa._

- ...S-Sakura... - Emitio suavemente el rubio... No queria hacer ningun brusco ruido u ruido... "_Que pasara ahora?" "... Sasuke sera capaz de golpear a Sakura?" "Sakura matara a Sasuke?" "Mi hermanita le demandara porque el Teem~... Mierda..._­ - El rubio giro su mirada hacia el pintor que mostraba sin pudor su _arrogante_ sonrisa. - _Nisiquiera tiene descaro. El fue... Obio, mierda. Y yo que confiaba en Sai. Esto se pondra feo."_- Se decia el rubio mentalmente pensando lo peor...

Se formo un sepulcral silencio que incomodaba a cada miembro del cuarteto. Ni un sonido... Ningun movimiento... Nada... En la misma posicion.. La oji-jade frente al oji-negro con su mano levantada en señal que di un golpe... Detras de esta el pintor... Y detras del Uchiha un angustiado rubio confundido mentalmente...

De un momento a otro, alguien comenzo a hacer un duditativo movimiento... La oji-jade alejaba lentamente su mano de la mejilla afectada del Uchiha...

Este aludido aun estaba sorprendido, pero nadie lo sabia; _Exepto su amigo._ Lo disimulo, como buen Uchiha... "_Que mierda habia pasado?!"_ -Se demando mentalmente exigiendose a si mismo una respuesta inmediata por lo antes vivido. "_'Ella' lo golpeo? A el... Uchiha Sasuke?"_ - Este fijo sus vacios ojos hacia los otros negros ojos detras de la cabellera rosada... _Ese_ malnacido estaba sonriendo... "_Lo sabia.... Eres un hijo de..!!_" El Uchiha fruncio el seño inconcientemente...

La oji-jade se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la penetrante y fria mirada del Uchiha... Pero esa mirada no iva hacia ella... La pelirosa giro su rostro hacia atras... "_Sai... Entonces fue cierto..."_.

- Uchiha! - Llamo con ira la pelirosa.

El trio restante miraron con expresion seria a la oji-jade.

Al rubio las preguntas que le surgian desde su mente estaba que le carcomian de la intriga. "_Mierda, Sasuke-teeme... Sai-baka te la esta poniendo muy dificil."_- Penso con expectacion.

- Hmp. - Expreso secamente el nombrado. Como si no le importara en lo mas minimo.

- "_Maldicion! Hizo caso omiso a mi golpe! Acaso... No le dolio?."_- Se preguntaba aterradamente la pelirosa...

_El golpe si le dolio al Uchiha... Pero el daño no fue fisico...._

-

̹○• → •○

-

- Estabas buscando a Naruto, verdad jovencita? - Pregunto el dueño del Ramen Ichiraku con cierta picardia en su voz.

- Eh?! ..Et-Et- - Se sonrojo noblamente ante tal inesperada pregunta. - .. N-No... Y-yo.. Si.. No!! E-Es.... Ah... - Suspiro cansadamente...-

- Hahahahaha. No te preocupes... Algun dia se tendra que dar cuenta de tus sentimientos. - Dijo dandole apoyo.

- ...U-Usted cree? - Pregunto timidamente.

- Si, Si, algun dia ese chico tendra que madurar...

- ... Si... Espero.- Respondio tristemente.

- Se nota... Que lo quieres, verdad?

- ... - No dijo nada, mas solo asintio para que tapara con su azulada cabellera un rojas mejillas.

- Esperalo... - Dijo sin mas...

- Eh? - Pregunto confundida.

- El vendra. No te preocupes... Lo esperaras verdad? - Pregunto alegremente, ya sabiendo la obia respuesta.

-... Si! - Respondio con una inocente sonrisa...

-

̹○• → •○

-

- "_Supongo que ya fue suficiente... Ademas, eso se lo dejara claro a ese _bastardo_"._ - Feita-linda... - La aludida solo giro para observar quien la llamaba... - Vamonos... Supongo que despues _tienes_ que _cambiarme_ de vendas... - Dijo, pero con sorna hacia el azabache quien lo miraba fijamente.

- Hey...! - Llamo el rubio. - Yo me tengo que ir. - Dijo. - Adios _hermanita, _Sasuke-_teeme, _Sai-_baka!_ - Se despidio euforico. Y al instante dio una mirada fugaz hacia su _amigo_, una mirada que ya de por si le decia mas de mil palabras...

Y el azabache en respuesta asintio ligeramente...

El rubio comenzo su camino hacia el Ramen. -"_Losiento, teeme. Pero eso... Ya es problema de ustedes, no me metere... A menos que sea urgente... Pero... NI LOCO ME INVITO SOLO A UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO!!!"-_

- Vamonos... Sai. - Le dijo la pelirosa. - Tenemos que ir a vendarte nuevamente. - Dijo con un deje de tristeza que no paso desapersivida...

- Espera!- Ordeno _furioso_ el azabache mientras la cogia de la muñeca derecha de la oji-jade.

- Que haces, Uchiha?!- Demando molesta.

- Que le haces?!! Eh?! - Grito el pintor. Acercandose hacia el azabache.

- Tu no te metas! - Le grito en inconcientemente se activo su _Sharingan_. - Tu! - Le dijo a la pelirosa...

- No me tutees Uchiha!! - Grito exasperadamente.- Que nuestros lazos de _amistad_ se termino desde que me dejaste en esa banca. - Se lo grito en su cara.

- Si eso es asi! Entonces no tienes ningun derecho de golpearme, Haruno!! - Grito casi fuera de si el Uchiha e inconcientemente la empujo hacia un muro...

- Ugh! - Se quejo la pelirosa..

- Que mierda haces, Uchiha! - Dijo explotando el pintor.

- Joder! Solo no te metas! Maldicion! - Grito e activo el _Mangekyo Sharingan _que soprendio _escasamente _al pintor.

- Sueltame...!! - Ordeno la pelirosa.

- A mi no me ordenes! - Grito.

La pelirosa alzo su vista temerosamente... Se encontro con los ojos de _el._.. Del chico cual se enamoro perdidamente como una _estupida_... Y que aun sigue enamorada... Las lagrimas de la chica calleron sin pudor... Libremente...

- ...Sa-Sakura... - Dijo dudante el azabache.... Asi desapareciendo sus ojos dolor sangre... A unos profundos ojos negros.

- ...S-Sasuke-_kun..._

Se observaron fijamente... Unos ojos negros de colera e amargura... Contra unos ojos jades vidriantes por las lagrimas...

- "_Esto no puede estar pasando... Imposible_.- Penso con pura confusion el pintor... "_El bastardo... Y feita-linda... Besandose?_

_Celos...._

- Sasuke-_kun..._

- Sakura...

-

̹○• → •○

-

- Haha... Pense que no llegarias, eh? - Dijo un poco alejado de su establecimiento.

- Hu?!! Como va a creer eso, viejo! - Se quejo comicamente. - Yo soy fiel a mi Ramen!! Asi que... Viejo!! Un plato bien servido de su mejor Ramen!! - Grito con euforia.

- A por cierto... Alguien te esta esperando...

- Eh? A mi... Esperandome..?? - Pregunto dudoso.

- Si... - Aseguro. - Mira... Ven... - Dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el Ramen...

- "_Ummm... Que pasa, si.. Si no llega?... Se esta haciendo tarde, Oto-san se molestara si me demoro."_

- Ya llego.

- Eh? - Las mejillas se le encendieron notablemente porque entendio _quien llego._

- ... Hinata? - Dudo el rubio...

- N-Naruto-_kun.-_ Dijo mientras giraba su rostro con cierta timidez

- Tu... Tu estabas esperando por mi?

Ella... Asintio timidamente...

* * *

_ADELANTO: _**XII: Esto solo ocurre contigo... ~ Unica y perfecta expresion.**

- Sa-Sasuke..._kun_? ... - Murmuro lentamente y confunfida... Porque el Uchiha la habia besado?

- Feita-linda!!

- Tu no vas a ningun lado. - Dijo con colera tomando fuertemente la mano de la pelirosa.

El pintor enfurecio...

.

- LO SIENTO, HINATA-CHAN!!

- "_Nar-Naruto-kun??!!__ Es la cama de Naruto-kun!!!!"_

_._

- Pero... Asi no soy yo para ti, Sasuke-_kun_? Acaso para ti no soy debil?!

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza, U-_- Ya lo tenia, pero... Ultimamente estoy que me gano _algunos_ problemas  
"facilmente". (  
Pondre el cap _XIII_, pronto :)  
Sin mas, cuidenceee. __Aiioz! =)_

_Reviews?_


	12. XII: Esto solo ocurre contigo Unica

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**XII: Esto solo ocurre contigo... ~ Unica y perfecta expresion.**

-

- Sa-Sasuke..._kun_? ... - Murmuro lentamente y confunfida... Porque el Uchiha la habia besado?

- Hmp... - _Contesto_, girando su rostro... Para que no notaran su _sonrojado_ rostro.

- Feita-linda!! - La llamo con colera oculta. Le abriria los ojos a esa ingenua. Como mierda se dejo besar por "_ese"_.

- ... E--Ett- S-Si, Sai? - "_Que torpe! Me habia olvidado que Sai estaba aqui! Que distraida!_". Se llamaba la atencion a si misma.

Mas el Uchiha se mantenia ajeno a la "gran" y _amistosa tertulia_ entre **amigos** de **Su** molestia, y ese _maldito_ gey.

- Tienes que cambiarme las vendas, vamonos! - _Ordeno_.

- E.. S-Si. Claro. - Dicho y asintio. Hizo un ademan de caminar pero...

- Tu no vas a ningun lado. - Dijo con colera tomando fuertemente la mano de la pelirosa.

El pintor enfurecio...

.

○• → •○

.

- Y ... Porque me estabas esperando, Hinata? - Pregunto inocentemente el rubio mientras esperaban dos platos de Ramen y puerco que habian acabado de ordenar.

- Eh! - Se sonrojo al instante. - "_Bien hecho, Hinata... Ahora que le dire a N-Naruto-ku-kun... Mmmm... Deberia decirle que solamente queria... Queria estar a su... A su... Lado.. Ah!!! No! Como le podria decir eso!!"_. - Se mataba mentalmente sobre que decirle al despistado rubio que no se jactaba de los sentimientos de la oji-perla.

- ? - "_Hinata esta muy roja... Se habra enfermado?..._- Hey Hinata. - La llamo, a lo que la Hyuuga atino a mirarle...

Sus rostro del oji-azul estaba cerca... O demaciado cerca para la timides de la oji-perla. Que por inercia se alejaba del rotro del Jinchuriky, pero este, mas se acercaba al de ella.

- "_Na-Naru-Naruto-kun!! No!! _­- Grito mentalmente y..

- Que paso, Hinata-chan! - Grito el rubio cuando ya se hubo caido de la banca, cuando la oji-perla lo empujo por: _Invacion de espacio personal._ (xD)

.

○• → •○

.

- Que tienes, Uchiha! - Grito descontrolado, a lo que la pelirosa lo miro atonita, pero el azabache ni se inmuto. - Me ire con Sakura! Para que me cure las heridas que me ocasionaste!! -

- ..S-Sai..? - Murmuro la pelirosa..

- Hmp... - Emitio. - Vamonos. - Le ordeno sin mas cuando comenzaba a caminar.

- No...- Dijo la oji-jade..

Sasuke detuvo su paso friamente. Giro su rostro... Observaba de soslayo a la oji-jade. **Ella** _lo_ estaba mirando... A _el, _a ese_ malnacido gey._ Al Uchiha le estaba hirbiendo la sangre de ... De...

_Celos...?_

No celos no... Sasuke Uchiha no siente _celos_ de nadie.. No conoce esa palabra... No existe esa _palabra_ para el...

- "_Creo que Sasuke-_kun_..._ - Fijo su mirada al del azabache Uchiha. - _...Se enfado?... Pero yo..._ - Y giro su rostro para observar al pintor. Que al Uchiha no le agrado. - _Tengo que curar a Sai... Sasuke ... Sasuke Tiene que entender... Debe de entender..._ - Penso decididamente la oji-jade...

Comenzo a dar lentos pasos hacia el _azabache_...

Y el _otro_ puso los ojos como plato...

.

○• → •○

.

- Hmmm - Emitio peresozamente... - D-Donde estoy? - Se pregunto. - "_Estaba... Donde.. En... Ichira... Ichiraku... Y! Naruto-kun?!!_ - Naruto_-kun_?! - Emitio sonoramente y se incorporo rapidamente. - Uh! Me volvi a desmayar... Ahhh... - Suspiro resignadamente. - _"Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy junto con el..._ - Tomo sus manos y por incercia se las coloco junto a su pecho... _Junto a su _**corazon...** - _Naruto-_kun...-

Alzo la mirada y..

- Que?... Es-Esta no es... No es mi habitacion! - Se desespero mentalmente - "_Que! Que esta pasando!!_ - Giraba su rostro y mirada hacia todos lados para reconocer aquel lugar. - Emm, pensandolo bien... E estado en este lugar... Pero... - Dijo posando su dedo indice en su menton...

Al instante se escucho que alguien subia las escalera en son de maraton..

- Qui-en-en es?... - Se pregunto temerosa.

Una mano se poso en el marco de la puerta..

- Humm! - La chica ahogo un grito de terror, _Quien seria?_

- LO SIENTO, HINATA-CHAN!! - Grito euforica y descontroladamente mientras en sus manos traia un balde _naranja_ de tamaño mediano con agua y un pequeño pañuelo blanco en el borde de este.

- "_Nar-Naruto-kun??!!"_ - Grito en su mente, comenzo a girar su rostro inspeccionando la cama donde esta sentada... - _" Es la cama de Naruto-kun!!!!_

.

○• → •○

.

- Sasuke-_kun_ - Le dijo mientras se acercaba a _prudente_ distancia para que el pintor no los oyera.

- Hmp. - Emitio en señal de que continuara.

- Em... Sai tiene razon... Fue tu cumpla.. - Dijo con mirada seria

- No me mi culpa que sea debil. - Dijo con frialdad.

- Debil, dices? - Pregunto friamente y sus rebeldes cabellos cubriendo sus orbes jades.

- Hmp? -

- Pero... Asi no soy yo para ti, Sasuke-_kun_? - pregunto haciendo una corta pausa... Para que el Uchiha entendiera que sus frias palabras... Le dolieron un poco... Haciendo recordar cuando era una _molestia_. - Acaso para ti no soy debil?! - Le enfrento.

A lo que el pintor tambien lo escucho y sonrio de lado.

El Uchiha observo a la oji-jade... Al parecer se ofendio con el estupido comentario hacia el gey, acaso _ella_ siente **mucho** afecto por "ese?! Y ademas que el idiota ese se estaba burlando... Porque a la oji-jade se le ocurre humillarlo (retarlo) en frente de el malnacido...

Pero... Simplemente el Uchiha no da brazo a torcer _sea quien sea_.

Fijo sus vacios ojos en los vivaces ojos-jades de ella... - Eres _molesta_. - Le dijo sin importarle que ella estaba dolida _por Su culpa._

Los brillosos ojos de la chica se dilataron...

El pintor se quedo estatico de la impresion, pero a los segundos volvio a sus postura normal de _burlon_...

Aunque sea... Sabia hacer una excelente **clase **de _sonrisa, _no?

* * *

**Adelanto: XIII: Obligando a olvidar... Sorpresa?: Grave error!**

- _Esta me las pagaras, Sakura... Si quieres jugar... Jugaremos_...-

- Hmp_._ Que hayas puesto en su sitio a "ese" Uchiha. Verdaderamente, nunca pense que lo harias.

- NUNCA SERE ROKUDAIME!!! NOOOO.  
_.  
Hinata me grito que me amaba... Y me beso.  
_

_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, tengo algunos problemitas..  
So..  
El prox capi lo pongo pronto.._

:'D


	13. XIII: Obligando a olvidar Sorpresa?:

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**XIII: Obligando a olvidar... Sorpresa?: Grave error!**

-

Una traviesa lagrima desbordo cayendo suavemente por el rostro de la chica. _La volvio a llamar molestia?_. Porque?...

_Pero... Esto no volvera a ser igual. No lo permitira. Si Sasuke Uchiha tiene orgullo..._ Porque ella no?

La pelirosa cambio su postura a una mas firme, fijo sus ojos _ya sin desbordar mas lagrimas_ hacia la vista seria del Uchiha. Y solto una risa altanera cuando ya su ultima lagrima hubo llegado hacia el piso.

Esa sonrisa provoco confucion por parte de los dos ojinegros. La oji-jade giro sin importancia sobre sus talones dando la espalda al Uchiha, caminando lentamente hacia el otro chico a paso lento...

El Uchiha hiba a protestar con irritacion, pero otra voz se le adelanto.

- Vamonos, Sai. - Dijo tranquilamente como si nada en ese momento tuviese importancia alguna. - Tenemos que curarte esas heridas hechas por el _Uchiha_. - Prosiguio resaltando la ultima palabra.

El pintor mas solo asintio confuso, pero satisfecho e siguio a la pelirosa mirando sornamente de soslayo al chico Uchiha dejandolo solo... Carcomiendose con por la colera y dejandole una ira consumida.

-

- _Esta me las pagaras, Sakura... Si quieres jugar... Jugaremos_...- Y bien termino de murmurar se le formo una sonrisa socarrona propia de el,_ algo planeaba..._ y desaparecio al mismo estilo de su ­­_-Sensei_... (Kakashi. xD).

.

○• → •○

.

- No... Como lo hice... Lo heche a perder! - Se daba una auto-reprimenda, cerca a un lago. - Ahora que pensara Naruto-_kun_ de mi? - Emitia en su mente mientras escondia su sonrojado rostro entre sus piernas.

Se quejaba y lamentaba por su actitud tan _covarde_.

- Naruto_-kun_ no me volvera a ver con los mismos ojos... - Dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con surcar su palido rostro. - Pensara que soy... Una.. una abentada agh! - Se quejo. Su corazon se estujo dolorosamente.

_Y si Naruto­-_kun_ verdaderamente piensa que soy como una_ de "esas"...

No...

Lagrimas surcaban el rostro sonrojado de verguenza.

- _Porque? Porque lo hice?_ Porque se me ocurrio...

_Naruto_ -kun...

.

○• → •○

.

- Me alegro. - Comento con seria voz, pero con una sonrisa burlona que la pelirosa no veia ya que ella se ocupaba en vendarle el brazo.

- Eh? Te alegras? - Pregunto sin girar a verlo, ella sabia a que se referia... Pero preferia evadirlo. Queria hacerce la desentendida para que no le mencione _el_. - Que te alegra? - Comenzo a disimular.

- Hmp - Emitio. - "_No soy tan estupido como Naruto... Que caeria facilmente..._" Que hayas puesto en su sitio a "ese" Uchiha. - Lo solto sin pudor. - Verdaderamente, nunca pense que lo harias. Je... - Hizo una sonrisita ironica. - Lo dejaste mal parado. - Comento orgulloso.

La ojijade se detuvo de vendarlo, pero el ojinegro ni se inmuto. _"Sasuke..-kun... Se habra molestado?..._" - Acto de inercia. Una de sus manos se las llevo en frente del rostro. Con sus dedos sintio sus labios...

_Se sonrojo. Ahora que lo recordaba_... Sasuke la habia _besado_...

.

○• → •○

.

- Teeeeeeeeemeeeeee!!! - Gritaba euforicamente mientras tocaba brutalmente la puerta como si quisiera romperla a puño limpio.

De un solo porrazo la puerta se habrio, dando paso a una chica peliroja de lentes, con ajustada y _sexy_ ropa.

- Ah!! - Grito la chica, al se golpeada por unos de los golpes del rubio que ivan contra la puerta.

- Uh? Ah! Gomene!!! Lo siento de verdad 'ttebayo!! No fue mi intencion!! - Gritaba conmocionadamente al observar a la chica noqueada en el piso.

- Que paso? - Pregunto con su voz semi-apagada, Juugo mientras giraba a ver donde miraba el rubio.

- Eh? Joder... - Emitio. Cuando vio a la peliroja tumbada en el piso. - Justicia divina!! - Grito feliz, asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor. - Se nos muere la _Remolacha_! - Gritaba emocionado.

- Se murio?!!!! - Grito un desesperado jinchuriky que al escuchar tal cosa absurda se le pusiron los ojos como plato. _Y si en verdad se habia muerto?_. - Nooooooooo!!! Mate a alguien~!!! Ahora no podre ser Hokage nunca!! NOOO!! - Exclamaba mientras lloraba a mares corriendo alrededor.

- CALLENCE! - Mando una voz autoritaria que se escucho de inmediato.

_Y... Todos callaron..._

_Con excepcion del rubio._

- NUNCA SERE ROKUDAIME!!! NOOOO - Seguia con su "monologo". - LA VIEJA NUNCA ME DEJARA~

- _Tsk!_

- Eh?... - Giro su rostro hacia donde _casi _todo Hebi estaba observando estaticamente. - Teeemee!! Baka! Te estaba buscando.!! - Le dijo y se abalanco hacia el Uchiha como si no lo hubiese visto en siglos...

- Basta Doobe!! - Se quejo. Ya que su amigo-rival le estaba demostrando _afecto_.

- Vaya que es dificil y lamentable ver esto... - Mensiono decepcionadamente Suigetsu mientras giraba su rostro de un lado a otro dando señal de _reprobacion_.

- Ver a nuestro lider dejandose "abrazar" por alguien es dificil y lamentable?? - Pregunto confuso y sorprendido.

- No, eso no! Que desgraciadamente la remolacha sigue viva!! - Dijo mientras indicaba con su dedo a la peliroja que iva reincorporandose.

- Como que _desgraciadamente!!_ Eh?! Enjendro! - Se quejo, atacando verbalmente al chico.

- Claro que si _Remolacha!_ Me aguaste la fiesta que iva a hacer!! - Dijo burlandose. Mientras posaba sus brazos detras de su nuca.

- Maldito bastardo!!!

El grandulon de Hebi solo de mantenia ajeno a la "agradable" tertulia de sus "amigos" mientras los observaba con una gota en la sien. Giro su rostro y el lider y el rubio ya no estaban...

Ahora solo les quedaba entrar y esperar por el... Con sus amigos...

_Que nunca pararian de discutir..._

_._

○• → •○

_._

_El rubio llevo a su amigo hacia el Ichiraku Ramen... Mientras esperaban por su orden, el rubio decidio contarle el porque lo estaba buscando_.

El Uchiha se sorprendio a lo que su amigo-rival le dijo que casi se atora con los tallarines de su Rammen, pero no lo demostro, _todo normal_.

- Asi es Teeme! Hinata lo hizo! - Dijo sorprendido de las mismas palabras que salian de sus labios que ni el mismo se las creia.

- Callate, usuratonkachi. Es imposible. - Se convencio. Estaba convencido totalmente. No conocia mucho a Hinata _o talvez nada_, mas con lo poco que sabia de ella, es que es _realmente timida_. A penas podia decir un "Hola" a Naruto, o con suerte de _kami_ ella puede mantener una "pequeña charl_ita_".

- Ah! Teeme! Te digo!! Lo hizo...

_Hinata me grito que me amaba..._

_Y me beso._

_._

○• → •○

.

- Hum... - Emitio el pintor. Ya sabia en lo que la ojijade estaba pensado y eso lo molesto de sobremanera. _Y el aria _cualquiera _cosa para que _ella lo _olvide..._

- Eh? - Dijo al salir de su ensoñacion con el Uchiha. - Qu-Que pasa, Sai? - Pregunto ya que al parecer habia sido descubierta por el pinto.

- Acaso el Uchiha besa tan bien? - Pregunto sin dudarlo.

La pelirosa se sonrojo violentamente ante tal personal pregunta. _A que venia eso?_. Mas ella no respondio. No sabia que decirle. Obiamente su respuesta era "Si". Pero...

- Porque no respondes? - Pregunto seriamente. Y ella seguiada en silencio. - Acaso no sabe besar?

"_Eso sono estupido, Sai... Sasuke... hasta besa mejor que tu... Cuando el... Toco mis labios, mi cuerpo temblo. Y mas, mis piernas temblaban, flaqueaban cuando introducio su lengua y ~.._

- Para ser un hombrecito y orgulloso _no_ es lo suficientemente hombre que nisiquiera sabe besar...

La ojijade se quedo helada ante tal comentario por parte del pintor. _Que Sasuke_-kun_ no era lo suficientemente hombre... Ni para besar?!!!_

Esta molesta se paro rapidamente con una mirada perdida. **No** hiba a dejarlo hablar asi de _el_.

- Sai! Tu estas mu~~!!

No continuo.

Al darce cuenta el pinto salto hacia ella y al acto calleron sobre el piso. _El pintor sobre ella_.

- S-Sai?!! Que haces?!! Eh?!! - Pregunto incomoda y sonrojada. Asustandose ante tal posiscion en la que se encontraban.

- Olvida ya a ese Uchiha... - Le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar y recorrer el cuello de la ojijade.

- Ah! - Se quejo la pelirosa al sentir el contacto humedo su lengua contra su cuello.

- Hoy... Sentiras lo que es un hombre de verdad... - Y acto seguido. Beso los labios de la ojijade opacando el ultimo beso... _Brindado por el Uchiha_...

* * *

**Adelanto: XIV: Temor total ante ti...**

- Hoy... Sentiras lo que es un hombre de verdad...  
- Ahg! S-Sai! Basta!! Detente.

Un inexplicable frio sintio recorrer por toda su espina dorsal que por incercia solto los palillos del Rammen que ya estaba por acabar que cayeron al piso.  
- Te pasa algo?  
- ... - "_.. Que... Que mierda fue eso..._"

* * *

_Yeh.. Doble capi porque tarde mucho. :)  
Espero que les guste.  
n,n_


	14. XIV: Total temor ante ti

**D****eclaimer****:**

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**XIV: Temor total ante ti...**

- Hoy... Sentiras lo que es un hombre de verdad... - Y acto seguido. Beso los labios de la ojijade opacando el ultimo beso... _Brindado por el Uchiha_...

-

- Ahg! S-Sai! Basta!! Detente. - Gritaba temerosa de lo que el pintor acababa de decirle. - Que quisiste decir!! - Demandaba mientras sentia recorrer la lengua del pintor sobre su oido y con una de sus manos bajando el cierre de la parte superior de su ropa.

- Que? Acaso no me enteniste? - Pregunto con sorna observando el cuerpo bajo de el. - Hmmm - Emitio a lo que su vista se deleito al ver el blanco brasiere de la ojijade..

La pelirosa se quejaba y chillaba para que el pintor se detuviera, mas el solo hacia caso omiso a sus peticiones, ruegos... Chillidos..

_Suspiros..._

.

○• → •○

.

- Aggg!! - Emitio fuertemente el Uchiha. - Estupido! Deja de mentir. Nadie te creeria semejante tonteria.

- Vamos, teeme! No me vas a creer!! - Grito graciosamente indignado. - Mmm

- Ah... - Resoplo seriamente a lo que continuaba con su plato de Rammen. - Y... Que haras? - Pregunto con voz aspera.

- Eh? - Giro a verlo. - Hmmmm ...

El Uchiha volveo a mirarlo a ver que se le ocurria.

- Hmmmm Que hare de que??

- DOBE!!

- Nani!! TEEME!!

- DOBE

- TEEME

- DOBE

- TEEME

- DOBE

- O comen o se van a discutir como "amigos" a otro ladoo!!! - Grito furiosamente astiado el propietario del Rammen ante tal escandalo que asustaba a la clientela del local.

- Gomene, viejo... - Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

- Hmp. - Solamente emitio sonrojado por la "escenita" de lo que acababa de ser victima de su dobe amigo.

.

○• → •○

.

- Llego la hora... - Murmuro.

- No... Por favor, Sai... No.. - Suspiraba agitadamente con lagrimas en los ojos. - No te atrevas... Tu no eres asi. - Imploraba... Pedia... Entre suspiros.. Que ella misma maldecia.

- Desde que llego ese Uchiha, es solamente el! Pense que te habias olvidado de el! - Le gritaba, pero se media para que los vecinos de la pelirosa no escucharan.

- Sai.. No, y-yo so-soy...

- Ja... Es obio _feita-linda_. Eres virgen. - "_Y eso dolera mas al malnacido Uchiha_." - E acto seguido cogio su miembro observando a la desnuda pelirosa que se encontraba debajo de el con puras lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada suplicante de que parara.

- Sai! Por favor!! Que ganaras con esto?! - Trataba de hacelo llegar en razon... Pero _no_ podia..

Y lo ultimo que dijo hizo que se le helara la sangre..

- _Mucho mas de lo que tu crees.._

Sin importarle... Y de una sola imbestida se introdujo en ella..

- Ah!!

.

○• → •○

.

Un inexplicable frio sintio recorrer por toda su espina dorsal que por incercia solto los palillos del Rammen que ya estaba por acabar que cayeron al piso.

- Te pasa algo? - Pregunto el oji-azul al ver a su amigo azabache con una mirada confundida... Perdida sin direccion fija.

- ... - "_.. Que... Que mierda fue eso..._" - Hmp. Nada... - Se paro instantaniamente del asiento. - Solo me tengo que ir. Hmp. - Dijo girando para irse de ese lugar.

- Eh? Que ya?? - Pregunto confuso. - Eh!!! Teeme! - Lo llamo cuando ya su amigo estaba a una distacia considerablemente alejada. - Ah... Que le ocurrira? - Murmuro ya que no entendia el de porque ese comportamiento extraño. - A bueno! - Se dijo. - De todas maneras lo sabre. - Dijo sonriendo considerablemente. - A seguir con mi Rammen! - Exclamo cuando se le formo una sonrisa ensanchada.

- Naruto! - Lo llamo.

- Que pasa viejo.??

- Toma. - Dijo formando una sonriza socarrona y le alcanzo al rubio un pequeño papelito blanco.

- Eh??

El viejo sonrio de manera burlona y dijo:

- Es la cuenta.

El rubio bajo su mirada hacia la cantidad de lo que habian consumido el azabache y el. - NANI!!!! D-DEMO EL TEEME LO HIBA A PAGAR!!!

.

○• → •○

.

- Hmp. - "_Maldita sea... Ese maldito gay~!! Y esa_ molestia_ que no se queda atras..._" - Pensaba a lo que inconcientemente se relamia los labios... - "_... La bese... Cerezos, a eso sabia cerezos..._" - Odio los dulces. - Emitio molesto. - _Deberia_ odiar los dulces... Joder..

El Uchiha alzo la vista. _Como diantres llego _ahy_ sin nisiquiera proponercelo?!!_ La casa de Sakura.

- Hu? - El Uchiha escucho el sonido proviniente de la casa de la pelirosa. -_Maldicion_. - Rapidamente y con sigilo se escondio facilemente _y mas cuando se esta a mas de la media noche_.

El Uchiha siguio con la mirada a _su maldita copia_. Y rapidamente se pregunto.

_Porque diantres la jodida copia salia de la ventana de la habiatacion de Sakura como un "bendito" ladron?_... Y bien el pintor se hubo alejado una distancia considerable de la casa el Uchiha salio de su escondite.

- .. Hmm.. Que demonios... - Murmuro para si. - Hmp?!! - Emitio el azabache al escuchar un fino llanto.. _Que haci de facil simplemente no se escuchaba_. - "_De donde probiene ese llanto?!_" - Se pregunto exasperado.

Sintio como si algo electrico por su espalda... Y dudo en hacerlo, pero la incercia de su cuerpo le gano. Giro sobre sus talones y... Observo la casa de la oji-jade, pero mas precisamente la ventana...

_Por donde habia salido el maricon de Sai_.

- No.. No puede ser... - Pidio e instantaneamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar..

Sin dudarlo entro a la casa de su compañera... Rapido, pero silencioso...

Tomo la perilla de la habitacion, se quedo estatico.. Tenia razon... El diminuto llanto _provenia del cuarto de ella_... O peor..._ El llanto provenia de ella!_. Habrio la puerta...

_Se quedo helado con lo que acababa de ver..._

La pelirosa... En su cama totalmente desnuda, la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por una ligera sabana, mostrando sus grandes pesones, alrededor de ella adornada con un poco de... Sangre... Algunos moretones y...

_Chupetones?_

Ella estaba llorando sin prestarle atencion a nada... Que nisiquiera se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba ahy... Observandola...

El dio un paso...

_Para poder llamar su atencion..._

Ella lo observo...

_Ahy estaba el... Mirandola..._

El...

Sus ojos... Friamente... O eso parecia... Pero, realmente estaba preocupado..

Ella...

Su mirada... Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar... Una combinacion de rojo y verde en su mirada...

El trato de hacercarce

Ella nego...

- Hmm.... - Emitio con preocupacion...

- No! Alejate!! - Grito aterrada. Como _si el fuese hacerle daño_...

- Sakura... - Murmuro con asombro y temor a la vez... Perplejo..

- No des un paso mas!!! - Grito desesperada..

Ella lloraba mucho.. Demasiado..

Le tenia miedo...

Terror...

Pavor..

a el... A Sasuke...

.... Sakura tenia miedo de Sasuke...

* * *

**Adelanto: XV: Impotencia mental... Desconcertantes pensamientos...**

- Tenia miedo...  
- Eh?  
- Dobe.. Ella me tenia miedo... _Terror_...

- Largo... Me haras lo mismo!! Me das asco! Todos me dan asco!

- Asi es Kakashi...  
"_Sakura ... ......._"  
Esas frias palabras... Resonaban en las mentes del rubio y del azabache...

* * *

_No preguntare si les gusto ;_;  
Joo, obiamente no, es triste! ;O; buaa!!  
. Nose preocupen, ya va a comenzar el SasuSaku (Wo! Finalmente!!)  
w Y el NaruHina ya va en proceso x3_

Reviews?


	15. XV: Impotencia mental Desconcertan

**

* * *

**

D**eclaimer****: **

El anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece, porque si fuese asi... Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

•.•

**M**AS Q_U__E_ U**N** _RE_GR**E**_**S**__O_

.•.

**XV: Impotencia mental... Desconcertantes pensamientos...**

* * *

.

_Aproximadamente 4 a.m. Una estruendosa y oscura madrugada. Exactamente en el Hospital... Tres personas esperaban por alguien en especifico..._

_... Y justo, salia de una de las habitaciones..._

Un oscuro silencio los invadia. No querian preguntar nada, nisiquiera el rubio que estaba consternado, se le podia notar con tan solo observarlo sin prestar atencion, queria de una ves que demonios estaba pasando, estaba incomo, ya que por primera vez no queria destruir ese sepulcral silencio aunque la curiosida se lo carcomiera por dentro.

- Mmm.. - Emitio suavemente. - Necesito hablar con ustedes. - Comunico seriamente la persona por quien estaban esperando.. Estaba observandolos. - Aunque.. Mejor sera.. Kakashi! - Lo llamo, y el aludio solo asintio. Comenzaron a alejarce para buscar mas privacidad para la noticia mas el Ninja Copia le seguia los pasos.

- Hey!! Espera! Y que hay de nosotros!! - Se quejo. Mas la rubia nisiquiera se molesto en golpearlo o darle un resondro. - Tsunade nooba-chan!! - Le grito para llamar su atencion, pero... Ella no se detuvo.. Y siguio caminando por el pasillo hasta perderce entre la oscuridad con el peli-plateado.

-

- Grrr!! - Gruño de impotencia, no entendia nada! Solo le llamaron porque algo malo le habia pasado a su _hermanita_!, pero no le contaron que fue lo que paso... Pero de algo estaba seguro.. Sasuke si lo sabia, y se lo sacaria sea como sea. - Teme! - Lo llamo.

- ... - No emitio sonido alguno, mas solo alzo la vista para saber que queria.

- .. Yo se... Yo se que tu sabes que es lo que le paso a mi hermanita! - Dijo frustado.. - Dimelo! - Demando furioso.

- .. Hm... No te gustara oirlo.. - El rubio se quedo mas intrigado, pero lo iva a averiguar, aunque tubiese que joder a Sasuke por el resto de la vida. Pero el azabache entendio las intenciones del rubio y antes que este comience a molestarlo se dispuso a hablar. - Hmp - Emitio para asi comenzar. - ... Hace... Algunas horas... Vi a Sai salir por la ventana de Sakura.. - Dijo serio.

- Sai? - Pregunto dudoso, que tenia que ver Sai? - .. Por la ventana dices? - El Uchiha solo se limito a asentir.

- Escuche un pequeño lloriqueo proviniente de la casa de Sakura... Al entrar a su casa... Fue ella quien estaba llorando... - Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.

El rubio se quedo perplejo. Su hermanita estaba llorando, pero una pregunta se le formo al instante...

.

̹○• → •○

.

El sonido de las puertas al cerrarce hicieron eco en la oscura habitacion donde solo se encontraban las siluetas de dos personas...

- Bien. - Comenzo seriamente. - Nose si decirles esto a Sasuke o Naruto...

- .. Mmm, disculpe que la interrumpe Hokage - Se excuso. - , pero.. Sasuke no lo sabe? - Pregunto con la mirada seria.

- No. - Dijo firmemente. - El trajo a Sakura en brazos hasta mi, pero no sabe que exactamente paso con ella - Dijo obserbandolo. - ; Verdaderamente Sasuke es un poco _ingenuo_ para esta clase de cosas.

El -sensei no dijo nada, solo obserbaba detenidamente a la Hokage, algo no estaba bien. Estaba tensa... Como si dudara en decirle la verdad, como sino quisiese decirlo.

- No pienso decir ninguna palabra de esto a Sasuke.. Y menos a Naruto. - Dijo totalemtente convencida. - Si ellos se enteran seran de tu propia boca, no de la mia... - Comento con certeza.

El Ninja Copia, parado frente a ella, no decia ni emitia nada. No lo demostraba pero estaba realmente preocupado, la Quinta peor.. Lo ponia mas nervioso.

- Tu criterio es si les dices o no. No te lo negare, tu eres su -sensei, se podria decir, pero... Ya que de alguna manera... Supongo que es justo que lo sepan... - Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla...

- Disculpe... Pero..

- Si si.. - Lo corto seria. - Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto... Es mejor decirtelo que una vez por todas.

.

̹○• → •○

.

- Sasuke, porque Sakura estaba llorando?, Y que hay de Sai? Algo no me cuadra! - Pregunto ingenuamente.

- ... No se... - Dijo sin mas.

- Sasuke! - Dijo y lo cogio del polo contra la pared. - No me mientas! Soy distraido, torpe todo lo que quieras! Pero! Tonto, tonto no soy! - Aclaro. Mientras el Uchiha lo miraba firmemente.

- La encontre... Desnuda...

El rubio enrojecio al instante. Que pudor tenia para contarme directamente!.. _Un momento... DESNUDA?!_

- Tenia miedo... - Prosiguio el Uchiha ante el estado de shock del Jinchuriki

- Eh? - Emitio confuso el rubio mientras soltaba al azabache.

- Dobe.. Ella me tenia miedo... _Terror_...

- Ah?!!

.

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras lo obserbaba con las pupilas dilatadas... _Sentia pavor de el.. Y el no entendia el porque..._

- Por...Porfavor!! Alejate!! - Gritaba mientras se intentaba cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas que se encontraban sobre su cama.

El Uchiha no prestaba atencion a los ruego de la peli-rosa, puesto a que daba paso tras paso, con intencion de hacercarce mas a ella...

- Vete! Dejame sola!! - Chillaba, lloraba... _Temblaba_.

El poseedor del Sharingan obserbaba detalladamente a su ex-compañera de equipo...

_Moretones... Un pequeño rastro de sangre... Desnuda... Temblando... Demuestra miedo, temor..._

- Q-Que tanto vez! - Le grito insinuando que se habia percatado que estaba siendo obserbada por el.

- Porque me temes? - Pregunto algo exasperado... _Preocupado_.

Queria saber la respuesta y ya! Y la unica que talvez le saque lo que el quiere es _la Quinta_. Pero.. Sakura no hiba a querer que se acerce... Y menos que la lleve donde la Hokage... _Seria por la mala..._

- Largo... Me haras lo mismo!! - Grito algo fuera de si - Me das asco! Todos me dan asco!

Ese comentario dejo fuera de lugar al azabache "me haras lo mismo?, me das asco?, me dan asco?". - Mierda sera a la mala. - Murmuro por lo bajo, para que no le escuchara. - "_Tengo que apresurarme, o comenzara a despertar sus vecino con este griterio..._" - El Uchiha avanzaba hacia ella... A poco pasos se escontraba.

- No! - Grito, sus pupilas se dilataron y se aferro mas hacia la fria pared de su habitacion.

- "Lo siento" ... Fue lo que logro escuchar la pelirosa antes de caer desmayada... Y entonces... Todo su alrededor se volvio oscuro... Negro...

_Como la vez... En que el la dejo en esa... Banca. Cuando el dejo Konoha..._

_._

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

.

Y nuevamente el silencio en tre los amigos se formo... Pero no duro mucho.

- Vamos. - Dijo seriamente mientras daba pasos para alejarce.

- A donde? - Pregunto ingenuo.

- Donde mas crees... Tenemos que espiarlos. Ellos lo saben, y talvez no no los digan. - Afirmo mientras escuchaba los pasos del rubio poniendose a su nivel.

- Teeme, nunca espere que TU el "gran" ninja espiaras! - Dijo burlon para tener menos tenso el ambiente. - O mas bien... Estas muy preocupado por mi _hermanita_. - Por ese comentario el Uchiha se sonrojo y acto seguido...

_Recordo el beso..._

Maldicion! Tenia que saber que le ocurrio a la pelirosa, ahora!

- Teeme! - Susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba a una puerta. - Aqui estan. - Dijo con una baja voz y llamandolo a la vez con la mano.

El Uchiha se acerco. Y los vio... La Hokage y Kakashi -sensei.. Estaban tensos...

-

_- Si si.. - Lo corto seria. - Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto... Es mejor decirtelo que una vez por todas_

Fue lo que escucharon los oji-azul y oji-azabache, la voz provenia de Godaime era un hecho... Y rapidamente ambos ninjas prestaron intencion al instante..

- Bueno.. Segun la descripcion de Sasuke.. Sakura estaba sobre su cama... Desnuda... Con algunos moretones... En la sabana una mancha de sagre... _Proviniente de Sakura_.. - Explicaba a paso seguro. - .. Pero, lo que mas nos llamo la atencion fue que en su cuerpo encontramos.. _Chupetones_...

A Kakashi se le helo la sangre, con una gran dotacion de obras leidas hechas por Jiraiya-sama, Icha Icha Paradaise... Como que ya pudo entender... _Pero... Simplemente talvez no quizo creerlo_... Kakashi nego suavemente con la cabeza...

Godaime se dio cuenta que el _Ninja Copia_ lo entedio.. Lo supo... La rubia asintio tristemente.

- Asi es Kakashi...

"_Sakura fue violada..._"

Esas frias palabras... Resonaban en las mentes del rubio y del azabache...

.

* * *

Adelanto: **XVI: ... No habra poder que nos detenga...**

____

~ No me aras daño, aun eres muy

debil_, mas no te quejes... _Disfrutemoslo.  
~_ Ah... Ah... Ah! Noo oh!  
~ Ah.. Sa-ah-kuh-rah  
~ No oh! No!  
~ Ahh.. Sa-kuh-ra  
_- No.. Basta, que asco! -

Sasuke_ ... kun_!!!

Definitavemente ella era.. Sakura...

* * *

.

_Aqui el capi! :)  
W Esperoq eu les aya gustado.. (Aunque lo dudo ;____;)  
Buaa! ;__;  
"No hay mal que por bien no venga.." -Recuernde eso n_nU  
xD Sin mas.. Cdnce. :). Aiioz!_

_Review?  
_


	16. XVI: No habra poder que nos detenga

**D****eclaimer****:**

Anime/Manga _Naruto_ **pertenece **a Kishimoto Masashi (c).

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

**••• MAS QUE UN REGRESO •••**

-:-

**XVI: ... No habra poder que nos detenga...**

* * *

-

"_Sakura fue violada..._"

Esas frias palabras... Resonaban en las mentes del rubio y del azabache...

...

_.. Fue violada..._

.

El Rubio giro su rostro hacia el Uchiha... No lo vio bien porque, el azabache agacho la mirada, sus ojos y facciones en su rostro estaban siendo cubiertas por sus mechones de cabellos oscuros que caian frente a el...

El Jinchuriki tenia una mirada seria... _Violada_... _Violada..._ Maldicion! Esas palabras retumbaban como un fuerte eco. No se le salia de la cabeza. _Como dolia escuchar eso_. El no es mujer... Pero esta seguro que eso es una de las peores cosas que le puede pasar a una... _Tener relaciones sexuales, sin consentimiento... Hasta inclusive ser golpeada._

- Fue el... - Dijo vacio, sin _vida_. Con una voz muerta.

- Eh? - Emitio el rubio. _Quien fue de que?_ - Que... Que dices? - Pregunto alzando su mirada perdida hacia el azabache que seguia sin mostrar su rostro.

El azabache apretaba con rudeza sus propias manos... Sus nudillos estaban tornandose blancos. Y recien a la ultima maldita hora se daba cuenta; pero que estupido, maldicion. La impotencia le llenaba por completo. Como pudo permitirlo

Cuando la encontro, en su cuarto. Temblando. Temiendole. Por la culpa de ese bastardo... _Sakura esta traumada_...

Por ese motivo ella estaba llorando....

Con razon...

_Ella pensaba que el la hiba a violarar como _el...

Plum!

Resono con fuerza, habriendo rajaduras al muro...

_Descubiertos_...

Al instante _Godaime_ y el ­_-sensei_ hicieron acto de prescencia...

- Mierda! Estaban espiando malditos enanos! - Rugio furiosa.

- Sasuke! Naruto! - Llamo la atencion seriamente el _-sensei_ que simplemente no tenia expresion alguna ante ellos, su voz seria. _Tambien le habia afectado_.

.

- Tsunade-baa chan!! Quien le hizo "eso" a mi _hermanita_?! - Demando desesperado.

- No.. No.. No se... Aun... - Dijo. _Humilllante_, nisiquiera podia saber quien le hizo eso a su querida estudiante... Casi como una hija. Se sentia inservible, impotente. Nisiquiera ayudar en ese miserable dato... Ese miserable dato que podria cambiar las cosas. Maldito el bastardo, o mas bien _pobre_, porque... Ni cenizas quedara cuando se enteren quien fue el _violador_.

... El Uchiha solto una sonriza sarcastica, socarrona, su mirada no se podia observar, los flequillos de su cabello lo impedian, pero las tres personas que lo rodeaban estaban seguros de algo...

Sasuke no reia de alegria, ni de orgullo o arrogancia.

Su sonrisa era casi como... _frustracion._

- Hoy... Sera su puto infierno... - Dijo sonriendo con sorna, observando el pasillo oscuro que conducia hasta la salida del hospital.

- De quien hablas, Uchiha...? - Se atrevio a preguntar dudosa la rubia ya que esa voz en el Uchiha no le agrada en nada, para nada. Le hacia recordar al antiguo Uchiha, _al vengador_.

El azabache hizo caso omiso y comenzo a dar pasos hacia la salida, sin importarle nada... _Ni nadie_. Ni la mas minima o maxima autoridad de Konoha le haria detenerce, nisiquiera aunque le metieran a la cadena perpetua o lo mataran al dia siguiente del acto que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

- "_No habra poder humano que me detenga!_" - Paso por la mente del Uchiha que sin darce cuenta habia activado su _Sharingan_.

- Alto! - Grito con voz de mando la oji-miel, mientras le sostenia de la muñeca para detenerlo. - Tu no te vas de aqui! - Informo molesta. - Y es una orden. - Aseguro autoritaria.

- Nadie... - Musito. - Nadie me da ordenes... - Dijo bajo, pero claro y conciso. Todos lo escucharon.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Respeta mi autoridad! - Grito indignada. Ese niño del demonio tenia un gran ego.

- Dejeme! Voy a matarlo! - Aseguro gritando y ahi fue cuando observaron.... _El Mangekyo Sharingan definitivo..._

- Sasuke de quien mierda hablas!? - Pregunto consternado el rubio mientras iba por su amigo. A sujetarlo o inclusive amarrarlo para que no cometiera ninguna estupides por lo que acababa de decir. _Que demonios le estaba pasando!?_

- Fue ese! Ese maldito hijo de puta de Sai! - Grito. Haciendo fuerza para des-acerce del agarre de la Hokage. - Sai la _violo_! Que acaso no lo entiendes?! Mierda sueltenme! - Mandaba, ordenaba a los dos rubios que lo sostenian de cada brazo.

De un instante a otro. El rubio solto al Uchiha.

- Agarra al Uchiha, Naruto! - Ordeno consternada. Tiene que pensar a mente fria, calculadora antes de tomar accion contra Sai. Si dejaba al azabache, capaz... El pintor le diria adios a su vida esta noche.

- Tsunade_-baachan_, - La llamo a lo que todos lo que le rodeaban lo observaron, el ocultando sombriamente su rostro. - a Sasuke, no sera el unico a quien tengas que agarrar, o sujetar o amarrar. Porque... - Decia mostrando su mirada _brillando_ de odio. - Yo tambien ire detras de ese puto bastardo! - Grito desesperado.

-

̹○• → •○

-

- Ugh... - Se quejo, incorporandose lentamente. - Ah.. Donde.. El hospital? - Dudo mientras obserbaba el ambiente que le rodeaba. - In-Indudablemente, este el hospital... Pero.. Pero que hago aq-

_~ Sai! No porfavor. Te lo ruego..._

_~ Vamos feita-linda. A quien esperar que _te_ lo haga... Acaso el traidor?_

_~ Onegai, Sai. No quiero, no deseo _lastimarte_._

_~ Lastimarme dices? Esto no me va a lastimar, mas bien. Lo _vamos_ a _disfrutar_._

_~ Ahh..._

- Sai.. Basta! No... - Murmuraba. Lagrimas aparecian nuevamente de sus jades ojos. - A-Ahora l-lo recu-uer-do. - Comenzo a tartamudear. - Sai. Sai me _violo_. Mierda! - Se quejo. - Y no hice nada para evitarlo. No pude. - Lloraba mas intensamente. - Pense.. Pense que se arrepentiria. Era mi amigo. No podia hacerle daño... - Sentia impotencia y colera consigo misma recorriendo sus venas. Puso sus manos frente a su rostro. Los obserbo interesada. - Podre ser fuerte.. Inclusive mas fuerte que Tsunade_-shishou_, pero... Aun sigo siendo...

_Debil..._

_~ No me aras daño, aun eres muy _debil_, mas no te quejes... _Disfrutemoslo.

~_ Ah... Ah... Ah! Noo oh!_

_~ Ah.. Sa-ah-kuh-rah_

_~ No oh! No!_

_~ Ahh.. Sa-kuh-ra_

- No.. Basta, que asco! - Se reprendia mentalmente. En un vano intento de evitar esas des-agradable imagenes que le producia su mente se presionaba fuertemente la cabeza.

~_ Dejah-te llevar.. Feital-linda_

_~ Ah.._

_~ Aja... Sih.. Sah-kuh- ra-ah_

_~ Ah.. Sah.._

_~ Gime.. mih nonh-breh_

_~ Ah! Sah-.. Sasuhsk-eeh- kuhn.._

- Ese fue el primer golpe que me dio Sai. - Confeso mirando al vacio. Hasta.. Estando con otro hombre no dejo de pensar en ti... Sasuke_-kun_. - Menciono sonriendo con tristeza. - Pensaras como yo pienso en ti, Sasuke_-kun?_ - Pregunto a la nada, y mas lagrimas caian al frio piso de mayorica...

.

'_Fue ese! Ese maldito hijo de puta de Sai!' 'Sai la violo! Que acaso no entiendes?! Mierda, sueltenme!'_

- Eh? Esa voz... Sasuke_-kun?_

'_A Sasuke, no sera el unico a quien tengas que agarrar, o sujetar o amarrar. Porque' 'Yo tambien ire detras de ese puto bastardo!'_

- Naruto..?! ...Tengo que ir donde estan ellos. - Se dijo decididamente asi misma. - Ugh! - Exclamo, aun sentia dolores en su cuerpo. - Maldicion...

-

̹○• → •○

-

- Que mierda dices! - Alego angustiada. Como Hokage no puede... No debe de permitirlo. _Pero_, si fuese Tsunade, una persona normal... Con gusto tronaria cada parte de _ese_ que se hace llamar _Shinobi_. - Basta!

- Vamonos! - Grito escandalosamente.

Desesperados, debian sacar su anciedad o acabaria por matarlos interiormente. Querian des-ahogarce del sentimiento de la impotencia con el desgraciado que le habia ocasionado. Querian, deseaban ver corroer la sangre del pintor. _Como sea, fuera como fuera... Sea como sea._

Pero algo los detuvo...

.

- No! Detengance! - Grito desesperada, deseando que la hayan oido. - Naruto!!

Sasuke_ ... kun_!!!

.

Definitavemente ella era..

Sakura...

-

* * *

**Adelanto- XVII: Un sueño roto. Una ilusion cumplida.**

_Ellos_ no me dejaran asi de facil. _Y especialmente ese _maldito _Uchiha...  
__.  
_- Si, si estoy. Adelante... _Ino_.

Uchiha y el Uzumaki ya no eran niñitos, que nisiquieran respetan la maxima autoridad de su aldea, _la Hokage_.  
"_Has que detengan su estupidez, Sakura_"

- Te ayudare una mierda!  
- Lo aras. - Aseguro.  
.

- Sasuke_-kun_...

- Sa...Kura..

* * *

NOTA.

Las oracioes o frases que estan en _italica y con un guion como este "~"_, son pequeños y rapidos recuerdos de Sakura.  
:O

_Aqui el capi!  
:D Muchas Graciaz por sus rr! =)  
.w.  
... =_=U Anoto/alego/aseguro... NO odio a Sai..  
Sino que, no se... ù.u , me gusta mas como el 'malo' a veces  
XD_

Sin mas, espero que les aya gustado. :D

Reviews

* * *


	17. XVII: Un sueño roto Una ilusion cumplid

**D****eclaimer****:** Anime/manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi (c).

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

**••• MAS QUE U****N REGR****ESO •••  
**

**-**

**XVII: Un sueño roto. Una ilusion cumplida.**

**

* * *

**-

- 6:09 a.m. - Menciono sombriamente. - Para esta hora ya habra despertado. - Murmuro melancolico. - No me queda nada mas que hacer. - Menciono mirando fijamente el reloj de pared frente a el.

_Mierda... La cage._

Penso mientras se dedicaba a la tarea de doblar y meter su ropa en un pequeño equipaje que se encontraba ubicado en su cama. - Si tengo suerte, solo conseguire el destierro.. Y eso si tengo una _suerte de perro_, pero - alzo la mirada hacia la puerta de salida de su comodo departamento. - _Ellos_ no me dejaran asi de facil.

_Y especialmente ese _maldito _Uchiha..._

_._

_Toc Toc Toc_

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos en cual hechaba la culpa de todo lo malo al Uchiha. Ya no habia nada mas que hacer, todo estaba hecho. _Y todo por no conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_- Sai, estas ahy?_ - Se escucho una vocecilla algo chillona detras de la puerta.

.

El pintor dejo de acomodar su ropa en la mochila. - _"Bueno, aqui vamos. Si o si"_

- Si, si estoy. - Aviso. - Pasa. - Invito cordialmente. - Adelante... _Ino_. - La invito a pasar a lo que una sonrisa en los labios se le conmensaba a formar..

-

○• → •○

-

- Basta! Naruto, Sasuke_-kun_! - Les llamo nuevamente para llamar su atencion. La rubia y el peli-plateado la observaron detalladamente, llevama la bata blanca del hospital, descalza aun en ese _maldito_ piso frio de ceramica, ademas que aun estaba adolorida, eso se podia notar a metros de distancia, leves y pequeños raspones; Y al parecer habia estado llorando, ya que sus ojos vidriosos y sonrojado rostro la delataba notablemente

Al escuchar el grito de sus nombres giraron rapidamente a sus espaldas, obiamente sabian de quien se trataba, _Sakura_. Se miraron los tres fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Unos pasos retumbraron, el _Jonin_ y la _Hokage_ sabian que estaban demas junto a ese trio. Y si alguien podia detener a los tercos del rubio y el azabache esa seria la pelirosa, porque, simplemente el Uchiha y el Uzumaki ya no eran niñitos a quien facilmente se les podia mandar, al contrario, ya son adolescente que ya han madurado y por _desgracia_ son unos rebeldes y tercos, que nisiquieran respetan la maxima autoridad de su aldea, _la Hokage_.

"_Has que detengan su estupidez, Sakura_" Fue lo que paso por la mente de la rubia que por el pasillo hiba des-apareciendo junto con el _Ninja-Copia_, tenia que hablar seriamente con Kakashi... _Sobre que demonios harian con Sai._ Simplemente esa desicion deberia ser tomada friamente.

.

Los ojos rojos del _Kuby_ que poseia el rubio ensu interior desaparecieron dando lugar a sus orbes _cielo_ de siempre, pero, la vista del rubio se torno vidriosa, estaba tan preocupado por su _hermanita_.

El azabache no quito su _Sharingan_, aun. Poso su fria mirada inyectada de color sangresobre la oji-jade quien los miraba atonica y con su seño levemente fruncido. Observo con disimulo al rubio, y la primera lagrima del _Jinchuriki_ toco piso.

- Sakura_-chan_! - Grito conmocionado, preocupado. - _Hermanita!!_ - Grito dejando caer mas lagrimas libremente, demostrando y liberando asi la _impotencia_ que sentia hace unos instantes, rapidamente fue corriendo con sus brazos abiertos para darle un gran abrazo de consuelo a su _hermanita_; para hacerla saber que no estaba sola, siempre contaria con su _hermano_.

- Hn.. - Emitio con menos preocupacion, _por lo menos ya se ve mejor_. Pero, nadie le borrara de la mente, lo que tenia pensado hacer, mas bien, porque lo _ara_.

- Naruto... - Murmuro, al igual que el rubio con algunas lagrimas. Su cuerpo se estremecio, y temblo notablemente al ver que el oji-azul venia apresuradamente hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. No podia evitarlo, _sentia algo de pavor_. - No.. No. - Murmuro casi en silencio que por inercia dio un leve y pequeño paso hacia atras.

El azabache que, hasta ahora habia estado obserbando la _escenita de hermandad_ que no le gustaba ni una pizca. Se percato que la oji-jade retrocedio despacio un miserable paso. Su mirada cambio a una de temor. -_ 'Mierda, no otravez!'_ - Penso con preocupacion el Uchiha.

- Noo!! - Grito asustada dando pasos rapidos hacia atras chocando con la fria pared. - Naruto, alejate! No! - Advitio. Aferrandose del muro que peor le hacia desesperarce por el frio del concreto y el congelado piso que sentia mediante las plantas de los pies. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y temerosas lagrimas salieron se los _apagados_ orbes de la chica.

- Sakura... _-Chan?_ - Pregunto un notable angustiado rubio.

-

○• → •○

-

- Sueltame!, sueltame! - Demandaba furiosa. - Como mierda quieres que confie en ti, eh?! - Chillaba y se concentraba en soltarce del agarre del peli-negro. - Maldito, Sai, sueltame! Dejame! - Decia y decia, pero el pintor no tenia intenciones de hacer lo que la rubia demandaba.

- No. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer para que te suelte. - Le dijo suavemente al oido a lo que al contacto la rubia se sonrojo levemente.

- _"Putas hormonas!_" - Recrimino esas sensaciones a su cuerpo, no era el momento para sentir eso. - Tu crees que voy a hacer lo que me pides?! - Le dijo indignademente. - Esperaras hechado! Porque hasta sentado te vas a cansar! - Grito y le escupio con asco.

_Plaff_

La rubia se sorpendio. Un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, una notable mejilla sonrojada... _Pero esta vez no tenia nada que ver las hormonas._

- Asi golpeaste a Sakura tambien, Sai? - Pregunto sonriendo socarrona. El pintor le miro furioso. - Tu piensas que hare lo que me dices despues de lo que me acabas de contar!? Maldito puto violador! - Grito con lagrimas en los ojos. - Eres una basura! Tu sabias muy bien que Sakura... Que Sakura era.. Era.

- Virgen.. - Completo sonriendo complacido. - Mm, pues; por eso necesito tu ayuda, que no lo entiendes?

- Yo quiero a Sakura como mi mejor amiga, aun! Ya no tenemos nada porque pelear! Sasuke la quiere a ella! - Le grito con orgullo las ultimas palabras, pero tambien le dolio en el alma. Su amiga ya no era virgen, eso seguro esta que le duele a la pelirosa. Un rapido recuerdo paso por la mente de la rubia de cuando era pequeñitas, _las mejores amigas_.

.

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

.

- Eh.. Y Sakura, dime. Cuando piensas tener relaciones? - Pregunto picarona la pequeña rubia. Ante tal pregunta la pelirosa se sonrojo notablemente, las preguntas _picaras_ de la rubia siempre la tomaban por sorpresa.

- Ino_-chan!!_ - Grito haciendo un gracioso puchero con el rostro sonrojado.

- _Are, are_. Vamos, Sakura, dime. - Pidio sonriendole con una gran sonrisa.

- Mmmm.. - Menciono adorablemente y posiciono su dedo indice bajo el menton, luciendo como dudosa. - Ino_-chan_.. La primera vez, yo no tendre relaciones. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Eh? - Emitio confundida ante tal respuesta.

- ...Porque, mi primera vez.. Yo quiero hacerlo por _amor_. Lo hare con la persona a quien yo realmente quiera... - Finalizo con los orbes vivaces, brillando orgullosa de su respuesta.

- Ah.. Eres caso perdido, Sakura. - Dijo cancina y suspirado, e al instante solto una gran sonrisa.

- Que cruel, Ino_-chan_. - Dijo y tambien sonrio mostrando una gran sonrisa.

.

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

.

- Ugh!! - Emitio fuertemente por el dolor que le probocaba el agarre del chico e la saco de su agradable recuerdo. Cuanto daria por regresar en esos tiempos, en los cuales solo hablaban amigablemente como _mejores amigas_ haciendo lindos arreglos florales con las hermosas flores del bosque.

- Me ayudaras.. - La voz la saco de sus profundos sentimientos, pensamientos, y deseos.

- Te ayudare... - Menciono con asco. - Te ayudare una mierda! - Dijo con repugnancia e impotencia. - Maldito! De verdad crees que lo hare? - Pregunto, asegurando mentalmente que simplemente _no_ lo hara.

- Lo aras. - Aseguro. - Sea por voluntad, o sea por rastras. - Menciono las pocas opciones para la rubio. - Tu decides. - Finalizo seriamente.

- Ninguna! - Decidio. - No te ayudare a escaparte de _Konoha_ y punto final!

-

○• → •○

-

- _"Calmate!, calmate!, vas a preocupar mas a los muchachos, Sakura!!"_ - Gritaba la _inner_ de Sakura, para que la escuchase y esta setranquilizara. "Tengo miedo. Pero no quiero." - Pensaba la oji-jade. - "_Sakura reacciona! Son nuestro _hermano y _nuestro Sasuke_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_ nos trajo! No lo recuerdas! Para tus lloriqueos"_ - Reclamaba la _inner_.

- Sakura... _Hermanita_. - Ahora si estabas realmente mas preocupado.

- _Grr_! - Gruño el Uchiha. - Ahora si lo mato! - Menciono notablemente molesto.

- Sasuke, espera! - Intento detenerlo.

- Sasuke_-kun_... - Le dijo mientras le jalaba suavemente del haori (_N/A: Disculpen, no estoy segura si se escriba asi.)_. Ella no supo como, pero su cuerpo reacciono solo, _moviendose hacia donde el... _ - No.. Porfavor. - Negaba con la cabeza.

- Sa...Kura.. - Murmuro alicaido a lo que se agachaba a quedar distancia de la peli-rosa ya que ella se encontraba arrodillada, en el piso.

El rubio solo obserbaba tal escena que en cierto sentido no lo podia creer. Pero prefirio mantener el silencio. Queria ver; observar al Uchiha _demostrando sus sentimientos_.

- Sasuke.. _-kun_. - Lo llamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

El Uchiha la miraba detalladamente. Sin darce cuenta... Su mirada era la misma, los mismo ojos negros del Uchiha, habia desaparecido el _Sharingan_. Se acerco lentamente hacia la pelirosa.

- Sasuke... Sakura... - Penso cariñoso ante lo que estaba prescenciando. -

.

- Sakura.. - Menciono entre el beso de el y ella...

.

* * *

**XVIII: Me sigues amando, eso me hace feliz...**

-_"Aquellos que romplen las reglas son llamados _escoria_, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus _amigos_ son peor que escoria..."  
_-

_Ahora o nunca... Para demostrar al rubio lo que sentia por el.  
_.

_Maldicion... Que fue eso.., Hinata?  
_.  
_... Yo te protegere...  
_- _Sasuke_-kun...  
_Yo nunca te deje de amar..._

* * *

-

_OK, Disculpen la tardanza! ;___;_

_Es que he bajado en mis notas... Y por consecuencia_

_ya no puedo usar la computadora con libertad ¬__¬ ..._

_Bien, espero que les aya gustado ;¬;_

_Sin mas..! Cuiidenze! :D Aiioz!_

_._

_Reviews?  
_


	18. XVIII: Me sigues amando Eso me hace fe

**D****eclaimer****: **Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi (c). Pero la historia es mia.

- **D**rama - **A**ngust - **R**omance - _**L**__ime_ - _**L**__emmon_ -

` SasuSaku & N_aru_H_ina_ `

* * *

**••• MAS QUE U****N REGR****ES****O**_** •••**  
_

-:-

**XVIII: Me sigues amando, eso me hace feliz...**

**

* * *

**-

- Sakura... - Menciono entre el beso de el y ella... Y con una de sus manos posiciono suavemente sobre el rostro de la oji-jade.

Se perdio en su mente, pensaba en la nada. Mas solo del beso, lo disfruto mas _que la primera vez_; era diferente, la besava suavemente como nunca penso que Uchiha Sasuke besaria... Tranquilamente, amorosamente. Y todo se _esfumo_ al sentir el toque del azabache en su rostro.

_~ Basta Sai! No me toques!_

_~ Vas a decirme que no te gustan mis caricias? Bueno si es asi..._

_~ Ahh!!_

Recordo rapidamente ese instante, en que el le toco las mejillas y la beso bajamente solo para distraerla y _penetrarla de una,_ a sabiendas que era _virgen_.

_Plaff_

El rubio impresionado. - Sakura.. _-chan_? - Murmuro, ella cacheteo al Uchiha?. Pero porque? Y se percato, que mas lagrimas caian al piso, por parte de la peli-rosa.

El Uchiha que por su parte, un hilo de sangre recorriendo lentamente sus labios con su mejilla sonrojada por el actual golpe, su rostro ladeado de costado, y con una mirada _seria_, no estaba sorprendido como el rubio. Pero aun asi, el golpe le estaba doliendo, _y no era un 'golpesito' que no dolia mucho exactamente_, la peli-rosa obiamente ya no era _debil_.

-

○• → •○

-

Bueno, al parecer el caso de lo que era "malo"; ya que podia controlarlo, se torno a "peor". Maldecia la hora en que le hablo a Hinata para que la buscase. Ahora, el _maldito-hijo-de-puta_ conocido como Sai, las tenia a ambas. Esto se torno pesimo. Ahora no podia decir que 'no' al _gey_; lamentablemente Hinata no tenia la fuerza o aguante mental para sorportar lo que acababa de oir, mas temblaba de correr con el mismo destino pasado de la oji-jade.

- Lo siento, Hinata. - Se disculpo, la avergonzada rubia.

- No.. No te preocupes, - La perdono. - e-es-ta bi-bien. - Mintio, ya que sus consecutivos titubeos la descubrian. No podia evitarlo, no queria ser _violada_.

- No me mientas. - Le murmuro la rubio. "_Maldita la hora que le dije a Hinata que me busque hoy dia mismo! Mierda!_" Pensaba enfurecidamente la rubia, que ya no podia ni con la impotencia, ni consigo misma.

-

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

-

- Ino_-san_!! - Emitio sorprendida, pero mas que eso _avergonzada_ la Hyuga.

- Yo te vi! - Dijo con amplia sonrisa y una mirada picarona. - Te atreviste a besar al _bobo_ de Naruto. - Y al decirlo el rostro de la peli-azul se torno aun mas rojo,_ de lo que ya estaba_. A veces, Hinata le hacia recordar a Sakura cuando pequeña, timida, desconfiada, _que necesitaba de mas confianza en si mismas, _y ademas habia algo mas en la que eran casi iguales... _Necesitaban de un 'empujoncito'_. Bueno... A la Hyuga le hace falta un _empunjocito_.

- Ino_-san_? - Pregunto curiosamente, ya que la rubia sonria graciosamente con malicia. - In-Ino_-san?_ - Pregunto, nuavemente, pero esta vez con una gotita.

- Hinata! Dejate de formalismos conmigo. - Comenzo. - Yo no soy tan 'anticuada' como tu primo (_Neji_), o talvez como todos los Hyuga. - Suspiro cancina. - El formalismo no es o no se hizo para mi. - Dijo sonriendo.

La Hyuga asintio, aun desconfiada.

- Ah! - Chillo la rubia y a oji-perla se le helo la espalda ante el espando que le producio el repentino grito. - Ya se hizo tarde! Prometi a mi madre ayudarle con la Floreria! - Dijo desesperada. - Te veo despues, Hinata. - Se despedia.

- Esta bi-bien... Ino_- s.. Chan._ - Y la Yamanaka sonrio.

- A por cierto. - Dijo la rubia. - Ven a mi casa, y buscame! - La Hyuga no entendio el _porque_. - Veremos que haremos con el despistado rubio que no se da cuenta que lo quieres! - Alego sonriendo con confianza.

- Ah? - Emitio la Hyuga con sonrojadas mejillas, obserbando como la rubia corria apresurada hacia la Floreria de su familia. - _Na..Naruto_-kun. - Fue lo que murmuro decidida la oji-perla antes de continuar con su camino hacia la mansion Hyuga; y no desperdiciaria esa oportunidad de que le ayudaran. Ya sabia que tenia que hacer mañana. _Todo por el rubio_ que ella ama profundamente...

-

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

-

- "_Seguramente mi mama le dijo a Hinata que me encontraba en la casa de Sai_." - Penso, siendo ya lo mas logico, ya que mayormente hiba a visitar a Sai, pero por _suerte_ nunca hizo nada indevido con el. Aceptaba que sentia algo por el, pero ahora... Ahora solo le desea lo peor.

.

- Bueno, bueno. Supongo que ahora no podras negarte. - Dijo con malicia, observando primero a la rubia y luego pasando por la peli-azul.

- Que te hace creer eso?! - Reto, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta. Tenia que demostrar sea como sea que Hinata no era una razon por la cual estar preocupada, sabia perfectamente que Sai pordia usar a la Hyuga como medio de chantaje.

Intento forma una sonrisa de superiorida, porque por el momento la "suerte" estaba de su lado, estaba arriba de ellas, podia, puede escapar de la aldea, aun. Esa suerte, suerte que no va a desperdiciar.

-

○• → •○

-

La tranquila mirada del _Jonin_ la ponia las nerviosa y desesperada de lo que ya estaba. No podia pensar calculadoramente teniendo una mirada sobre ella; y eso no le gustaba para nada. Necesitaban una solucion y ya!, maldicion, que estaba esperando el _Ninja-Copia_, que ella le diera las ordenes, solo por ser _Hokage_ tenia que pensar en todo?!, en estos momentos deseaba que nunca hubiese sido _Hokage_, estaria con una vida de _Sake_ y _apuestas_ como antes, como amaba y extrañaba esa vida.

Pero no! Ahora pensando en una solucion, aunque ya tenia una: Matar a Sai de la manera mas dolorosamente lenta muerte de todas. Aunque eso simplemente no era una solucion a mente fria que digamos. Pero estaba indemoniadameten preocupada por la pelirosa. Y ademas que el puto Sai le fue enviado por el viejo de mierda de _Danzou_, y peor! Si se enteran esos jodidos viejos conocidos como sus 'consejeros', que no sirven para nada, mas solo le causan jaquecas y le hacen su vida una pesadilla! Ya quisiera mandar a la mierda todo, como se estrezaba.

- "_Tranquilizate!"_ - Se grito mentalmente, la incontrolable desesperacion le estaba haciendo pensar reverendas estupideces, no podia arrepentirce de nada. Todo tenia un lado bueno... Todas sus preocupaciones y _perdidas_ mayormente fueron _rencompezadas_.

.

- Solamente el exilio. - Respondio como si _estuviese_ tranquilo, pero por dentro _no_ lo estaba.

- Eh? - Emitio. Se metio demasiado en sus pensamientos, arrepentimientos.

- Usted no debe pensar como lo hacen Naruto o Sasuke, _Hokage-sama_. - Le dijo.

- Soy la _Hokage_. - Alego seriamente. - Pero a la vez soy humana, y por lo tanto tengo sentimientos y pensamientos propios como iguales a los demas. - Confeso seriamente frunciendo el seño.

- "Los Shinobis no deben dejarce llevar por los sentimientos", es como una _norma_, una _regla_ en el mundo ninja. - Aclaro sabiamente observando a su superiora seriamente. Era cierto, el tenia razon.

- Hmm.. - Medito. - Si fuese asi... No habria "amistad"

_"Aquellos que romplen las reglas son llamados _escoria_, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus _amigos_ son peor que escoria..."_

-

○• → •○

-

"Como demonios es que llegamos a esto 'ttebayo!" - Se preguntaba seriamente el rubio en su mente. "Asi... Todo porque ahora mi _hermanita_ trae loquito al _teeme_!" - Se auto-respondio mentalmente. "Y todo por el beso!" - Se gritaba interiormente el rubio mientras veia al _teeme_ y a su _hermanita_ saltando sobre en casa en casa. '.._El beso_...' Rapidamente la mente del rubio viajo hacia el momento en que Hinata lo beso.

-

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

-

- Na-Naruto_..-kun_.. - Murmuro sonrojada, jugando tierna e inocentemente con sus manos. Mas el rubio no la escucho bien porque el estaba _ocupado deborando_ su gran plato de _Ramen_. - Naruto_-kun._ - Le llamo suavemente; a lo que esta vez el rubio la escucho y dejo de prestar atencion a su _adiccion_. (_N.A: Bueno, dudo que sea posible xD_) y llevo su mirada hacia la Hyuga.

- Si, Hinata_-chan?_ - Pregunto el oji-_cielo_ con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - Tienes fiebre? Porque estas enrojedida, Hinata_-chan!_ - Menciono el Uzumaki en son de preocupacion.

Dios, como la sangre le subia mediante el rostro cada vez que el le prestaba atencion, o la llamaba. Suerte que el rubio era muy distraido y no se percataba que el sonrojo producido era por _el_.

- Hi-Hinata_-chan_? - La llamo, la mencionada se habia metido demasiado entre sus pensamiestos.

Esta muy sonrojada, el rostro del _jinchuriki_ estaba a escasos centimetros de distancia al la de ella.

_Ahora o nunca... Para demostrar al rubio lo que sentia por el._

.

Las pupilas del rubio se contrayeron, soprendido.

Hinata_-chan_ lo estaba besando.

Inocentemente.

Se sentia calido.

_Completo_.

.. Y asi, la calides desparecio, alzo la vista. Hinata_-chan_ frente a el, su mirada perla estaba nublada por la verguenza. Sus manos cubriendo sus labios, sus mejillas ensonrejidad, haciendola ver las inocente de lo que ya era.

El rubio, embelazo, no se percato de la intenciones de la Hyuga. Cuando recien lo noto, ya estaba solo con su plato de Ramen en _Ichiraku Ramen_. La Hyuga habia huido.

_Maldicion... Que fue eso.., Hinata?_ - Se auto-pregunto sintiendo su corazon latir con ferocidad, y con un leve sonrojo.

_Hinata_-chan...

-

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

-

- _"Joder, lo peor fue que le conte al _teeme_, ademas ni me creyo!"_ - Se gritaba interiormente el oji-azul con reproche. - "_Sea como sea. Despues de arreglar el asuntiyo con el puto de Sai. Hablare con Hinata_-chan..._" - _Aseguro con desicion, propio de el.

.

Mas adelante del rubio, por pocos metros. Estaban saltando el azabache y la peli-rosa, pero la mencionada siendo ayudada por el Uchiha; el la estaba llevando sobre su espalda, puesto a que ella sentia los dolores en su cuerpo, especialmente; en la entre-pierna, _pero no queria decirlo... Verguenza_.

El Uchiha estaba callado, mas de lo normal. Talvez, quien sabe; Pensando en la manera mas cruel de asesinar a su puta 'copia', que pensandolo bien, de _su_ 'copia' no tiene nada, puesto que el Uchiha Sasuke, no le haria tal cosa a una mujer ~_Talvez con excepcion de sus enemig_as_ o su las chicas del Club de Fans_. Pero eso no era el tema... No le haria ni queria hacerle daño a _su_ pel~

- Sasuke_-kun_... - Lo llamo suavemente, la voz de la pelirosa.

- Hn? - Emitio en forma de respuesta, no fue frio, mas solo serio.

- Lo.. Losiento... - Le pidio sonrojandose debilmente.

- Porque te disculpas..? - Se notaba el leve tono de pregunta. Simplemente Uchiha Sasuke no es de las personas que le gusta preguntar.

La oji-jade lo miro fijamente, pero luego su mirada paso hacia la mejilla del Uchiha, estaba un poco rojo por el golpe que le dio, afortunadamente, el temor hacia el azabache y el rubio habia cedido considerablemente, _fruto de la confianza que les tenia_. - Por.. Por.. El gol-pe.. - Termino y desvio la mirada. Nunca habia pensado en su vida que golpearia al Uchiha por culpa de temor a otro hombre.

- Hmm.. No tienes porque disculparte.. - Le dijo, casi murmurando.

- Sasuke_-kun_.. - Menciono apoyandose mas sobre la espalda bien formada del azabache, sonrojandose mas instantaneamente.

- Porque quieres ir a su casa? Tienes que recuperarte. - Pregunto y recomendo calculador. Estaba preocupado, pero no lo demostraria, especialmente si estaba el jodido rubio a poca distancia. Bueno, el rubio se _gano demasiada_ demostraccion de afecto del Uchiha para con la Haruno, y con eso era mas que suficiente prueba para el _querido hermanito_ de la oji-jade.

- Estoy bien, Sasuke... - Lo intento tranquilizar. - Ya no soy _debil_, ya no se deben precoupar por mi, ya puedo defende~

- No lo creo. - Aseguro _friamente_, a lo que la ojidaje se soprendio tristemente, _el aun la consideraba debil_. - Por sentirte que puedes defenderte por ti sola, fijate lo que te paso. - Regaño friamente.

El corazon de la kunoichi se detuvo por unos instantes; Una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la peli-rosa. - Pero... - Intento contradecirlo, defenderce.

- No hay _pero_ que valga, Sakura. - No la dejo continuar. Ella entristecio notablemente, la hizo sentir _inutil_ como ninja. - Ademas.. - Prosiguio sin quitar la mirada del camino. - Por mas fuerte que seas...

_... Yo te protegere..._

- _Sasuke_-kun...

-_ No dejare que algo malo te vuelva a pasar_.. - Dijo sonrojado, sin mirarle a los ojos jades, vivaces de alegria, de_ sentimiento_.

Y en respuesta ante aclaracion, la pelirosa se aferro mas al azabache, como _abrazandolo_. - Sasuke_..-kun.. _- Lo llamo con lagrimas, y con el rostro sonrojado. -

_Yo nunca te deje de amar..._

-

* * *

ADELANTO: **XIX: Justicia, exilio.. Mision!**

-

- Uh? Ah.. Por cierto, y donde se metio Hinata?

- Me dijo que buscaria a Ino para hablar "cosas"

.

Si Hinata estaba buscando a Ino.

Entonces esta en la casa de Sai.

El azabache funcio el cejo.

La pelirosa comenzo a sudar frio y su mirada se dilato.

El rubio sintio como si una descarga electrica hubiese pasado por su espina dorsal.

_Hinata en la casa de Sai?_

_-  
_

* * *

_Antes que todo: Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad!_

_w Espero que les aya gustado... ù.u creo, ºOº  
Sin mas, cuidence! O_

_Reviews?  
_


	19. XIX: Justicia, exilio Mision!

**• Declaimer:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi ©. Pero la historia es mía.

Género: Drama - Romance - Angustia

Advertencia: Tortura/Violación.

SasuSaku 'n NaruHina 'n …

* * *

**••• MAS QUE U****N REGR****ESO •••**

-:-

**XIX: Justicia, exilio.. Mision!**

* * *

-

_Yo nunca te deje de amar..._

Ante esas palabras el corazon del orgulloso Uchiha dio un vuelco, su sangre dreno por sus venas. _Se sonrojo_. Nunca lo habia dejado de amar. Su corazon estaba _saltando_ de felicidad interiormente... La miro sin que ella se diera cuenta y se percato que la pelirosa estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de el, era obio. Varias, rapidas preguntas pasaban por la mente del Uchiha, esa preguntas venian y se hiban por su mente cada instante, lo desesperaba; _no lo demostraba_, pero esas preguntas le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, psicologicamente.

_Que o como responderia a la oji-jade a su declaracion? Que le tenia o deberia decir? Tendria decirle que el..._

_Tsk._

Pero de algo estaba mas que seguro, no cometeria la misma estupides dos veces, como la de años antes. No perderia la oportunidad._ No haria caso omiso al amor profesado por la chica. No como esa vez_.

Pero.. Como demonios se lo haria saber? Y peor, el _dobe_ estaba a poca distancia, y de seguro tiene esas _orejas de burro muy bien paradas_. Escucharia cualquier clase de demostraccion de _afecto_ que le dijera o diera entender a la peli-rosa.

.

- _Uh?_ - Emitio vagamente el rubio, percatandose que el azabache lo miraba con reproche de reojo. - _Ahora que le pasa a ese _teeme_? Porque me ve asi?_ - Se preguntaba confundido; y en respuenta le regreso la mirada. Consentradose en sus pensamientos y en mirar con desgano al Uchiha, nisiquiera se percato...

_Plumm_ -_Se choco_-

- Ahhh!! - Gritaba desesperadamente el oji-azul, a lo que por inercia agitaba los brazos y manos.

El azabache paro el salto por el grito emitido por el rubio, se giro y rapidamente se puso en posicion de batalla, teniendo cuidado de la pelirosa que estaba sobre su espalda. obserbo al rubio cayendo. Fruncio el seño y recompuso la postura al ver al rubio cayendose, nisiquiera se molesto en hacer un misero ademan de movimiento para ayudarlo o salvarlo. La pelirosa miraba la caida del rubio desde la espalda del Uchiha. - Naruto... - Solamente murmuro la pelirosa con un toque de preocupacion y a la vez; con una gota en la cabeza. El azabache fruncio mas el seño por la preocupacion de la pelirosa para con el rubio.

.

- Uh!! - Se quejo de dolor al sentir un _peso extra_ sobre sus hombros o sobre el, porque ya estaba _tirado_ sobre el suelo. Miro que era el _bulto que cayo de los cielos_. - Naru_baka_! - Le grito, el aludido solo sonrio nerviosamente sin hacer ningun movimiento por quitarce de encima mas solo se quejaba del dolor. - Joder! Que te bajes! - Exclamo mosqueado y el rubio instantaneamente se paro de el.

- Joo. Solo fue un accidente. - Se defendio el rubio haciendo unos mofletes. Al instante del altercado bajaron el azabacho y la pelirosa.

- Deberias tener mas cuidado. - Aconsejo, con una _tetrica_ voz al parecer del rubio.

- Shino? - Llamo el rubio dudoso, y el Aburame aparecio a su espalda, haciendo que el rubio se le helara la piel. - _Jodeer! Que misterioso es!! 'ttebayo!_ - Se quejaba mentalemente el rubio.

El Inuzuka paso una rapida mirada masajeaba a Akamaru mas disimuladamente miro al Uchiha y en la espalda de este a Haruno. - _Que dian...?_ - Se preguntaba. No que el Uchiha no queria ver a Sakura ni en pintura? El chico sonrio arrogante levemente. - Ah.. Ya veo.. - Murmuro. Nadie le escuho. - _Como ya acabaste tu primera 'meta' ya vas por la segunda?, que rapido eres Uchiha_. - Le proboco gracia lo que pensaba, y sonrio notablemente que todos giraron a verlo, al notarlo recompuso una postura seria.

El azache lo observo profundamente por unos instantes, _se percato_. Era mas que obio que estaba hablando de el.. Y de ella. La sonria estupida del Inuzika lo delataba. - _Mierda_. - Fue lo que penso.

- Uh? Ah.. Por cierto, y donde se metio Hinata? - Pregunto cambiando de tema sin proponercelo. Distraidamente.

- Me dijo que buscaria a Ino para hablar "cosas". - Respondio el dueño de Akamaru con desinteres. - Seguramente son esas cosas aburridas, ya saben.. "cosas de mujeres". - Por incercia obserbo a la pelirosa; esta fruncio el seño. El solo sonrio temeroso. - Sin ofender.. - Agrego con una gotita, conocia perfectamente el caracter explosivo de la Haruno, suficiente tenia con ver pegar todos los dias a Naruto. La pelirosa volvio a su postura normal.

- No creo. - Se metio misteriosamente el Aburame. Todos le miraron, _prosigue_; fue la señal que se dio a entender. - Yo vi a Ino ir a la casa de Sai cuando venia aqui. - Completo sin mas.

- Entonces, por consiguiente... - El Inuzuka puso una cara dudosa haciendo su hipotesis. - Si Hinata estaba buscando a Ino. - Se detuvo, medito y concluyo con rapidez. - Entonces esta en la casa de Sai. - Termino, sonriendo ubicando sus brazos detras de su nuca.

El azabache funcio el cejo.

La pelirosa comenzo a sudar frio y su mirada se dilato.

El rubio sintio como si una descarga electrica hubiese pasado por su espina dorsal.

_Hinata en la casa de Sai?_

-

• •

-

- Onegai.. Ino-_chan_. - Pidio, no debia mostrar temor o simplemente eso empeoraria la situacion. No queria que por su culpa la rubia diera brazo a torcer, no queria que nada malo le pasara ni a la rubia que la queria ayudar para con el rubio, ni a ella.. Y tampoco queria que algo como le paso a Sakura_-san_ le pasara a otra joven de la aldea. Tenia que demostrar rudeza. Ser fuerte _mentalmente._

- Estas segura, Hinata? - Pregunto susurrando para que el pelinegro que esta el la siguiente pensando no las escuchara. Joder! Esas cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas y tobillos la desconcentraba, ese dolor. - Segura? - Volvio a preguntar y la Hyuga asintio. La Yamanaka fijo su vista hacia el peli-negro. - Sai.. - Murmuro. No podia evitarlo, le gustaba. Una basura que violo a su amiga, pero aun asi.. _Pero que mierda de persona se sentia en esos momentos_.

La oji-perla sonrio. No debia, pero, ella tambien sabe lo que es amar, sabe lo que se siente no ser correspondida. - _Ahora que lo pienso_.. - Se le paso por la mente. - _Sasuke_-san _rechazo el amor de Sakura_-san_, Sai no corresponde al amor de Ino_-chan_ ni de nadie.. Y Naruto _-kun_ no siente lo mismo que yo por el.. Ademas, Kurenai_-sensei.. _Esta embarazada y Azuma_-sensei_ esta..._ - Se detuvo en sus pensamientos, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. - _Muerto.. Los shinobis y kunoichis.. No hay felicidad en el amor? Al parecer no..._

- Hinata? - La llamo la rubia, la preocupacion en su voz era clara, Hinata estaba soltando lagrimas. Talvez porque tenia miedo de que le pase lo mismo que la oji-jade. - _Mierda, hace momentos estaba tan decidida.. Esto me desanima_. - Penso con temor, una gota de sudor resvalo por su rostro.

- Ino-_chan_. - La llamo, la rubia alzo la desesperanzada mirada. - .. - No dijo nada, fruncio el seño con desicion, con maestria saco una kunai de su bolso ninja. - Agamoslo. - Aclaro, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Yamanaka sonrio, asintio. - Hagamoslo. - La desicion aparecio en ellas.

-

• •

-

- Que? - Emitieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Confusos ante tal mision, con solo la mirada exigian una respuesta rapida ante tal mision. Que les estaba pasando? Es que.. No te tenia logica.

- Que esperan! - Estaba desesperada. - Shizune! - Llamo, la aludida se sobresalto. - Traeme sake, ahora! - Ordeno, necesitaba des-ahogarce de alguna manera. Sus nervios no podian con toda esa carga. Debia calmarce, estaba segura que el equipo cumpliria la mision, y para cuando ellos cumplan la mision su mente debe de estar fria, calculadora, no pensar con los sentimientos... _No debia_.

- Pero.. Hokage_-sama_.. - Se atrevio a hablar la chica, temerosa. Desconcertada ante la mision, tenian que saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

- Hmm.. - Emitio con el entrecejo fruncido, trantando de hallar algo logico en todo esto.

- Bua! Tengo la llama de la juventud se estaba apagando en mi! - Grito, chillando, confundido. - Buaa!!

- Tome, Tsunade_-sama_. - Se metio Shizune en la conversacion solo para darle el sake a la Hokage, mas esta, el vaso de sake, se lo tomo rapidamente de un solo sorbo.

- Disculpe, Hokage_-sama_. - Se metio el "lider" del equipo, que estaba tan confuso como los demas.

- Tu no vas, Gay. - Ordeno friamente, no tenia tiempo, mas bien lo estaban desperdiciando y eso le estaba haciendo perder mas su poca paciencia. - Lee, TenTen, y Neji podran solos. - Rodo la mirada, nada podia apagar la furia que tenia bien dentro, la impotencia. - Vayance! - Exploto al no ver ningun movimiento por parte de los tres jovenes.

Temblaron los tres levemente ante tal grito que les descuadro. - Hai! - Respondieron a la vez, _en equipo_. Y desaparencieron instantaneamente en una nube de humo, como si quisiecen escapar de ahy.

.

- Me explicaran que esta pasando aqui? - Pregunto Gay seriamente.

Hatake dio algunos pasos aparentado una infinita tranquilidad, frente a Gay solo dijo. - Ven, sigueme, que yo te lo explicare, porque la Hokage _no debe_ escucharlo otravez.

La rubia oji-miel no dijo nada, pero escucho lo que dijo el _Ninja-Copia_, solamente suspiro, como metodo de tranquilizarce. - _Que es lo que hare cuando lo tenga alfrente mio..?_ - Se preguntaba constantemente, esa pregunta que nola dejabaen paz nipor un segundo. Obiamente si quisiera hacer pagar a Sai, el puto de Danzou meteria las manos al fuegos por el, y peor si se meten los viejos de los consejeros; _Sai podria muy facil librace de esta._

.

- Y bien... Que es lo que quieres saber? - Le pregunto el _Ninja-Copia_ para acabar de una vez con todo esto, no deseaba ser cuestionado, pero tenia que responder a las preguntas ya que la Hokage relata lo que paso, bien capaz se va personalmente detras de Sai. - Cual es tu duda, Gay? - Pregunto sin ninguna emocion.

Medito y suspiro, algo pasaba, conocia muy bien a Kakashi por mas que intentara poner cara de que aqui-no-pasa-nada. - Porque la mision para _mis_ muchachos fue... O mas bien..

_Para que la Hokage quiere urgentemente en su prescencia a Sai?.._

-

• •

-

- Pero que mierda les pasa! - Grito desesperado saltando sin descanzo, tratando de seguirles el paso; especialmente al rubio, que era el primerito en la fila llendo con velocidad a casa del pelinegro, Sai. - No entiendo, cual es la prisa! - Exclamo para que le dieran una clase de explicacion, no entendia. Que pasa con Hinata, con Ino, con _Sai_. Especialmente con Sai, - _Porque cuando lo mencione, el _baka_ de Naruto salio corriendo, y atras Uchiha y Sakura?_ - Se pregunto confusamente, porque estaban tan desesperados en encontrar a Sai?

- Al parecer, pasa algo malo. - Dijo vajamente Aburame, que hiba a la misma altura que Kiva, preguntandose lo mismo. Esa actitud desesperante no era asi de comun en el Uchiha.. Podria ser en Haruno que tiene un mal caracter, pero.. En Naruto?, - _Humm, porque habran salido corriendo?_..

.

- Sasuke_-kun..._ - Lo llamo dudando, necesitaba algunas palabras de consuelo, tenia miedo, talvez; ya no hablaba mucho con Ino, o se habian convertido en rivales, pero. No queria ni deseaba que algo como que le paso le pasara, y peor, si Hinata esta ahy, no queria que nada le pasara a ambas. El temor le invadio de nuevo, se aferro mas al Uchiha.

El azabache sintio el abrazo de la oji-jade, pudo sentir su corazon de ella latir violentamente, temor. El miedo volvio a ella. - _Teme por lo que pueda pasar a Ino o Hinata._ - Fue preciso en su deduccion, conocia muy bien a la peli-rosa. - Que pasa, Sakura..? - Pregunto, casi susurrando, levemente con dulzura para tranquilizarla.

- Dime.. Dime que no les a pasado nada.. Aseguramelo.. - Pedia.

Lo sabia, el Uchiha lo sabia, ella se referia a la Hyuga y la Yamanaka, que tenia que responderle, que estaban bien?, que estaban mal?, tenia que consolarla supuestamente, hacerla sentir bien, despreocupada, pero.. Tampoco queria mentirle. - No te puedo asegurar.. - No mintio, era verdad. El azabache sintio que la pelirosa ladeaba la cabeza. - Lo que te puedo asegurar, es que lo intentaremos. - Alego, sonriendo ligeramente. - Y ayudaremos al _dobe_ de Naruto para con Hinata..

- Sasuke_-kun_.. - Le devolvio la sonrisa..

.

_No! No! No!_

Se repetia mentalmente el rubio. Porque eso era lo que deseaba, que nada les pasara, especialmente por la Hyuga. -_ No puede pasarle eso! No! No pude evitar que le pasara a mi _hermanita_, pero! No dejare que le pase a Hinata_-chan!_ No dejare que eso pase!_ - Se exclamaba metalmente para darce motivacion, acelerando el paso, dejando a los demas atras. El camino hacia la casa de Sai se le hacia largo.. Extenso... Infinito.

- Naruto_-kun_?! - Una voz le llamo. Lo reconocio instantaneamente, facilmente.

- _Cejas encrespadas?_ - Respondio a la persona quien lo habia llamado.

- Que haces a estas horas de la mañana, Naruto-_kun?_ - Pregunto a sabiendas que el rubio siempre se dormia hasta tarde y era demasiado temprano, aun.

Los demas aparecieron instantaneamente.

- Wo.. Naruto_-kun_ no estas solo? Pero porque... Kiva_-kun?_ Shino_-kun?_ Sasuke.. Uh! Sakura_-san!_ - Exclamo con encanto y con un sonrojo. - Que hace siendo cargada por el Sasukemi bella flor de cerezo! - Dijo embelezado.

- Em.. - Emitio con una gota la pelirosa.

- Tsk, alejate. - Dijo cortante, todos le quedaron mirando. - Hnn, alejate de ella. - Dijo, fruncio el seño.

Lee dio un paso serca del azabache, tambien fruncio el seño. - Quien eres para alejarme de ella? - Esa pregunta hizo que todos miraran al instante al Uchiha, esperando por la respuesta del aludido.

El azabache se sonrojo levemente, ahora que debia responder. Observo disimuladamente a la oji-jade... Tambien esperaba una respuesta para la pregunta de Lee, estaba sonrojada.

- Yo.. - Comenzo, todos lo miaraban atento. - Yo.. Ella es!

- Aqui estas, Lee! - Aparecio la oji-chocolate saltando hacia ellos desde un gran arbol, y detras de ella, Neji. - Donde te metiste! Al parecer no te diste cuenta con que urgencia quiere la Hokage que acabamos con esta mision!

- Awww! - Expresaron el Aburame y el Uzumaki al unisono. Decepcion, querian escuchar la respuesta del Uchiha.

- Oh. Que hacen todos aqui, reunidos..? - Pregunto confusa.

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que completar la mision. - Dijo seriamente.

- Cual es la mision? - Se atrevio a preguntar la oji-jade, al verlos tan apresurados por completar la mision. - Es tan importante, o algo? - Desperto la curiosidad, siempre habian tenido misiones, pero.. Ellos estaban como dudosos, apresurados..

- Es una mision muy rara, no sabemos.. No entendemos.. - Contesto TenTen con desilucion.

- Y cual es la mision? - Pregunto el rubio frunciendo levemente el seño, de una vez al grano, tenian que ir a la casa de Sai.

- Llevar con urgencia a Sai donde Hokage_-sama.._

-

_

* * *

_

-

_Lo siento, no hay adelanto.. ;__;_

_Espero que les aya gustado - aunque lo dudo xD._

_Sin, mas cuidence, aiioz! =)_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD 'n PROSPERO A****ÑO NUEVO! 3**


	20. XX: Ordenes… Son órdenes

• **D****eclaime****r:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi ©. Pero la historia es mía.

Género: Drama - Romance - Angustia

Advertencia: Tortura/Violación.

SasuSaku 'n NaruHina

* * *

••• **MAS QUE UN REGRESO •••**

**-x-**

**XX: Ordenes… Son órdenes.**

**

* * *

**.

- Llevar con urgencia a Sai donde Hokage_-sama_. - Menciono el Hyuga con cierta intranquilidad mal disimulada en su voz, no podía evitar inquietud al no entender exactamente el _porqué_. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó con sorpresa ante la orden de Hokage_-sama_. - Esa vieja. - Emitió carraspeando los dientes con cólera.

- ¡No entiendo hasta ahora que está pasando! - Gritó el Inuzuka para llamar la atención, se había dado cuenta que los únicos que sabían algo sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese instante eran solamente Naruto, Sasuke, y Sakura. Pero se desespero porque esos tres no habrían la boca para decir nada. - ¿¡Y bien!? - Exigió nuevamente, de impotencia, chocando sus colmillos contra su labio inferior.

- Cálmate, Kiba. - Pidió la oji chocolate, ella tampoco podía dar una respuesta concreta.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! - Pregunto gritando a la vez del desespero. - ¡Dímelo, Naruto! - Demando furioso.

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente, - _Kiba habla en serio. _- Fue lo que pensó puesto a que lo llamó por su nombre. Se dio cuenta, que "todos" lo observaban a él, exigiendo respuesta a la demandona pregunta del Inuzuka. - No hay tiempo para eso. - Murmuró suavemente, pero todos lo escucharon.

- ¡Entonces se breve, Naruto_-kun_! - Exclamo con preocupación, Lee.

- ¡No hay tiempo! - Grito de exasperación el oji azul. - Si no vamos pronto, ¡algo podría pasar a Hinata e Ino!

Todos callaron instantáneamente. El silencio los rodeó fríamente, _¿Qué tienen que ver Hinata e Ino con Sai?_ - Fue la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de casi todos.

- ¡_Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!_ - Gritaba desoladamente el rubio en su interior.

- ¿¡Que tiene que ver Hinata_-sama_ en esto, Naruto!? - Pregunto con preocupación el Hyuga.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿No pueden entender que no hay tiempo?! - Se estaba comenzando a des-esperar, algo no común en el. - Sasuke, Sakura, ayúdenme con ~

Sepulcral silencio; eso fue lo que ser formo, cuando se dieron cuenta que Sasuke y Sakura ya no estaban con ellos.

- Tienes que estar jugando, Sasuke… - Dijo para el viento el Uzumaki con furia, rechinando con cólera sus dientes.

.

• •

.

- Listo. - Emitió triunfante la Yamanaka al verse quitado con dificultad las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos. - ¿Terminaste, Hinata? - Preguntó para asegurarse.

- Si, Ino_-chan_. - Dijo asintiendo con levedad.

- Ahora, - Comenzó, acercándose a la Hyuga para planear una manera para librarse del oji negro y de paso, con suerte, llevarlo ante la Hokage, ella sabría qué hacer con él. - el puto ese está en su habitación. - Dijo señalando la última puerta del corredor que llevaba al cuarto del pintor. - Tenemos que aprovechar, Hinata.

- Si. - Mencionó con decisión en voz baja.

- Bien…

Yamanaka se levanto levemente, no quería hacer ningún mínimo ruido, puesto a que sabía que Sai _no es cualquier clase de ninja_. Caminaba lentamente, no se escuchaba _ni sentía nada_, como si no tocara el piso.

Hyuga, quien observaba expectante a la rubia, su rostro estaba brilloso por las pequeñas gotas de sudor por la ansiedad. Cada paso que presenciaba de Yamanaka _podría ser un paso en falso_, y… No sería nada bueno. Sai no sería nada complaciente con ellas si se da cuenta que tratan de escapar.

La rubia se apego a la pared, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió al pinto en su habitación, - _El muy bastardo dejo la puerta abierta… Mierda._ - pensó con cólera, tal vez la habitación del peli negro esta hasta el fondo del corredor. Pero para salir de la casa, necesitaban pasar por la cocina… Y para llegar a la cocina se necesita el corredor.

- _No voy a sentirme inútil esta vez._ - Se dijo para sí con valentía. Tenía miedo, no lo iba ni podía negar. - _No voy a dejar que Ino_-chan_ lo haga todo_. - Se levanto con rapidez, no se escucho, inclusive ni la rubia se había dado cuenta. E igual, camino paso por paso, con parsimonia. Dentro, algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera despavoridamente hasta la puerta, pero no, se sentiría como una cobarde.

Yamanaka giro sobre si, se sorprendió al ver a la peli azul a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sonrió con satisfacción. Tal vez huir de fácil sería más fácil de lo que pudo creer. La rubia comenzó a llamar a la Hyuga, mediante señales con las manos, aumentaba la velocidad con cada segundo, se comenzaba a des-esperar puesto a pudo notar que la oji perla se acababa de _perder en su mundo_.

- _¡Basta! No puedo, no debo seguir así. No es el momento._ - Se recriminaba mentalmente con cólera.

La Yamanaka se estaba desesperando, no era el instante para perder su valioso tiempo. ¡No lo era!, de la nada, por inercia volvió su rostro hacia el pelinegro. _"… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sai?"_ - Cruzo esa pregunta por su mente. Sonrió crudamente, una traviesa lagrima surco su blanquecino rostro.

.

Su mirada no denotaba nada. ¿Hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar?, no expresaba nada, ni tristeza, ni odio, ni rencor, _ni siquiera el temor_. Solo observaba al vacio. Todo se acabo, todo, ya nada quedaba, era obvio que le pasaría… Lo mínimo que se merecía era que lo _maten de la manera más cruel._

- La muerte más lenta… Exacto. Me lo merezco. - Sonrió con tranquilidad. Pero, no podía hacer nada, no pudo hacer nada. Era inevitable. No se podía negar, no debería, no debe, no _pudo_. - No debe existir los sentimientos en el mundo Ninja, - Se decía intranquilamente, la calma que tenía en momentos antes se perdió en aquel momento. - fui entrenado para no tener sentimientos… Pero… _De nada me sirvió._ Fue todo en vano. _Una pérdida de tiempo_. - No miraba hacia un punto fijo, se perdía entre las paredes que le rodeaban, se sentía solo. _Solitario_. Esa era una palabra perfecta para describirlo en esos instantes.

Gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus negros ojos, culpable y solitario… Así se sentía. Solitario, porque nadie lo ayudaría, _nadie_ entendería el porqué, nadie… Culpable. - Por lo que hice. Nadie me ayudará porque no entenderían. - Dijo vagamente, sin importarle más nada.

_- Lo siento mucho, Sakura…_

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros brillando por las gruesas gotas saladas.

- _Lo siento… Lo lamento… Nunca… No quise, no fue por mí…_

Se arrodillo con pésame.

Fueron las palabras susurradas con verdadero sentimiento; siendo escuchadas por la persona que le estaba espiando en ese instante.

.

••

.

- Sasuke_-kun_. - Lo llamó por no recordaba cuantas veces, ¿es que no entendía que la desesperaba?, - ¿¡A donde me llevas Sasuke_-kun_!? - Le gritó, y por fin le hizo caso.

- ¡¿Hmp?! - Emitió con sorpresa, se le había olvidado totalmente que la peli rosa estaba en su espalda. Sonrió levemente complacido; es realmente ligera y sentía con levedad su tersa piel. Re-cobro su mirada seria. - A la casa de ese _bastardo_.

Su corazón se estrujo. Pánico. Tembló con levedad, pero… _No quería que le hicieran daño a '_el', y ella no entendió el por qué. Había suficiente motivo para querer, desear, ordenar que _lo_ matasen; ya en su sub-consiente sabia que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto _lo_ harían si ella se los pidiese, y _eso que ellos_ ya lo estaban queriendo hacer.

Frunció el ceño. La sentía temblar, - Mierda… - masculló con furia.

- Sasuke_-kun_, detente, por favor. - Pidió con voz suave, pero también tímidamente.

No se detuvo, hizo caso omiso a su petición.

Ella frunció el entre cejo. Su temor se le estaba llendo. - Sasuke_-kun_… Por favor.

Se detuvo contra su voluntad. - _Tsk!_ - Emitió en son de queja. Se arrodillo lentamente para que asi Haruno se bajara de su espalda. - ¿Qué quieres? - Habló fríamente. Casi no parecía una pregunta por el tono frio de su voz.

Ya frente a frente, lo miro fijamente. Desvió la mirada. - No quiero…

Alzo una ceja, confundido. No entendió.

- No _le_ hagan daño… - Pidió, lagrimas salían de sus ojos jades.

Comprendió. Su sangre empezó a drenar con fuerza por sus venas, su rostro se estaba tornando rojo por el rencor, frunció el ceño, alzo su mirada fría hacia la peli rosa. - No digas estupideces. -

- ¡No son estupideces! - Alegó frustradamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿En mierda estas pensando?, ¡¿que vaya a hablarle como buenos amigos?! - Reclamo colérico, la peli rosa lo saco de quicio, _¿acaso lo perdono?_, el Uchiha lo negaba rotundamente.

Sollozó. - ¡Tu no entiendes!, ¡tú o Naruto no lo conocen como yo! - Gritó exasperada.

- No… Obviamente, ¡Naruto y yo no _lo conocemos como tú lo conoces_! - También gritó frustrado mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. - Claro, _porque. TU lo 'conoces' muy bien, ¿no?_ - Bajo la voz, diciendo eso sarcásticamente.

Se dio cuenta; las palabras pronunciadas por el azabache _tuvieron doble sentido_. Lloró con cólera, ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo? No entendía. - Tu… Al parecer… - Titubeó ligeramente. - No sabes… ¡No sabes cómo me duelen tus palabras, idiota! - Gritó, y exclamó con fuerza la última palabra.

.

••

.

- No… No puede ser… ¿Qué mierda está pasando? - No entendía, no comprendía. _¿Sai, llorando?_ - ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Se preguntó mentalmente. Una incomparable confusión invadía cada instante su mente. _Que se merecía la muerte más lenta_; si, si se lo merecía por lo que había hecho. Pero, ¿cómo era eso que se disculpaba? - No te entiendo, Sai. - Aseguró con basta debilidad en su voz.

- Ino_-chan_.

El escalofrió surco su espalda. Milagrosamente no grito; y no supo porque. - Hinata, ¡casi me matas de un susto! - Le grito con voz baja en manera de reproche.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó agachando levemente la cabeza.

- No, no hagas eso. - Le dijo sin importancia.

- ¿Ahora qué? - Preguntó con exasperación. Ya quería irse de ese lugar.

- Escucha, Hinata. Ahora tenemos que~ - No prosiguió. Lo escucho sollozar, su corazón se redujo. Se maldijo a si misma miles de veces. Se alejo unos pasos de la Hyuga, acercándose más al pasillo y comenzó a oír.

La oji perla no entendía. - ¡¿Qué está haciendo Ino_-chan_?! - Pensó escandalizada. Temiendo que el peli negro la descubriera y todo el 'plan' para escapar fuera en vano. Cada segundo sentía que su corazón iba a explotar _y no exactamente por qué el rubio estuviera junto a ella_. Sentía pavor; no lo negaría. Suspiro con alivio al observar a la rubia acercándose a ella; pero… El alivio se esfumo rápidamente al ver la cara de la rubia. - ¿Ino_-chan,_ que te pasa?

- Sakura… Su violación… - Murmuraba, estaba en shock.

- ¿Qué paso con Sakura_-chan_? - La oji perla comenzó a samaquear con cuidado a Yamanaka.

- Hinata… - La llamó, ella solo presto suma atención. - La violación de Sakura…

_Fue una orden de… __Danzou-_san…

* * *

.

_Bueno aqui esta el capi, espero que les guste._

_=D, sin mas, cuidence, aiioz!_

_._

_~Reviews..?  
_


	21. XXI: Perdón, ni siquiera miles disculpas...

• **D****eclaime****r:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi ©. Pero la historia es mía.

Género: Drama - Romance - Angustia

Advertencia: Tortura/Violación.

SasuSaku 'n NaruHina

* * *

••• **MAS QUE UN REGRESO •••**

**-x-**

**XXI: Perdón, ni siquiera miles disculpas alcanzaran…**

**

* * *

**.

Ubicó con velocidad sus manos sobre sus temblorosos labios, ahogó el grito, se atoró en su garganta, he inclusive la oji perla no pudo entender porque no se desmayo. – N-no…, es-estas… El. – Titubeó, ni pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, su lengua no le dejaba hablar como si estuviese en un traba-lengua difícil inclusive de pronunciar lo más mínimo.

- Danzou-_san_. – Pronunció la rubia con cólera, con frustración. – _Por su culpa, Sai _lo_ hizo, lo que no quería_. – Pensó, su furia estaba comenzando a crecer comprensivamente. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ¿Cómo miraría a Sai a la cara?, no confió en el. - Maldito bastardo. – Susurro con todo su odio.

.

••

.

Sentía como el frio viento pasaba con suavidad su espalda que dejaba atrás mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol; antes no sentía que tan frio se encontraba el clima por el hecho que _cierta persona_ mantenía su espalda caliente, pero _no_ solamente mantenía su cuerpo cálido; sino también en cierta manera... _su alma…_ Pero, ahora, se sentía frio. Su maldita conciencia no lo dejaba en paz las palabras mencionadas por la peli rosa le quedaron incrustadas con pesadez en sus fríos pensamientos. "_¡No sabes cómo me duelen tus palabras, idiota!"_ - esa completa frase resonaba, no paraba de molestarlo.

- ¡Ugh!

El azabache volteó como por inercia ante el quejido de dolor que escuchó. - ¡Sakura! - La llamó, no la veía. Su corazón se acelero, comenzó a sudar con fuerza, _frustración_ porque no la podía encontrar con la mirada.

- ¿Sasuke_-kun_…? - Gimió su nombre por el dolor.

El Uchiha solo se sonrojó con violencia por el tono en cual se torno la voz de la peli rosa. Negó fuertemente para quitarse el sonrojo, no era el momento. Lo consiguió. – _Maldición, ¡en qué demonios estaba pensando!_ – Se recriminó mentalmente con cólera a lo que buscaba a la peli rosa.

.

- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó secamente por exterior, pero internamente la preocupación le carcomía hasta las entrañas.

Un leve sonrojo apareció entre sus pómulos, rio con nerviosismo. - Nada, nada. - Respondió, no podía negarlo, se hubiese avergonzado ante la verdadera respuesta.

- Te caíste. – Aseguró fríamente.

Asintió levemente, avergonzada. - _Que no me pregunte. ¡Que no me lo pregunte!_ - Eran los pensamientos de la oji jade.

- Párate. - Ordenó con frialdad.

La fingida sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Agachó su cabeza, su rostro se tono rojo violentamente. – _Aun… Aun me sigue doliendo…_ - Respondió, pero no lo dijo, fue mentalmente.

Suspiró pesadamente – ¿Aun así lo quieres perdonar? – preguntó irónicamente, pero no sonrió. – Tú… ¿Puedes seguir…?

Se dio cuenta, era obvio, era como si el Uchiha hubiese leído sus pensamientos. – Tengo que llegar antes que Naruto, Sasuke_-kun_…

_- Tsk!_

Volvió a agachar la cabeza. – ¿Acaso volveré a ser una molestia? – Pensó frustrantemente. Frunció el entre cejo.

- Vamos. – Fue la orden.

- ¿Eh? – Alzó la mirada hacia el azabache, se sonrojo. – Sasuke_-kun_…

El Uchiha estaba al frente de la peli rosa, arrodillado de espaldas. – Sube. – Ordenó a Haruno con un leve sonrojo que, esta se percato.

- Sasuke_-kun_, _gracias_…

.

••

.

- Llegamos. – Mencionó con disgusto, a unos considerables metros de la casa.

- ¿Ahora qué?, aun no entiendo nada. – Alegó cortantemente el Inuzuka, nuevamente. - ¿Y? ¡Vas a decirnos de una vez, ¿Naruto?! – Demandaba nuevamente lleno de impotencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo el rubio demoraría en decirles que está pasando?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que la duda los consumía poco a poco?, el suspenso los mataba cada segundo que pasaba.

- ¡No es necesario saberlo, Kiba-_kun_! – Gritó con alegría. – ¡Tsunade_-sama_ sabe lo que hace, y hará con Sai-_kun_! – Intento convencer, pero fue en vano. Nadie apoyo sus palabras, todos con la duda. Quedándose en silencio demostraron que el comentario de Lee se le llevaba el viento. Mirada de triste decepción apareció en los saltantes y brillantes ojos de Rock Lee.

- ¡Es Hinata e Ino!, ¡Miren! – Exclamó con una gran luz de esperanza confirmada por sus ojos. Y aun no podía creer lo que sus vivos ojos podían apreciar en ese justo momento.

- ¿¡Huh!? – Emitierón todos con cierto desesperante tono. Pero, aun impactados, especialmente los que no entendían que "tan" peligroso podría ser Sai, no se movieron. Dos de todos ellos tuvieron las fuerzas para liberarse de su estado de shock y hacer mover sus brazos y piernas.

.

.

- Lo hicimos… Lo hicimos. – Claramente se podía denotar en su quebrante voz que, no era un festejo. Su mirada mostraba una mezcla de frustración y decepción contra sí misma.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora…? – Preguntó. Jugó con sus dedos tiernamente por su preocupación, miraba con dirección al piso, ¿Qué deberían hacer?, ¿decir a la Hokage?, ¿les creerán?, es decir, después de todo… El que está envuelto total y directamente es… Danzou.

- No lose. – Mencionó deliberadamente. – Pero de algo estamos totalmente seguras. – Le dijo, la Hyuga entendió y solo asintió decididamente, la rubia sonrió. – Por lo menos sabemos, que es lo que _no_ debemos de hacer ahora.

.

- ¡Ino!, ¡Hinata_-chan_!

- ¡Hinata_-sama_!, ¡Yamanaka!

.

Las dos mencionadas giraron rápidamente como sus cuerpos les pudieron permitir, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; resbalando libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas; cayendo hasta el frio piso, corrieron instantemente, casi por inercia hasta el rubio y el Hyuga que estaban yendo hacia ellas; así es, los únicos que se movieron de todo el grupo fueron ellos dos…

El Hyuga y Uzumaki ayudaron a las jóvenes hacia el grupo a paso lento.

.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó el Aburame, aunque, el tampoco entendió porque pregunto eso. Solo pudo pensar que fue por inercia al ver a su compañera de equipo y a la rubia, al igual que él; ellas dos también tenían dudas en sus miradas, aunque lo que más noto fue: Rencor en los ojos, ahora inexpresivos, de la rubia.

La oji perla dudo en contestar, miro hacia los lados, todos tenían las miradas bien puestas sobre ellas. – Si, estamos bien. – Calmaba, o lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió.

- No, no es así. – Aseguró el otro Hyuga. – _Um_, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Cuestionó, pero más pareciese que estuviera demandando una respuesta _convincente_.

Todos fijaron sus miradas desde el oji perla, pasando por la Hyuga, luego por el rubio oji azul, terminando por la rubia. Y no… Se negaban a responder, pero, Uzumaki frunció el entre-cejo. Era hora que se enteren la clase de basura que era Sai.

- Es… Todo esto… – Las palabras no le salían al rubio, no era su gran vocación hablar malas cosas de alguien, especialmente si te habías acostumbrado en cierta manera a la presencia de ese alguien y había tenido que compartir tiempo de "calidad" como _buenos_ amigos, o buenos compañeros de un mismo equipo. – fue culpa de S-Sa…

Yamanaka se dio cuenta a donde el rubio quería llegar con todo esto, y no quería ni permitiría que se hable mal de alguien quien _no_ es culpable. No sería justo, no para _él_. Si fuese posible, la rubia patearía al jinchuriki para que no completara el nombre que quería decir. – ¡Maldición! – Pensó, quería hablar, pero por alguna razón no podía, sentía una tembladera que se extendía desde su garganta hasta su rojizo labio.

- ¿¡De quien!? – Presionó con fiereza el Inuzuka, su tormento de curiosidad moriría en este momento.

Desesperación, el rubio no pudo guardárselo mas. – ¡Esto fue culpa de Sa!- – No le permitieron continuar.

- ¡Te equivocas!

Todos, todos quienes miraban dubitativamente al rubio, rodaron sus ojos hacia la chica que había desmentido al rubio. Se sorprendieron.

- ¿Hi-Hinata_-chan_? – Dijo estupefactamente el rubio.

.

••

.

- Sasuke_-kun._ – Lo llamó.

- ¿_Hmp?_ – Emitió dudosamente. Ella entendió que debía de proseguir.

- Cuando, cuando. – Dudó, se pregunto miles de veces por su cabecita si estaría bien preguntarle _eso_, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía de saber su respuesta. – Cuando me dejaste en la banca…

Solamente esas palabras fueron totalmente suficientes para que el azabache se detuviera. – Demonios. – Pensó levemente enfurecido. – A este paso, nunca llegaremos a la casa de ese _mal-nacido_. – Finalizó lo que pensaba. – ¿Qué pasa sobre _eso_? – Le pregunto en cierto tono frio, des-interesado. Intentando restarle importancia a ese tema que, _interiormente_ le incomodaba recordar.

- ¿Por qué…? _Um_… ¿Por qué me dijiste "gracias"?

Le cayó como balde de agua fría, bien no se esperaba esa pregunta. Lo primero que pensó que la oji jade le preguntaría sería algo como, ¿Por qué me dejaste en la banca?, ¿le diste importancia a lo que te dije esa noche?, o ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo después que te profese todo mi amor?, ¿crees que aun te sigo amando después de la humillación que me hiciste?, inclusive pudo pensar en un ¿intentaste por un momento matarme o aniquilarme en vez de desmayarme? – ¿Que supuestamente le tengo que decir ahora…? – Abarcaba en sus pensamientos esa ligera pregunta, ya que por su mala suerte, no era ninguna de las que se había formulado.

- ¿Sasuke_-kun_? – Casi murmuro, sabía muy bien que esos instantes Sasuke no la escuchaba ya que estaba profundamente metido entre sus pensamientos, en una respuesta coherente para el "gracias" que ella recibió cuando él les dejo. – ¿Acaso querrá mentirme? – Se pregunto con temor, ¿cualquier palabra que diga el Uchiha ella le creerá?, ¿será capaz?, las dudas comenzaron a ocupar más que la confianza en la mente de la peli rosa para con el Uchiha.

- Vámonos. – Mandó débilmente el Uchiha, su voz fue realmente baja, pero al fin a cabo, fue una orden. Des-ilusión, eso apareció en el rostro de la joven, el Uchiha lo noto, no tendría que ser adivino lo que tal vez la kunoichi pudiese estar pensando, pero ¿Qué podría responderle en ese momento?

.

••

.

La rubia agradeció mil veces a la Hyuga por detener al Uzumaki, ya que de su boca no salía ni una mínima silaba.

- _El_, el no es el culpable como, como ustedes creen. – Confesó en un hilo de voz. Sin haberse dado cuenta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al darse cuenta de las miradas confundidas de los presentes en ella.

- Hinata_-chan_. – Fue lo único que logro susurrar el rubio.

- Yo sigo sin entender, pero aun así. – La oji chocolate volvió a ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Se lo suponía, Lee no entendía al igual que ella, pero, ella podía jurar que el Hyuga ya estaba atando los cables sueltos a este asunto. – No podemos perder más tiempo, necesitamos seguir con nuestra misión.

- ¿Misión?, ¿Cuál misión? – Comenzó a cuestionar la preocupada rubia.

- ¡Llevar a Sai con Hokage_-sama_! – Expreso a todo pulmón la bestia verde de Konoha.

Hyuga e Yamanaka, ambas, abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

- ¡No! – Exclamo, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos. – ¡No pueden, no deben! – Aseguraba con amargura que, los demás no entendían el por qué de su comportamiento. – ¡Demonios! – Pensó para sí, tembló. – Si Tsunade_-sama_ piensa que Sai violo… A Sakura por voluntad… ¡Ella lo matara! – Se paró, miró hacia su alrededor tratando de hallar la cabellera rosada, pero, decepción. No la llego a hallar. - ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! – Preguntó desesperadamente en un chillido.

Al rubio los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar? – ¡Maldición!, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke! – Alarmó a todos, para recordarles.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmándose como los demás la Yamanaka.

- ¡Si no encontramos a Sasuke, el matara a Sai! – Dijo en un grito exasperadamente. Ante eso, exalto a los demás.

- ¿¡Porque!? – Demandó Yamanaka, agitándose de sobre-manera ante tantas preguntas que hacía.

- ¡Por lo que le hizo Sai a Sakura, maldición!

Todos se intimidaron en ciertas maneras, pero no la rubia ya que esta le seguía retando la cólera del rubio. Temieron levemente puesto a que, ver a Uzumaki Naruto simplemente, _no_ es normal, no algo normal en el.

- Sobre la violación de Sakura no es culpa de Sai!

Miedo, eso fue lo que sintió la oji chocolate, no podía ser lo que dijo la rubia. Hyuga se percato del leve temblor en el frágil cuerpo de la chica, tomo la mano de la chica en señal de que se tranquilizara; él se sonrojo, ella también.

Lee tembló, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos por impotencia. – Violaron a mi _flor de cerezo_… Y no pude evitarlo. – Se tomo la cabeza, dio un grito exasperado. Nadie hizo ni dijo nada, no era el momento, puesto a que no era un misterio lo que Lee siente por Sakura.

Inuzuka en cierta manera sintió culpabilidad, eso era por lo que estaba pidiendo, esa era la respuesta de sus dudas, eso era lo que había estado pidiendo…

- ¿Qué? – Emitió sorpresivamente el Aburame, ¿Cómo demonios podría ser eso cierto?

- … Sai… Sai violó a… Sakura. – Pronunció el rubio en un leve susurro entre-cortadamente pero que todos escucharon. – Pero… ¿Entonces?, ¿Ino?

- Todo fue culpa de las órdenes. – Aseguró con lágrimas, la rubia.

La incógnita se les formo a todos, inclusive al oji azul que estaba informado de todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿las 'ordenes' que tenían que ver en todo esto?

- Dinos, ¡qué demonios tratas de decirnos! – Exigió con vehemencia el rubio, ya harto que no entendía la situación de la que hablaba Yamanaka y que estaba seguro que, la Hyuga también estaba enterada.

- Que… Que… ¡Todo fue culpa de Danzou_-sama_! – Lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, disgustada por lo que salió de su boca.

- Explícate mejor. – Dudando, temió. Dentro de sí, no quería escuchar lo que la rubia le diría, estaba más que seguro de que, lo que dirá Yamanaka, no será nada bueno… _Para nadie_.

- La violación de Sakura. – Comenzó, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pidiendo ayuda a la oji perla para completar la oración.

La Hyuga entendió, parpadeo varias veces antes de proseguir. – Fueron… ¡Fueron ordenes de Danzou_-sama_! – Tenía que gritarlo, o si no, no hubiese tenido el valor de decir _eso_.

El rubio rio, todos miraron confundidos. – Vayan, y busquen a Sasuke…

- ¿Y tú?, ¡¿Naruto?! – Preguntó un molesto Hyuga.

Mostro _colmillos_ en su sonrisa. – ¿Yo?, Yo… A _ese_ Danzou… ¡Yo lo mato!

* * *

.

_Lose, me tarde, pero... O.o, muchas fiestas xD. Navidad, Anio Nuevo, el cumple de mi abue xD_

_En fin, espero que les aya gustado =p, leve-SasuSaku 3 nwn_

_Sin mas, cuidence, =) Aiioz!_

_._

_~ Reviews?  
_


	22. XXII: Verdades que no duelen

• **D****eclaime****r:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi ©. Pero la historia es mía.

Género: Drama - Romance - Angustia

SasuSaku 'n NaruHina

* * *

••• **MAS QUE UN REGRESO •••**

**-x-**

**XXII: ****Verdades que **_**no**_** duelen.**

**

* * *

**.

¡Tú!, ¡Tu estas más loco que una cabra! – Le gritó el Hyuga al Uzumaki con cólera, se desespero, ¿es que acaso el oji azul no piensa en las _consecuencias_? – ¡Ten cuidado, idiota!, ¡no te alteres! – Aconsejó bruscamente, ya a sabiendas, que cuando vio los colmillos del rubio al sonreír. – El _Kyubi_. – Fue lo que había pensado por inercia e inevitablemente.

¡¿No escucharon?! – Ignoró al oji perla, replicando las llamadas de atención.

Naruto. – Emitió suavemente la rubia Yamanaka.

Naruto_-kun_. – Fueron susurros de Hinata hacia el rubio. – Por favor, Naruto_-kun_, piénsalo bien. – Pidió al rubio en tono de suplica.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza, de un momento a otro le vino a la mente el beso que, Hinata le había brindado, y que lo había tenido confundido desde ese instante. – Hinata… Hinata_-chan_. – Dijo en voz baja viéndola, suavidad con confusión denotaba su mirada. Suspiró confundido. Trato de calmarse ante la mirada de la Hyuga que no cedía. – Vayan a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura. – Ordenó mirando a otro lado.

¡¿Y a donde iras _tu_, Naruto?! – Preguntó dudoso y con cólera el Inuzuka. – ¡Responde! – Demandó furioso, exigiendo una respuesta rápida. El rubio no respondía, viviendo en su propio mundo de fantasías… Pensamientos. – ¡Responde maldita sea!

El grito hizo despertar al rubio de sí mismo. – ¡Grrr! – Gruñó furiosamente el rubio. – No…, no matare al… al _puto_ de ese _bastardo_ de Danzou… Pero. – Dijo girando su rostro por todos, y por último… a la oji perla. – Iré a ver a _la vieja_ y a Kakashi_-sensei._ – Respondió a la pregunta del Inuzuka. El oji azul sonrió observando fijamente a la peli azul. – Neji, TenTen, Lee… Vayan donde Sai y… Cumplan su misión.

¡Pero Naruto_-kun_!, sobre lo de – Lee no termino, porque fue interrumpido por el rubio.

No se preocupen… Para eso, ya habré hablado con _la vieja_, Jejejeje. – Rió con des-preocupación como solo él sabía. Les sonrió. – Y… Los demás, busquen rápido a Sasuke, que _el_ aun no lo sabe.

¿Yo _no_ sé qué?

Los demás voltearon a sus espaldas con desespero.

¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura! – Emitieron todos. El y la peli rosa solo los miraban confundidos.

.

•••

.

Bien, muchas lagrimas… Demasiadas. – Suspiró, se seco el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos; su mirada llena de pura impotencia y odio. – Odio… Odio. Nunca pensé que sabría lo que es odiar, sentir celos, _amar_. – Cerró los ojos con cólera. – ¡Demonios! – Se gritaba mentalmente. – Un ninja _no_ debería tener sentimientos.

Flexionando sus rodillas para pararse le comenzaron a doler, se le entumecieron, diablos… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillado?

Ah… – Jadeó por el leve dolor. – Ahora… Actuar como el _malo_. – Dijo yendo con dirección a la sala donde supuestamente, en la mente del peli negro, debería estar la rubia y la oji azul. – Lo siento. – Susurró con levedad, para que, _supuestamente_ nadie lo escuchara.

Puso un pie en su sala, sus ojos negros se dilataron. – Mierda… No puede ser. – Dijo en voz baja el pintor. – Todo se acabo...

.

•••

.

Todos se estaban viendo las caras, excepto por algunos. El equipo de Maito Gai (_Sin Gai_-sensei_ claro esta xD_) habían ido en busca de Sai, y por último, el rubio se fue sin dar explicación a su _amigo_ y a su _hermanita_, y al resto.

Nos dirán que está pasando. – Dijo, era obvio que era una _supuesta_ pregunta por parte del frio Uchiha, pero no tenía el tono de la duda.

Bendito orgullo tuyo, Sasuke-_kun_. – Pensó divertida la oji jade. Sonrió con levedad, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver los ojos rojizos de la peli azul y de la rubia. – ¿Hinata, Ino?, ¡¿Qué les paso?! – Preguntó en un grito desesperado. Torpemente bajo de la espalda del Uchiha, e fue trotando hacia la Hyuga e Yamanaka, quienes estaban arrodilladas.

.

¡VIEJA! – Gritó lo más fuerte que se pudo oír, a todo pulmón. Inclusive juraría que toda la aldea escuchó ese grito.

.

La rubia le dio un escalofrío. – ¿Que mierda? – Fue lo que pensó instantáneamente puesto a que, el rubio nunca, hasta ahora, grito de esa manera tan escandalizada.

Tsunade_-sama_. – La llamó, para quitar de los pensamientos a la rubia. – Es ese Naruto_-kun_, ¿verdad?

Si. – Contestó en voz baja, seria.

¿Qué hará con Naruto, Tsunade_-sama_? – Preguntó un peli gris.

¡Ah!, ¡Kakashi_-san_!, ¡¿Cuándo apareció?! – Exclamó sorpresivamente la ayudante de la Hokage, Shizune. Sus preguntas no fueron respondidas…

_¡Plap!_

¡Vieja! – Gritó Uzumaki al abrir in-esperadamente la puerta de un solo golpe. – Hay algo que tiene que enterarse. – Dijo con una seriedad que nadie de los adultos que lo observaba se lo podía creer.

_Hm…_ Habla, ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – Preguntó seria. No movió ni un musculo, nadie lo hizo. – Habla. – Exigió con voz de mando.

Es sobre… Sobre Sai.

La rubia frunció el seño, el peli gris agachó con levedad la cabeza y poniendo seria la mirada a la vez, y la peli negra era la única que, tenía una cara de confusión. – ¿Qué pasa con ese _maldito_ _bastardo_? – Preguntó con voz autoritaria, Godaime.

El oji azul frunció el seño, fastidiado. – No le llame _así_. – Exigió el jinchuriki. – No me parece…

Se paró de su asiento con brusquedad, rompió su escritorio de un solo golpe, su mirada demostraba cólera. – ¡Que mierda quieres decir!, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, _el gran ninja, Sai_… ¿Eso acaso quieres que diga? – Se mofó, un humor acido se manejaba en ese momento la Hokage.

Hay algunas verdades que tiene que saber, vieja. – Alegó el rubio mirando a todos los presentes.

Confusión, fue lo que apareció en la mirada de la rubia. – ¿Verdades, dices?, ¡la única verdad es que matare a Sai con mis manos cuando el equipo de Gai me lo traiga frente a mí! – Aseguró con frustración y odio.

Shizune se cubrió los labios, ahogando un grito ante el explosivo e instantáneo exaltante de la rubia. Hatake no se inmuto, a lo que podía saber hasta ahora, era normal el comportamiento de Hokage para con Sai. – Era de esperarse ese comportamiento. – Fueron los pensamientos del _Ninja-Copia_ ante las palabras de la rubia.

¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! – Alegó furioso. – A quien deberías de hacer eso, el al _puto_ de Danzou. – Insinuó con cólera.

Más respeto con tu superior que es Danzou. – Alertó la rubia hacia el rubio. – Te guste o no, debes respeto a Danzou. – Demandó frustrada, puesto a que, a ella tampoco le agradaba nada Danzou.

¡No dirás lo mismo después de que te _lo_ diga! – Gritó a la mismísima Hokage.

¡Pues di lo que tengas que decir de una vez, maldita sea! – Exigió respuesta.

Silencio, el rubio no respondió, como lo diría. Gruñía con cólera.

¡Dilo maldición!

¡La violación fue una orden de tu _querido_ señor Danzou!

.

•••

.

Me voy. – Se despedía de su propio apartamento. Vio toda la casa, habitación, sala, cocina, pequeña sala. – Bien, eso es –

Tres sombras aparecieron rápidamente detrás del pintor. – Sai. – Uno de ellos lo llamó.

La Hokage los mando, ¿no? – El oji negro pudo sentir que las tres sombras asintieron con levedad. – Supongo que así podre pagar las cosas malas que hice. – Fue lo que dijo, en murmuro. Más para sí, pero de todas maneras, lo escucharon.

Te equivocas, Sai-_kun_. – Dijo uno de ellos.

No mientas… Lee-_kun_. Sé que la Hokage quiere verme _muerto_, no es para menos… Pero creo que, tú también quisieras verme muerto. – Le dijo, seguro de sus palabras. – Ya sabes. – Bajo la cara, miró al piso. – Por lo de… Sakura.

Sai-_kun_. – Esta vez fue TenTen quien habló, compadecida ante las palabras del oji negro. – No te preo–

El castaño Hyuga, no le permitió proseguir, no era el momento para decirle lo que ellos _ya_ saben. – Supongo que no lo _harás_ por las malas, ¿no? – Casi asegurando el oji perla. En respuesta el pintor solo asintió.

Antes que nos vayamos donde la Hokage. – Dijo Sai. – Quiero que le digan a la Hokage que deseo que me deán el _peor_ de los castigos, me lo _merezco_. – Pidió a favor, en tono suplicante.

Pero el equipo de Gai… Simplemente _no_ aseguraron ni respondieron nada, y con eso, se llevaron a Sai con la Hokage.

.

•••

.

Sasuke's pov.

.

_¡Tsk!_

Ya era como la quinta vez que chasqueaba mi lengua, mis pensamientos estaban aun fuera de lugar desde que la Hyuga e Yamanaka nos confesaron a Sakura y a mí sobre lo del _gay_ de Sai.

_FlashBack:_

.

Sakura. – La llamó Ino para llamar su atención. Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando, todos tenían unos sombríos rostros totalmente lleno de dudas.

¿Qué pasa Ino?

Me percate que Hyuga e Yamanaka comenzaron a verte mutuamente como pidiéndose un favor una a otra. Dude y me enfurecí por dentro, ¿Qué tanto les podía costar decir _algo_?, podría decir que pasaron más de cinco minutos viéndose las caras, en silencio. No me incomodaba el silencio, en absoluto, lo que me incomodaba era que _supuestamente_ tienen que hablar y _no_ lo hacen.

Van a decirnos que pasa… ¿o no? – Pregunte, aunque como siempre, pareciese que no hubiese dudas. Se dieron cuenta que mi _no_-paciencia estaba al borde del límite. – Díganlo de una vez. – Demande molesto.

Pasee mi mirada por todos, encontré leve temor en sus ojos. Sonreí sarcásticamente, aun me ven como el _traidor de Konoha_, pero no me molesto.

Sasuke… Sakura. – Nos llamó en un son _triste_ la Yamanaka.

¿Qué pasa, Ino?, no… No me está gustando tu tono de voz.

Tenía razón, porque a mí no me agradaba nada esto. Y peor que el _dobe_ de Naruto se fue en un instante sin decirnos nada.

Sakura_-chan_. – Esta vez fue Hyuga. – Sobre tu… Tú _ya sabes qué_.

Fruncí el seño, nadie era tan estúpido como para no entender la indirecta que mando la Hyuga. Rodé mis ojos hacia Sakura… Todo bien, ella estaba bien…, por ahora.

Ella solo dio una sonrisa forzada. - ¿Si?, que… ¿Que pasa sobre _eso_, Hinata? – Pregunto en susurro, pude ver que, su mirada se entristeció.

Es que… Sai… Sai. – No pude evitarlo, cuando escuche ese nombre, mi sangre dreno con furia. Aun no entendía como mis venas aguantaba la velocidad de mi completo _odio_.

Maldición. – Escuche murmurar al Inuzuka. – Si ustedes, – Dijo señalando Ino y Hinata, con impotencia. – no pueden decirlo, ¡entonces _yo_ lo hare! – Sentencio decidido a decirnos de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decirnos. – Sobre la viola–

Me enfurecí, no termino de _abrir la boca_, porque Shino no se lo permitió. – No. – Fue lo que dijo. – Esto le corresponde a Ino_-san_ o Hinata_-san_, Kiba. – Aseguró en un tono misterioso, que ni yo puedo entenderlo.

Tu violación, Sakura. Sobre eso. – Comenzó Hyuga en tono dudoso, ella no quería decírnoslo, y por la mirada de Yamanaka, ella tampoco quería.

No era necesario verla, _ya_ la conozco. Podía sentir que estaba tratando de ocultar su miedo, temblaba levemente.

Sai… Sai. Fue una puta orden, Sakura… Discúlpalo. – Pidió Yamanaka, y aun no podíamos entender. Sai, una puta orden… ¿Cómo mierda podíamos conjugar eso?

Tu violación…

Fue… Fue la orden que dio la _basura_ de… De Danzou a… Sai – Yamanaka fue la que finalizo todo lo que nos tenían que decir. Sin más, en ese mismo instante, Yamanaka se echo a llorar.

Estaba seguro que todos esperaban la reacción de Sakura.

Creo que nadie se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a llover, solo observaban a Sakura. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, mojando nuestras ropas, brazos, rostros, nuestro alrededor…

Aunque creo que, gracias a la lluvia; las lagrimas de Sakura pasaron desapercibidas por estas.

De algo pude estar seguro, y que, a la vez, me enfurecí un _poco_. Sakura no lloraba por lo de su violación, más bien que, Sai no era el mal amigo como para violarla por propia y total voluntad.

_Fin FlashBack:_

.

Tal vez, si bien es cierto… Ya _no_ necesito asesinar a Sai, mas bien, hay _otro_ en mi lista.

Gire mi rostro disimuladamente hacia _muy_ atrás. Allá iban la Hyuga, Yamanaka y… Sakura. Están levemente más atrás por Sakura. Volví mi vista hacia adelante.

Molesta. – Fue lo último que susurre antes que me sacaran de mis pensamientos.

Ya casi… Ya casi… – Murmuraba el Inuzuka cuando ya estábamos a algunos cuantos pasos de la oficina de la Hokage.

Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo diantres habrá reaccionado la Hokage ante la noticia que le daría el _dobe_ de Naruto?, ¿ya estarán hay con Sai?, ¿ejecutaran a Sai?, ¿desterraran o mataran a Danzou? – Sonreí para mí mismo. Si no lo hacían, yo mismo me encargaría de eso… _Personalmente_.

Llegamos. – Nos anunció Shino sin expresión en su rostro.

Sakura se adelanto de todos nosotros, fue ella la que tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta para la oficina de la Hokage. La escuche suspirar con temor, fruncir sus cejas y afilando su mirada, como preparándose para lo que fuera a pasar o ver hay dentro.

_Plap_.

Abrió la puerta, todos entramos rápidamente, ni siquiera nos molestamos en preguntar primero si podíamos entrar.

Nos quedábamos helados a lo que vimos. La Hokage…

Golpeando al _baka_ de Naruto… Y el _dobe_ este, permitiéndolo…

_Ambos rubios, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_._

_

* * *

_

_**.**.._

_HASTA aqui el capi. :D  
Creo que esta mas largo el cap. O eso me parece.  
Espero que le aya gustado... Aunque, A QUIEN LE VA A GUSTAR A NARUTO LLORANDO!?  
Ya lo hemos visto llorar lo suficiente ;___;  
. Pero ya le llegara la recompensa a tanto sufrimiento :D _(NxH 3)!!!  
_Sin mas,  
cuidence!, aiioz!!_

_~ Reviews?  
_


	23. XXIII: Nuestro Final: Team 7

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Historia © **_**DarkSky.**_

Géneros: Drama – Romance – Angustia

Parejas: SasuSaku 'n NaruHina, SaIno SuiKa.

* * *

**MÁS QUE UN REGRESO.**

•••

**XXIII: Nuestro Final: Team 7**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

- Naruto. – Se escuchó un murmuro lleno de frustración e incomprensión.

- ¡Naruto_-kun_! – Esta vez fue un grito pero, de tristeza al ver en tal deplorable estado al Uzumaki. Fue la Hyuga quien exclamó por impresión, su corazón se había estrujado, junto sus manos, ubicándolos cerca su pecho. A su corazón.

Los dos rubios –la Hokage y quizá, el siguiente– giraron sus cabezas y rodaron los ojos, con lágrimas. Impotencia.

- Sakura...

La rubia fue la primera en hablar con voz quebrantante. Dejó los cabellos del oji azul y este cayó al piso sin reparo. – ¡Sakura! – Esta vez la llamó gritando el nombre de la mencionada, asustando a todos quienes la rodeaba.

- Tsunade_-shishio_. – La nombró en suave murmuro, el liquido salado de sus orbes jades comenzaron a brotar. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia Godaime.

Soltó una sonrisa de compresión y una mirada de lastima. En cuestión de segundos la peli rosa se encontraba frente a ella estirando los brazos. No dudó en corresponderle, la abrazo con cariño. Como una madre lo haría con una hija.

La mirada de los presentes se enterneció. El Uchiha fue el único que, a vista, _parecía_ que le importase poco lo que estaba pasando. Con ese fríamente serio, esa mirada indescifrable, y esa postura tan firme que, no se hallaba lo más mínimo que era lo que se le cruzaba por la mente en esos instantes.

Lloró, lloró con fuerza. _Por fin_ tenía el tiempo y la persona con quien desahogarse. Leves quejidos, tartamudeos chillones, murmuraba cosas inentendible e inaudibles para la distancia del grupo pero, la Hokage escuchó, entendió, comprendió con perfección lo que decía la oji jade.

- Ya era el momento. – Murmuró secamente. Chasqueó la lengua. No le gustó que los demás la vieran llorar de esa manera pero, simplemente no se pudo evitar, era eminente, inevitable.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, _teeme_?, ¿momento para qué? – E inició con cuestionarios el rubio, tratando de conseguir respuesta. A sabiendas que el azabache no le respondería nada puesto a que, muchos se encontraban en sus espaldas en esos instantes. Uchiha nunca hablaría de sentimientos frente a otros, jamás.

- Calla, _dobe_. – Fue lo que contesto el azabache ante la respuesta del rubio. Cortantemente.

Entre cerró los ojos, bueno, no se pudo quejar. Ya se lo había supuesto de todas maneras. Decidió que, después le preguntaría sobre eso, le causo mucha curiosidad.

- Mas bien. – Esta vez, empezó el Uchiha.

- ¿Um?, ¿Qué pasa, _teeme_? – Indagaba curiosamente el rubio.

- ¿Porque la Hokage te estaba golpeando? – Cuestionó girando el rostro, para verlo fijamente. Encarándolo para así, saber si le estuviese engañando o no, a veces, el rubio se salía con las suyas. – Habla. – Demandó fríamente.

- Em. Pues… Eh. – Titubeó. No sabía que decirle o, sobre que mentir. – Sobre eso. – Quedó dudando por unos instantes, ahora, ¿Cómo se zafaría de eso?, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. Tenía que inventar algo, con urgencia, ahora.

El azabache frunció el seño, ¿en qué mierda tanto pensaba?, claramente no dirá la verdad, no quiere decir la verdad. Pero, no, de esta el rubio no se salvara sin decir la verdad. No señor. Además, no se podrá escurrir por ningún lado ya que, la mayoría de los presentes tenía la misma duda que el del azabache. Ahora comenzaría con el cuestionamiento _masivo_ para el rubio. – Naru–

- Tsunade_-shishio_. – Llamó la peli rosa.

¡Maldición!, si que ese _dobe_ tenía una suerte de _perro_. – Se quejó mentalmente el Uchiha.

Alzó su sonrojado rostro. – Necesito hacerle una pregunta. – Pidió frunciendo levemente el ceño, quedando así, con una mirada seria en lugar de una llorosa.

- Dime. – Contestó con voz maternal, levemente sonriendo. Sin siquiera esperarse la pregunta que tenía planeado la Haruno, pregunta que en todo el momento rondaba por las mentes de todos los presentes.

¿Por qué le estaba hacien–

_Knock. Knock_

- ¡Pase! – Avisó la Hokage sin dudarlo. Había adivinado que era lo que su pupila quería preguntarle aunque, podría pero, no quería hacerlo. No debía. Suspiró. Frunció el seño cuando observo al Hyuga presentarse frente a ella, poco a poco apareciendo Lee. La ultima en entrar seria TenTen con _ese bastardo_. – Mierda. – Pensó cuando lo vio, y su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando lo vio con esa estúpida sonrisa, despreocupadamente. Ahora sí, sin duda lo mataría.

Todos los presentes lo observaron como bicho raro, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado, lo que le había hecho a la peli rosa. Desaprobatoria, esas eran las miradas para con el oji negro pintor.

Se dio cuenta fácilmente, no eran nada hipócritas hacia el o, es por el simple hecho que no podían controlar sus sentimientos como buenos ninjas. Muy mal. – No preguntare, se porque estoy aquí. – Dijo sin más, al punto. Claro, no negaría lo que hizo, eso hubiese sido un estúpido –o peor– descuido de su parte. Rodó su mirada por todos quienes lo observaban con cólera contenida, su falsa sonrisa desapareció al ver primero a la peli rosa. Se odio a sí mismo, por unos instantes, se odio ser ninja. Miserable, se sintió miserablemente una basura al asustar terriblemente a la Hyuga, era muy frágil, se asustaba fácilmente. Llego el punto, desconfianza, ella nunca confiaría en el nunca más; ella le había demostrado un gran aprecio desde que había sido integrado al Equipo 7. – Ino. – Musitó suave y bajamente. Por suerte –o desgracia– no le escucharon.

Temió y dudo por unos instantes en dar pasos hacia él, esa noche se le hizo presente en toda su mente. Pánico invadió su mente al sentir del triste mirar de su violador a ciertos pasos de ella. Se decidió en acercarse, y así lo hizo. Se sintió débil al sentir claramente como sus piernas flaqueaban al saber a dónde se dirigían y que tan cerca se encontraban. – Sa… Sai–

_Plum!_

- ¡Hokage_-sama_! – Exclamó en terrible desaprobación la rubia en un grito desgarrador viniéndole desde dentro, temiéndose lo peor. – ¡Sai! – Esta vez un grito de dolor. – A diferencia de la peli rosa, ella no dudo ni por un segundo en acercarse al peli negro que se hallaba en el piso, expulsando sangre por la boca por el fuerte impacto del puño brindado por Godaime.

Se tomo el estomago con fuerza, protegiéndose de –tal vez– un segundo posible golpe más. Un monto de sangre estaba derramado cerca de sus labios, cuya boca no paraba de respirar forzosamente. Sus expresiones fueron desentendibles, nunca fue bueno pero, estaba claro que se encontraba el dolor de la desconfianza. Negó con la cabeza al ver a la rubia Yamanaka queriendo acercarse a él. Giro la vista hacia la Hokage que, fácilmente se notaba que, aun no había acabado… Y no tenía intenciones de acabar _muy_ pronto.

Alzo el puño, un golpe estaba siendo preparado para el pelinegro yaciendo en el piso, sin ademan de movimiento para huir. Eso la enfureció peor. – Bastardo. – Pensó, y asegurando mentalmente que de esa no viviría dio un paso para comenzar con su futura hazaña. – ¡Guh! – Gruño a por el pintor.

- ¡No, detente Tsunade_-baachan_! – El grito del rubio que, hizo un escandaloso grito para detener a la oji miel. Agradeció que, se hubiera detenido o, después se hubiesen lamentado. Frunció el seño, ladeo la cabeza. Se hayo así mismo decepcionado, decepcionado de la Hokage. – Sabes, ¡tú sabes que él no es el culpable! – Se lo hizo saber en la cara, gritando a la máxima autoridad de la aldea. A sabiendas de las claras consecuencias de sus actos que, no debería de hacer pero, lo hizo. – ¡No te desquites con él!, ¡haber!, ¡¿Por qué Sai?! – El Uzumaki se estaba pasando de la raya con la Godaime, y si esta reaccionaba de la manera que, el rubio menos esperaba, este se la pasaría muy mal; comenzando con un futuro sin gobernación por él. – ¡¿Por qué no el verdadero culpable?! – Seguía demandando, furioso.

En ese instante el rubio alegre, parsimonioso, torpe, amable… había quedado atrás para encarar a la Hokage. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?, se preguntaban todos los que rodeaban la discusión, o más bien reclamos porque, discusión es de dos. Aunque a él, no le importaba que los demás pensaran que estaba mal, si estaba seguro que él estaba bien, con el corazón, por lo que sentía… Entonces él estaba en lo correcto. Así de simple. – Además de sus amigos, el antiguo Equipo 7, una persona más lo sabía, mas ella, solo atino a sonreír, confiando en el rubio. Como siempre confiaba en el, nunca había dudado ningún segundo en el.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Se sentía totalmente estúpida, estúpidamente débil. Ella sabía que no era la culpa del pintor, que, un ninja tenía que ser ninja y nunca dudar en una misión solo por los sentimientos. No debe de pasar. Pero, las personas tienen sentimientos, las personas son ninjas, los ninjas tienen sentimientos… Es inevitable. Al igual como el sentimiento del temor o cobardía. Sai, un ninja sin sentimientos, solamente obedeció, obedeció como _buen ninja_. ¿Es eso un merito?, pero, estaba haciendo mal. Quien era el directo culpable era el bastardo de Danzo pero, sentía que no podía hacer algo con ese viejo miserable. Frunció el seño, cerró los puños, junto los ojos con cólera. Quien las debía pagar era Danzou y no debía de haberse desquitado con él quien hizo la orden, era estúpido pero, por más cruel que la orden sea, un ninja tenía que cumplirlo. Actuó mal, siendo Hokage actuó mal, quien supuestamente da el ejemplo lo hizo _mal_. Su abuelo, un Hokage, seguro debe de estar tan decepcionado como el rubio lo estaba de ella. Y ahora, por su culpa, seguramente el rubio no desea ni ser Hokage. Miro al pintor, el hizo lo mismo. Se percato que lo golpeo con odio. La rubia hizo una mueca. – Mierda. – Murmuro. Lagrimas de _arrepentimiento_ comenzaron a resbalar y ella se dejo caer, sus palmas sobre el piso de parquet y sus delicados dedos arañando con suave levedad el piso.

- Sabes. Los humanos tienes sentimientos, y nosotros somos ninjas como humanos… Pero sabes que _Baachan_, los humanos erramos.

El grupo alrededor, asombrados sobre las palabras que había mencionado el rubio, con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa solo perteneciente a Uzumaki Naruto.

Al igual que grupo. Asombrada abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida de ello. Formo una sonrisa, se incorporo y se puso pie. Camino unos pasos, suficientemente cerca del pelinegro –quien se encontraba siendo incorporado por la Yamanaka–, Godaime, con una sonrisa, estiro su mano derecha hacia el pintor.

El rubio solo sonrió satisfecho ante la humilde acción de la Hokage de aceptar sus errores. Miro hacia la ventana, su sonrisa se ensancho. Eso lo motivo aun más para convertirse en el mejor Hokage de todos.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¿Naruto dices? – Preguntó asombrado. Bebió un sorbo de su pequeña taza de sake para así poder continuar. Giró a verla con más atención ahora, por la noticia que le había dado.

- Si. – Alegó mientras asentía. – Creo que, se lo merece…

- No pareces convencida. – Le aseguró.

- Lo estoy. – Sentenció.

- Lo dudo. – Replicó.

- No me interesa. – Sentenció y bebió su último sorbo de Sake por esa noche. Miró a lo alto de la luna, su mirada se suavizo. – Luna… llena. – Fue lo que murmuró.

- Es hermosa, ¿no? Esta en todo su esplendor.

- Ah. – Sonrió con un toque sarcástico.

Tornó su rostro a uno serio. – Hay algo que aun no entiendo.

- Por desgracia, _no_ todo se puede saber.

- Hace _semanas_, lo de Naruto y tú.

Hizo una expresión de desagrado. – Se a donde quieres llegar. Sakura está que me pregunta eso cada vez que me ve, y aseguro a mi vida que ese Uchiha lo tiene igual al estúpido de Naruto.

- ¡Hahahaha!

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?, viejo pervertido! – Reclamó, levantando su puño.

- No, no, cálmate. – Dijo agitando sus manos en son de paz para tranquilizar a la gruñona Hokage. – Pero, no quería llegar a ese punto pero, también.

- Entonces, ¿a qué punto querías llegar? – Indagó, misteriosamente, su cólera había desaparecido carcomida por la curiosidad.

- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuando le dirás a Naruto?

.

- ¡Y dime Hinata! ¿Te gustó el Rammen? Es muy bueno, ¿verdad _'ttebayo_? No hay mejor tienda de Rammen que Ichiraku, ¿Qué opinas? ¡_'ttebayo_!

Ella solo sonreía, el rubio no paraba de hablar y preguntar siempre con una sonrisa. Eso lo hacia simpático, adorable. Esa actitud positiva en las buenas y malas que, nunca lo hacía rendirse por más que la situación se muestre en total contradicción. Suspiro tranquilamente, si que era apuesto, oji azul, rubio… Una sonrisa y tranquilidad sin fin. Como lo amaba. Pero, la tristeza la invadió. Naruto no había mencionado nada sobre el beso que ella le había dado. – Creo que, no debería quejarme… Es lo mejor. – El pensamiento se quedo estancado en su mente.

Se sentía estúpido. Preguntando y diciendo cosas sin sentido, cosas que no venían al tema. La había invitado a Ichiraku para hablar, aclarar sobre el beso de ella pero, en todo el momento que habían estado en el establecimiento no se había dignado a abrir la boca más solo para comer el Rammen. Mentalmente se recriminaba por esa cobarde acción, había pensado que era más valiente pero, eso demostraba lo contrario pero, tenía que comenzar ahora. Giró alrededor, nadie. Su corazón salto al ver que había pocas personas por el camino donde iban, se sentía levemente liberado en alguna manera. – Hi-Hinata. – Había comenzado, y esta vez no pararía hasta decir lo que tendría que decir.

Al escuchar su nombre por parte de él, su corazón se había detenido en ese lapso y su rostro comenzó a arder. Siempre se enrojecía cada vez que el rubio mencionaba su nombre pero, esta vez lo sentía diferente. La voz del rubio era seria. – ¿S-si, Na-Naruto_-kun_? – Y aquí iniciaba nuevamente con los tartamudeos pero, esta vez no pudo ni siquiera controlarse. La voz del rubio se había tornado diferente bruscamente. Respiro fuertemente. – ¿Qué… pasa? – Sonó mejor, se había intentado animar a seguir preguntándole.

- Sobre ese día…

Volteó su rostro, sintió vergüenza. Rápidamente supo a que se refería el rubio con 'ese día'. Su corazón se estremeció. Bueno, después del beso ya no podría seguir negándolo por más tiempo. – Sabes, Naruto_-kun_.

El rubio la miraba profundamente, sentía algo importante que, ha estado esperando que le diga pero, la no sabía que era exactamente lo que diría la Hyuga. Pulsaba los nervios que lo mataban lentamente por dentro. Se estaba tardando, veía como los labios de la Hyuga tartamudeaban, sus pómulos sonrojados, leve sonrisa, su largo cabello azulado y… – Maldición. – Pensó, no era el momento indicado para ponerse a pensar tonterías. No lo era.

- Naruto_-kun_… Tu, tu siempre has sido… A quien… Yo he admirado en… en… muchas maneras, por todo lo que decía la gente, tu solo querías demostrarles lo contrario, que podías. Siempre quise, quería ser como tú, hasta ahora lo intento. Con el tiempo… Esa admiración se convirtió en algo mas… Porque yo… yo te a–

.

- ¡Pues tú crees que se lo diré ¿yo?!

- ¡Es tu deber como la Hokage!

- ¡Vete al demonio!

.

- Mierda. – Rechinó el rubio entre dientes. ¿Por qué ahora? Se había preguntado. Unos segundos más y… El rubio caviló unos instantes, esas voces se le hacían demasiado familiares, _demasiado_. – Ven, Hinata. – La llamó. Inconscientemente tomándola de las manos, llevándola hacia el par de escandalosos Sannins.

- ¡H-Hai! – Respondió aturdidamente ante el roce de la mano del rubio con el de ella. Decepcionada, ya que pudo, casi, lo estaba haciendo… se estaba declarando al rubio pero, la interrumpieron. Ahora, ¿Cuándo volvería a tener el valor para decírselo nuevamente al rubio?

.

- ¡Pero tienes que decírselo a Naruto!

.

Al escuchar su nombre detuvo el paso sin dudarlo. Tenía la intención de llegar justo hasta en frente de ellos pero, estaban hablando de él, quería saber que de que estaban discutiendo, y ya, la Hokage estaba furiosa aunque, eso ya era normal pero, Jiraiya gritando eso lo hacía preocupar un poco. Más de lo normal.

- ¿Naruto_-kun_? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- Shhh. – La hizo silenciar. A lo que la apegaba a él mientras que el, se apegaba mas a la pared de la esquina del Bar donde se hallaban los dos gritones Sannins y uno a la vez siendo la Godaime.

La cercanía hizo que se sonrojara, alzo la vista hacia el rubio. Se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba expectante, atento a cada movimiento, palabra, acción, expresión de Jiraiya y Godaime.

.

- ¡Maldición, ¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Es mejor así!

- No… ¡Lo único que entiendo es que, a ese crio a quien lo quieres como futuro Hokage—

.

Ambos corazones sintieron una felicidad, el rubio: Su meta, ser Hokage. La Hyuga, siempre se sentiría feliz por cualquier cosa buena que le pasase el rubio. Se miraron, con unas incomparables sonrisas. Inclusive, ya al rubio se le podían notar las lágrimas de felicidad infinita.

_Pero, algo le caería como balde de agua fría._

.

- … —le estas negando el derecho de saber quién es su padre!

.

Y la sonrisa de ambos rostros desapareció.

.

.

**[5 Meses**** después]**

.

.

La sonrisa surco su rostro pero, aun se podía diferenciar la tristeza que se denotaba. Observo fijamente el par de lapidas frente a él y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura.

- Nos dejaron muy pronto, ¿lo sabían?

Una parte de él se sentía idiota al hablar con objetos inanimados pero, algo le decía que, ellos le estaban escuchando. Junto sus manos e hizo un leve rezo. Mordió sus labios con frustración, una lágrima hizo aparición.

- No puedo.

Fue lo que dijo antes de que mas lagrimas aparecieran, se tiro al piso.

- ¡Tsunade_-baachan_! Si… Si para cumplir mi sueño, esto tenía que pasar… Yo… ¡Ya no estoy seguro de esto!

_¡Lo estarás, ¿oíste?!_

- Tsunade_-baachan_… Yo no…

_¿Dónde quedo el Naruto que conocíamos?_

- Ero-sennin. _Hm.._.Tal vez, murió con ustedes.

_¡Tsk! Maldito crio…_

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- La otra cita será en dos semanas. ¿Le parece bien, Haruno? – Preguntó con cortesía mientras anotaba la fecha en su agenda.

Asintió tranquilamente. – Si, doctor. – Afirmó.

Se acomodó los lentes de contacto, sonrió amigablemente. – La veo dentro de dos semanas entonces. – Aseguró mientras le dio la mano en forma de despido.

- Adiós, doctor.

- Hasta luego, Haruno.

.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. La sonrisa había desaparecido, formando una seria. – Ya me canse de estas sesiones… Si Naruto o Sasuke_-kun_ tratan de obligarme a venir nuevamente aquí yo… – Suspiró cancinamente. No, aunque quisiera no podría hacer algo cruel a su _hermanito_, tampoco y menos al azabache. – ¿Qué no entienden que estoy bien? – Se quejó.

- Se preocupan mucho por ti.

- ¡Ah! – Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz atrás de ella. Aunque, posiblemente el temor le vino mas al reconocer la voz. ¿Sa—Sai? – Quería asegurarse.

- ¿Si? – Sonrió.

- Me asustaste.

- Lose.

Ambos rieron.

.

Pateó una lata, en su pensamiento cargaba un "_Lo matare._" No entendía cómo demonios se dejo convencer por el rubio. – _¡Tsk!_ – Estaba seguro que el rubio ya se lo había planeado, esa jugarreta no se la perdonaría. Ya, posiblemente eso fue la última vez que le acompañaría a Ichiraku Rammen, para que le haga esas tonterías… ¡No!

Se sentía humillante las cursilerías pero, había algo en lo que el rubio tenía razón, _"Sakura es de las mujeres que les gustan cursilerías."_

_-_

_- ¡Vamos Teeme! ¿Acaso no eres hombre?_

_- ¡¿Estas poniendo en tela de juicio mi hombría, dobe?!_

_- ¡Sí! Er—es decir. Entonces, ¡hazlo!_

_- No._

_- Bien, entonces no lo hagas._

_- Hm._

_- Mas bien, se a quien le gustara mi consejo._

_- ¡Tsk! ¿Qué idiota seguiría TUS consejos?_

_- Sai._

_- ¿Uh?_

_- Claro, esa es una manera de ganar a Sakura. Ya sabes, Sakura es de las mujeres que les gustan cursilerías._

_- ¡Hum!_

_- Le encantara que Sai la haga compañ__ía a su casa después de sus sesiones. Cursi pero, las chicas son así._

-

- Llegue. – Murmuró para sí, viendo el Hospital, donde Haruno iba para sus sesiones. – _Hn_. Más le vale que haya ido. – Amenazó mentalmente.

.

- No, está bien. No te preocupes…

.

- ¿Uh? Esa voz… Hn. – Relajó su rostro, formando una cara seria. Comenzó dando pasos hacia donde había escuchado la voz de quien estaba seguro, pertenecía a la peli-rosa. No realizo que había acelerado los pasos, solo por la curiosidad de, con quien se encontraba ella en esos instantes.

.

- No me molesta… Es lo _menos_ que puedo hacer.

- No, en serio, _Sai_, todo está bien.

.

"¿Sai?" Pensó con sorpresa, ¿Qué mierda hacia Sai ahí? ¡Con Sakura! Después de… después de—

.

- Lo siento… Sakura. – Se disculpó, su rostro se veía arrepentido. – Tu… Aun me tienes miedo, ¿no es así? – Haruno iba a abrir la boca para replicar que no era así pero, él le gano. – No intentes mentir. Entiendo que me hayas defendido pero, aun sigues _temiéndome_. No lo niegues.

No dijo nada, no quiso decir nada. Sentía que, por más que ella dijera lo que quisiera, el tenía razón.

- ¿Y acaso lo tiene que negar?

- ¡¿Sasuke_-kun?_!

- Uchiha…

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¡Gracias, Hinata_-chan_! – Agradeció con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el té verde que la Hyuga le había preparado y entregado en sus manos dulcemente. Saboreó el té.

- D-de na-nada Naruto_-kun_. – Tartamudeó, sonrojándose con violencia.

- _Hum_. – Saboreó y sonrió agradecido.

Miró hacia un costado, se sintió levemente avergonzada. No estaba segura si preguntarle al rubio o no pero, lo tenía que hacer. No podía evitarlo pero, se _preocupa_ demasiado por él. – Em… Naruto_-kun_… Yo se que, que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Pero, ¿Por qué fuiste al cementerio?

El rubio alzó levemente la mirada, viéndola fijamente. – ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, su rostro tornando serio.

- ¡No! No lo malinterpretes… Me refiero que, porque… vas _solo_. Siempre… terminas así.

Y el oji azul sabía lo que Hyuga se refiera, no podría hacerse el idiota. Siempre, después de llegar del Cementerio llegaba en esa deplorable condición.

- ¡Uh! – Se sobresaltó al ver al rubio agachar levemente el rostro. – Lo siento, Naruto_-kun_. ¡Sé que no es mi problema! ¡Lo lamento! – Su rostro se le notaba totalmente la vergüenza. – Creo que me debo de ir. – Murmuró pero, fue lo suficientemente claro. Corrió hacia la puerta, el rubio dijo algo pero, lo dijo tan bajo que ella no pudo escuchar. Aunque en ese instante solo le importaba huir de ese departamento. Tomó la perrilla y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta; sintió que alguien era jalo… claramente quien fue, era el rubio, de quien ella estaba enamorada.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¿Sasuke_-kun_? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Uchiha. – Fue lo que murmuro.

- _Hn_. – Se limito a emitir.

El silencio se formo, mirándose unos a otros. Vergüenza, cólera, desentendimiento, temor, frustración, _celos_. Los cabellos se mecían con el frio viento de la tarde, lo cual, hacia la atmosfera mucho más densa de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿A qué viniste? – Fue la pregunta que aporto el pintor, no mostraba nada en su rostro. Estaba solo pálido, observando y diciéndose, ¿en que pensara o, que hará el Uchiha? Porque, para el pintor, el Uchiha, aun era impredecible.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir siendo su amiga? – Ahí el Uchiha, seguía siendo tan frio, con poco tacto. Acaso, ¿no se daba cuenta que hería a Sai con sus gélidas palabras?

- El—Tu… Tú sabes que _no_ fue su culpa, Sasuke_-kun_. – Respondió.

Siempre era la misma respuesta, siempre. Le hubiese gustado hace meses haber asesinado al bastado de Danzou y ese idiota que estaba al frente de él. Pero no, no _pudo_ porque a la su _antigua_ compañera de equipo no _quiso_. Dio la vuelta, frunció levemente él entre cejo, y chasqueó la lengua a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Uh? – Se percató. – Me tengo que ir, Sai. Adiós. – Dijo, se despidió con una sonrisa e hizo señas con su mano derecha. A pasos rápidos, siguió el mismo camino que el Uchiha. En unos instantes logro alcanzar la misma distancia que el azabache, poniéndose a su lado derecho.

.

También sonrió e hizo señas con su mano, despidiéndose. – Solo espero que, _pronto_ me perdones, Sakura_-san_. – Mencionó con melancolía. Suspiro, giraba su rostro, para poder continuar su camino pero, algo detuvo su movimiento. – Seguramente vi mal. – Fue su conclusión. Ladeo el rostro para despertar, ya que, lo que pareció que vio, no podría ser.

¿Uchiha tomando por la cintura a Sakura_-san_?

No, desde la distancia que ya estaba, seguramente el pintor había visto mal. Sí, eso era. Y con una sonrisa siguió hasta llegar hasta una florería, la Florería Yamanaka.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¿Saben? – Llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó en un tono desagradable.

El otro, solo alzó la vista al saber que tenía toda y completa atención.

Rodó los ojos, sonrió. – Sasuke debería volver con su antiguo equipo. – Propuso, creyendo que era lo justo. Estaba seguro que aunque el Uchiha no lo dijera, el se moría por regresar con su antiguo equipo.

- … Si. – Apoyó, aunque difícilmente se escucho.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Ambos varones suspiraron, sabían que la única mujer opondría resistencia ante eso. Aunque ellos sabían—ella sabía que, el no los quería, no los necesitaba, no los extrañaría teniéndolos a _ellos_.

- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que, el no te ama. – Habló fríamente Suigetsu, mirándola con cierta lastima. No quiso decir eso, sabía que le dolería a la pelirroja pero, era la verdad. Ella tenía _aceptar_ su realidad. – No te mientas a ti misma. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que dejara la habitación a los otros dos.

El peli-naranja, Juugo, escuchó un suspiro, luego seguido de unas lagrimas que cayeron al piso con total libertad. – Oh, ¿Karin? – Mencionó, para que ella alzara la vista. Y algo que no había presenciado—Karin, ¿llorando? Ni por todos los desplantes que había sufrido del Uchiha, o por todos los insultos y falta de respeto por parte de Suigetsu ella nunca había llorado, o por menos, no delante de él. – Todo estará bien, Karin… _Déjalo ir_.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

.

Cerca por el pasadizo, Suigetsu no se había marchado, solo dio una leve vuelta a escuchar. Y oyó, _ella_ llorando fuertemente después de lo que Juugo le había recomendado. Su pecho dolía, su mirada entristeció. _"Déjalo ir."_ Si—Juugo tenía razón, ella tenía que dejar eso, ese supuesto amor. Eso no le gustaba a Sasuke, la entristecía por dentro, y le dolía a _él_. Con su mirada observando la nada… se fue hacia su habitación.

.

Karin cerró los ojos, se juro a si misma… La última lagrima cayo, la ultima por _él_.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¡Cuatro platos de Rammen para comenzar! – Gritó el rubio hacia el dueño del local.

- ¡Ha ha ha, enseguida Naruto! – Fue la respuesta a lo que iba a preparar el Rammen, la comida que el oji-azul tanto adoraba.

- ¿Cuatro, Naruto_-kun_? – Inquirió la Hyuga. – ¿Estas esperando alguien mas?

El rubio giro hacia ella, y en respuesta rio amigablemente. – Ya verás…

- ¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!

- _Hn…_

- ¡Ha ha ha, sabría que llegarían! – Acotó, ubicando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

- ¿Uh? – Dudo la peli rosa.

.

- ¿Qué haces? – Trató de indagar, puesto a que hace tiempo, ya no había manías de estar despiertos a estas horas de la noche. – Acaso, ¿quieres escapar, buscarlo, o qué? – Preguntó en voz seria.

- Tengo que hablar con el…

- Sobre…

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente. Suigetsu entendió con solo ver la seguridad en su mirada, le regreso la sonrisa. – Te acompaño. – Ofreció.

Ella asintió.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- Los fantasmas ni almas existen, idiota. – Opinó el azabache seriamente, con son de burla.

- ¡Muy bien, no me creas! – Le dijo, haciéndose fingidamente el ofendido. Sonrió, abrazo a la persona quien estaba a su costado, Hyuga, quien al contacto solamente se sonrojo, balbuceando avergonzada. – ¡Hinata_-chan_ si me cree! – Hizo saber, juguetonamente.

- Uhm. – Emitió el Uchiha, haciendo una media sonrisa.

La peli rosa solo rio. "Que ternura." Pensó mientras reía por su idea y en leve ironía.

- ¡_Uhm-Hum_!

Los cuatro giraron hacia la persona que había hecho ese sonido. – Karin. – Mencionaron en coro.

- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

.

Miro al cielo, la luna brillaba con total intensidad, y la noche tan oscura. En estos momentos Sasuke y ella ya deberían de estar hablando sobre… que él debería de regresar con su equipo. Lo sabía, el lo sabía, ellos lo sabían, _todos_ lo sabían. Pero, más que todo, ella tenía que cortar con todo de una vez, que, ella pararía todo, que ya ella ha _entendido_. Por unos momentos se sintió algo cobarde por haberse quedado en una esquina antes de llegar al Ichiraku Rammen, donde estaba el _grupillo_ de Sasuke, en vez de acompañarla en lo mas difícil. Pero, Karin tenía que hacerlo por sí sola. – Soy un idiota. – Susurro, con leve decepción a sí mismo, al recordar algo. – Ella, ella nunca—nunca me… me a—ma…

- ¿Nos vamos?

Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, solamente rogo a que no lo hubiese escuchado. – Si—si… Uh, vamos. – Y dicho eso, dio pie a su marcha. Adelantándose unos pasos más que la pelirroja.

Mirando su espalada, tuvo una expresión de sorpresa. Sonrió con compresión. Hubo algo que había entendido, en verdad, no amaba al Uchiha tanto como ella había pensado. Cuando hubo dijo todo lo que hubo de decir; ella… no sintió _nada_, no sintió dolor. Se sintió mejor consigo misma. Miró a la luna, sonrió con libertad. Al mirar devuelta al chico frente a ella, su corazón latió… se sonrojo. Negó con la cabeza, no, no cometería el mismo error… esta vez se aseguraría pero, estaba segura que, esta vez _no_ habría equivocación.

.

**[:::o:::]**

.

- ¡Mas platos de Rammen, viejo! – Exclamo emocionado, riendo como nunca. – ¡Hay que celebrar! – Dejo saber, viendo a las personas que le rodeaban, sus mejores amigos.

La Hyuga asintió, con una sonrisa, y su rostro sonrojado por el abrazo que el rubio no rompía. Y ella agradecía eso.

- Cállate, _dobe_. – Solo emitió. Aunque ellos sabían, que por dentro el Uchiha estaba feliz por ello.

- No deberías fingir lo que sientes… Sasuke_-kun_. – Aconsejó la peli rosa.

- _Tks…_ Molestosa. – Solo susurro, mostrando una leve sonrisa, y abrazo por la cintura a peli rosa.

- Sa—Sasuke_-kun_. – Se limito a decir, para luego quedar tan sonrojada como Hyuga.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que veo, Sasuke_-teme_! – Bromeó el rubio.

- ¿Qué, no me dijeron que ya no fingiera? – Ironizó.

El rubio rió. – ¡Ha ha ha!

- Naruto, aquí están sus platos de Rammen.

Ensancho sus labios y antes de comenzar a comer su Rammen:

"¡EL EQUIPO SIETE ESTA DEVUELTA!"

.

* * *

.

_Bueno, por fin el Final, ;__; me tomo mucho tiempo. Poca inspiracion, poca motivacion, a veces poco tiempo pero, lo termine wii. xDD._  
_Y creo que las parejas quedaron definidas --o casi--, verdad? (o eso espero)  
Espero que les aya gustado este capi, y el fic en si-mismo._

_Cuidence, Aiioz! :D_

**:::Review****s?:::**


End file.
